Hackers 2
by patriot117
Summary: La historia que conociste aun tiene misterios, ¿Te animas a descubrirlos?.
1. Mensaje

_**Les doy la bienvenida a esta gran y anticipada secuela de Hackers. Se que han estado esperando esta continuación, ó eso espero hahaha, y bueno por fin aquí la tenemos con su primer capitulo. No podía aguantar por publicarlo y por eso de que ya la he subido este día. Espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado y logre superar a su predecesora ó ya mínimo igualarla hahaha. La anterior tenia un gran misterio que se iba develando conforme llegaba el final, pero, en esta continuación en la cual ya conocemos mas la historia terminaremos de descubrir las incógnitas que dejo la anterior y atar los cabos sueltos. Pero mejor ya no les interrumpo mas y pasemos al capitulo. Espero con ansias sus reviews y me dejen saber como ha iniciado esta secuela.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni su historia y personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

**Hackers 2**

Capitulo 1: Mensaje

Patrullas y camionetas negras rodeaban un edificio de varios pisos de altura. Creaban un perímetro alrededor de aquella calle, en donde unos confundidos transeúntes y personas de edificios contiguos se preguntaban que era lo que ocurría. Varias fuerzas especiales entraban al edificio, la gente dentro del inmueble al ver a los sujetos armados y con su vestimenta blindada se asustaban, las fuerzas especiales subían a toda prisa por las escaleras. Un helicóptero hizo acto de presencia en los cielos, el viento se amohinaba revolviendo la cabellera y ropa de las personas cercanas que eran alejadas del lugar por los policías. Una camioneta blanca llego al lugar, de ella bajaron varios sujetos con trajes lujosos, al verlos el jefe de policía se les acerco.

- Señores – la voz del jefe era de respeto, aquellos sujetos parecían ser superiores a el.- Ya tenemos levantado el perímetro y nuestros informantes dicen que los sujetos siguen en el edificio.- el jefe de policía, un hombre de unos cuarenta años y cabellera azabache les informaba con un timbre de voz que mostraba orgullo.

- Eso esperamos – hablo uno de los sujetos de traje, el que tenia la cabellera azul.—No queremos que se nos salga de control como la ultima vez, ¿cierto?.

- No sucederá de nuevo eso, señor – El jefe de policía sintió un calor de vergüenza abordar su cuerpo, y es que recordar lo sucedido semanas anteriores no era algo que le gustaría mostrar en su curriculum.

- Ken, te habla el agente Thierry – la mujer de cabello obscuro tras el agente le paso un celular.- dice que es urgente.

Ken giro a su compañera y le miro serio, la palabra "urgente" no era algo que usara a la ligera el agente Thierry. Algo malo debería estar ocurriendo, una sensación de incertidumbre le domino, tomo el celular y hablo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Ken escucho lo que le decían a través del auricular, lo que sus oídos captaban le dejaron helado. La situación que le informaban era de miedo, nunca había ocurrido algo semejante. - ¿Cómo que estamos bajo ataque?.

(-)

Una hora antes.

Takeru andaba por los pasillos de la agencia para la que ahora trabajaba, a la que ha ayudado durante un par de años ha capturar Hackers en el mundo ó estar en inteligencia para hallar criminales de todo tipo. Iba viendo su celular, uno que tenia un par de llamadas perdidas y de las cuales no quería atender. Caminaba de manera automática, conociendo aquel edificio podía ir a donde quisiera con los ojos vendados, por lo que al ir sumido en sus pensamientos no se percato que alguien le iba persiguiendo desde hace tiempo y que le nombraba a cada paso que daban. No fue si no hasta que le dieron alcance y le tomaron del hombro que el rubio reacciono volviendo así a la realidad.

- Mimi – pronunció el rubio al percatarse de quien se trataba.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eso mismo te pregunto, llevo desde el pasillo tres G que te llamo y voy siguiendo.- Takeru miro a su derecha donde una pequeña placa de metal anunciaba el pasillo en el que se encontraban, "4-J".

- Lo lamento, es que aun tengo rondando por mi cabeza el caso "Gómez".- Takeru guardo de inmediato su celular al ver que Mimi se percataba de el.- Dime, ¿Para que me necesitas?

Mimi no dejo de ver el bolsillo del pantalón de Takeru donde guardo su celular. La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a su mejor amigo, a su única familia. El rubio al ver que los ojos de su amiga se clavaban en los de el, los desvío un poco a su derecha. Ella era la única que sabía la verdad, una que el rubio mantenía escondida de todos.

- Takeru…-

- No es lugar – Takeru corto rápido y tajante a su amiga, la castaña por su parte no se ofendió, ella sabia que aquel tema no era para hablarse en los pasillos de la agencia.

- Me ha solicitado que vayamos al centro de avanzada.- Mimi le entrego unos papeles a su rubio amigo.- Al parecer ya tenemos pistas de quienes son.

Takeru leyó los papeles, un par de fotos venían anexadas al informe. Las imágenes solo mostraban a dos sujetos en diferentes locaciones. No parecía que la agencia avanzara muy bien en el caso "115", en su nombre clave. Aun así desde que Takeru y Mimi se unieron a la agencia el índice de ataques cibernéticos había disminuido en un cuarenta y cinco porciento en aquellos dos años y seis meses. Aquella dupla de antiguos hackers fue la mejor adquisición que la agencia pudiera obtener. Muchos hackers habían caído y sido mandados a prisión, dependiendo de sus crímenes fue su condena, pero, su mayor golpe fue el desmantelar a dos grupos importantes de piratas cibernéticos. Los más beneficiados en todo esto eran los gobiernos, quienes estaban siendo expuestos por estos ataques, y en su gratitud dejaron que la agencia ampliará su jurisdicción en muchos países, claro siguiendo las leyes de cada lugar. Y aun teniendo muchas victorias, todavía tenían peces muy grandes que no podían atrapar aun. Unos que por temor a caer en la cacería que se llevaba acabo mantenían sus ataques en bajo nivel, la agencia los estaba logrando controlar y con esto tiempos de calma se vivían ahora en el espacio virtual. Esto no quitaba que eran trabajos que les llevaría mas tiempo terminar, si es que tenían éxito.

- Bueno vayamos a trabajar.-

(-)

Frente a una pantalla de cincuenta y dos pulgadas se hallaba un Izzy perdido en lo que hacia. Tecleaba a gran velocidad, en la pantalla se dividía en cuatro mostrando en cada una diferentes cosas. Una tenia imágenes satelitales, otra mostraba fotos de una edificación en alguna calle de Madrid, la tercera tenia varios nombres y direcciones mientras que en la que trabajaba el pelirrojo mostraba un fondo negro con muchos logaritmos. A su lado se encontraba una joven que no podía pasar de los diecinueve años, era de piel morena, cabellera negra que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y ojos café claros. Su nombre era Shelby Thompson, la novata del grupo de inteligencia.

- Vaya señor Izzy, si que usted es muy hábil con el ordenador – comento una entusiasmada novata que miraba volar los dedos de su mentor, al cual por respeto le decía "señor", pero que a Izzy no le gustaba que le llamara así, aunque al ver que ella no dejaría de decirle de aquella manera se resigno y acostumbro.- Me gustaría se tan habilidosa como usted.

- No digas eso, Shel – aquella forma de nombrarle era de cariño por parte del pelirrojo.- Esto es solo mover los dedos con rapidez, no es algo de que asombrarse.

- No lo digo solo por eso, me refiero también a su manera de llevar acabo su trabajo.-

- Venga, si tu eres igual de buena que yo – Aquello era cierto, no por nada una joven de diecinueve años lograría entrar a una agencia tan importante como aquella si no fuese por que tenia algo impresionante que les sirviera, y aquella chica era una genio para la computación. Esto la llevo a formar parte del grupo principal e importante de investigación avanzada.- Por algo has de estar sentada a lado mío.

Shelby sonrío apenada por el cumplido que le daba su mentor. Desde que había llegado a la agencia hace cuatro meses, el fue el que mejor la trato y no es que los demás le trataran mal, mas bien el fue el que estuvo mas apegado a ella para enseñarle lo que se debía. Los demás estaban muy ocupados para ponerla al corriente.

- Ya estamos aquí Izzy – la voz de Takeru hizo que Shelby girara hacia la entrada del salón donde se encontraban. La sonrisa de la joven aumento y un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. A lado de Takeru yacía Mimi quien ponía su atención en la gran pantalla que tenía enfrente Izzy.- ¿Lo has confirmado?

- Si, con la información de nuestro espía todo encajo – Izzy apunto a la pantalla en la que se mostraba las fotos de los sujetos.- Son Armando Contreras y Aisha Marquez.

- Perfecto – Takeru no expreso nada de emoción por tener detectado a sus objetivos. Casi nunca lo hacia.- Thompson, marca a nuestro agente y verifica si están donde los queremos.

- A la orden – la joven con su gran sonrisa tomo un objeto que parecía ser un teléfono, apretó en ciertos puntos del objeto y se lo coloco de forma que le abarco de la oreja hasta sus labios.

- ¿Qué piensas, Takeru? – Mimi miro extrañada a su amigo que miraba la pantalla con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar analizando de más la situación, una que les había llevado más de un mes.- ¿Algo no te cuadra?

- Al contrario – Mimi levanto una ceja, no esperaba esa respuesta y una duda le domino.- Todo cuadra a la perfección.

Mimi no pudo preguntar mas ya que Shelby le interrumpió. Le comunico a Takeru que el agente que vigilaba el edificio donde se encontraban los sujetos que perseguían, confirmaba la presencia de estos en el lugar.

- Manda la información a Ken, Izzy –

El pelirrojo obedeció la orden y mando toda la información necesaria al correo del agente Black. Esta manera de mandar información confidencial y de alta seguridad era segura gracias a Takeru y Mimi que crearon un sistema de red segura para la agencia.

- Enviado –

- Bien es tiempo de monitorear el trabajo – Takeru se acerco al teclado, presiono unos botones y la parte con la imagen satelital se apodaron de todo la pantalla.

(-)

Una hora le tomo a Ken y su gente llegar a la zona donde se encontraban sus blancos. Por su parte Takeru y su gente miraba por la pantalla la imagen satelital de la calle donde quedaba el hogar de los sujetos por los que iban. Solo podían tener una toma aérea, la cual les dejaba ver el tejado de los edificios y gente pasar de un lado a otro. En la imagen se vieron las patrullas y camionetas llegar al lugar, formaron un perímetro y en los cielos un helicóptero mantenía una vigilancia mas amplia.

- Se me informa que las fuerzas especiales entraron al edificio – anuncio Izzy a sus colegas que miraban con atención la pantalla.

Todo transcurría de lo más normal. El operativo se efectuaba de una manera ordenada, sin ningún contratiempo. Takeru pidió a Izzy que ubicara la posición de Ken, el pelirrojo hizo lo que se le pidió y en la señal que les transmitían el satélite les dejo ver que a lo lejos una camioneta blanca estaba por llegar al lugar, todos supieron que se trataba del vehiculo de Ken y Angelina, en el preciso momento en que la camioneta daba vuelta en una esquina la pantalla del ordenador se comenzó alterar distorsionando la imagen. Los agentes miraron extraño los acontecimientos, las pantallas de los ordenadores que tenían a un lado también presentaban la misma anomalía. Izzy y Shelby no entendían que era lo que ocurría, pero, Takeru y Mimi conocían aquellos sucesos.

- Rápido, todos a un ordenador – Takeru fue al primero que vio, igualmente Mimi.- Nos están atacando, se quieren introducir en nuestros servidores.

Izzy y Shelby no entendían nada pero no dudaron en hacer caso al rubio. Cada uno tomo un ordenador y comenzaron a trabajar con lo que les decía el rubio y la castaña.

- Los tenemos que contrarrestar.- Mimi tecleaba y tecleaba, esto era su especialidad.- Entren a los programas de seguridad, refuercen los antivirus y no dejen que nada se apodere de su ordenador.- Mimi parecía estar luchando contra algo, en su pantalla aparecían muchas letras, números, logaritmos.- Takeru y yo mantendremos a los intrusos alejados.

Takeru al igual que Mimi tecleaba muy rápido y con fuerza en su teclado. La lucha no duro mucho, solo fueron unos cuantos minutos. Takeru dio un golpe en la mesa, algo no había salido bien y esto Mimi lo sabía. Las pantallas se volvieron negras, ninguna hacia nada.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Izzy extrañado apretaba botones del teclado para ver si lograba hacerlos funcionar.

- Tengo que avisarle a Ken – Takeru tomo su celular, uso el marcado rápido y pronto estuvo hablando con su compañero.- Ken, escúchame con atención.- el rubio espero a que del otro lado del auricular dejara de hablar.- Estamos siendo atacados, nuestros ordenadores están bajo dominio de intrusos.- Espero que le respondieron del otro lado, la voz se escuchaba atónita con la noticia.- No te preocupes, no han logrado pasar a mas, los servidores están a salvo.- En ese momento las pantallas de los ordenadores se encendieron, la vista satelital de lugar del operativo apareció en todos ellos, la toma era un poco mas cerrada y se podía ver a los agentes y policías. Esto no le agrado a Takeru, que los intrusos quisieran que vieran eso no era una buena señal.- Ken, ¡aborten la misión!

(-)

Ken estaba atónito por lo que el rubio le decía. ¿Cómo es que estaban bajo ataque?. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo?. Preguntas que le carcomían por dentro, pero, lo ultimo que le dijo Takeru le dejo perplejo. No cuestiono más e hizo caso del rubio.

- ¡Saquen a los agentes! – Grito Ken al jefe de policías y al superior de las fuerzas especiales.- ¡Saquen a todos!

No hubo tiempo, una fuerte explosión surgió del último piso del edificio. El pánico se desato. Cristales volaron por toda la zona cayendo sobre las personas, pedazos de hormigón se derrumbaban pesados sobre la cera de la calle del edificio, los civiles huían despavoridos cubriéndose, y los policías solo se protegían de lo que les caía encima. Ken fue llevado por sus camaradas al otro lado de su camioneta para resguardarse. La situación que parecía controlada se convierto en caos, uno que no se esperaban.

A los pocos minutos solo quedaban llamas y humo saliendo del piso donde ocurrió la explosión. Ken ordeno ir por los heridos del edificio y atender a los de afuera. No se hizo esperar el llamar a las ambulancias. Ken caminaba entre la multitud viendo a donde salían las llamas, Angelina le acompaño.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos acaba de pasar? – cuestiono la agente mirando donde Ken. Esto era algo que no les había pasado en todo aquel tiempo, no algo de aquella magnitud.

- Algo me dice que pronto lo averiguaremos, Angelina.-

(-)

Takeru, Mimi, Izzy y Shelby miraban estupefactos a las pantallas. Al igual que sus camaradas en aquel lugar, ellos nunca imaginaron que sucediera algo así. Todo esto era algo que jamás imaginaron ocurriría en un operativo catalogado en nivel bajo de peligrosidad. No hubo tiempo de pensar mas lo ocurrido, Takeru movió a su gente pues aun tenían que recuperar sus ordenadores. Todos se pusieron a trabajar, pero, no les tomo mas que cinco minutos para sacar a los intrusos de los ordenadores, ó mejor dicho que ellos los dejaran.

- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! – Izzy se recargo en el respaldo de su silla mientras con una mano se tocaba los labios.

- Todo lo planearon – Mimi miro a Takeru, el rubio asintió compartiendo la idea de su amiga.- Quienes sean estos hackers que buscamos, tenían planeado hacernos esta jugarreta.

- No hay tiempo de analizar lo ocurrido.- el rubio se giro a su computador.- Es tiempo de reforzar nuestra seguridad.

Mimi asintió y se puso a laborar, lo demás hicieron lo mismo. En el momento en que se pusieron a trabajar, el celular del rubio comenzó a vibrar. Lo saco de su bolsillo de pantalón creyendo que seria Ken, pero, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era un mensaje. Takeru no dudo en abrirlo, aun siendo de un número desconocido, lo que leyó le hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. "_Es tiempo de reencontrarnos, T.K_".


	2. Pasado

_**Segundo capitulo. A que creyeron que tardaría en traer la actualización verdad hahaha, pues ante la buena recepción me he dado tiempo, lo cual fue difícil, para lograr traerles este nuevo capitulo, y como no hacerlo cuando tienes tan fieles, carismáticos y grandes lectores, que digo lectores, amigos n.n haha. Bueno como vieron el primer capitulo estuvo intenso al tener mucha acción y es que quise darles un comienzo explosivo, ahora con este capitulo las cosas estarán mas tranquilas, pero, no teman que la intensidad volverá. Sobre **__**Hackers**__** no saben que alegría me da ver que en el "Story Stats" aun terminada aun sigue teniendo mucha gente que lo lee, siento que esta historia se convertirá en mi segundo logro hahaha.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**:**___**Amigo es bueno verte en esta segunda parte de Hackers, espero que esta historia sea digna de la anterior y claro que lo sabre con tus reviews, y prepárate que aunque ya no será una historia tan de misterio como la anterior que tenias que ir armando el rompecabezas aquí aun habrá cosas por resolver y habrá grandes revelaciones.**

_**josez**__**: **_**Gracias por el comentario, espero sigas mi historia.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Sin un review tuyo el capitulo esta incompleto haha, me da gusto que siempre estés al pendiente de mis historias y te des el tiempo de que me dejes un review, espero que esta segunda parte te sea mejor que la anterior n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Que puedo decir, es un gran placer que estés en esta segunda parte de mi historia, solo espero no defraudarte y que cada capitulo te sea genialoso hahaha.**

_**isabel-takari**__**: **_**No sabes que gran placer es saber que te emocionaste por esa nueva historia, luchare y dejare volar mi imaginación para que esta continuación te sea igual o mas agradable que la anterior.**

_**LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG**__**: **_**No te me mueras que aun se viene lo mejor de esta historia, y es obvio ya que apenas vamos en el primer capitulo hahaha, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado.**

_**observador del destino**__**: **_**Muchas gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir y presentar las escenas, luchare por seguir así y mejorar. No te preocupes por no haber podido dejarme review, me da gusto saber que sigues mi historia. Espero que esta te sea igual de intrigante y emociónate que la anterior. Sobre mi trilogía de EDLyE ya vi que de mis historias si son de tus favoritas, y me da mucha alegría ya que considero esa trilogía como mi mayor logro n.n**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 2: Pasado.

La agencia estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido el día anterior en Madrid. Thomas estaba furioso, el regaño que se llevo Ken y su gente era algo que solo una vez habían recibido por parte de su superior. La situación era tensa y no era para más, un ataque tan bien planeado y que tomara control de las instalaciones de la agencia en Londres era algo que jamás había ocurrido y menos con la presencia de Takeru y Mimi. Las dos partes del operativo, inteligencia y ejecución, dieron sus informes y con eso partieron para analizar mejor la situación. Thomas y Andrew leían las hojas de la misión.

- No queda duda – Thomas cerro la carpeta negra que tenia en sus manos y la dejo sobre el escritorio. La sala de juntas parecía ser una funeraria que en ese momento había algún velorio, nadie pronunciaba nada.- Caímos en una trampa, una muy bien elaborada.

- Kratoria nos ha dejado en claro que va enserio – Andrew saco un puro de su bolsillo del saco, lo corto con unas tijeras y procedió a encenderlo.- Hemos hecho que estén desesperados, y ya comenzaron a mover sus piezas.

Ken quien tenía sus codos sobre la mesa y recargaba su barbilla en sus manos unidas, se quedo escuchando lo que sus superiores decían. Ambos tenían razón, fueron directo a la trampa que la recién conocida organización "Kratoria" les había tendido. Esta organización de hackers no tenia mas de un año de haber salido a la luz, una que estuvo bajo la sombras trabajando mientras la atención la tenia "Crib". Gracias a Takeru y Mimi lograron descubrir a esta peligrosa organización, ya que ellos al estar cazando sin piedad a todo hacker no les quedo más que salir a defenderse. En los últimos seis meses dieron varios golpes fuertes a varios gobiernos, casi ocasionando conflictos entre naciones. Los de que aquella organización eran de cuidado.

El agente Thomas y Andrew daban su punto de vista sobre lo acontecido y daban ordenes de lo que se debería hacer. Shelby en todo aquel rato no perdió de vista al rubio, el cual se veía ido, ausente. Takeru no parecía estar en la junta, no estaba en aquella sala. La novata se pregunto que era lo que su jefe estaría pensando, que era lo que le tenía de aquella forma.

- Hemos estado haciendo lo mejor que podemos – Ken hablo después de que Thomas dijera que debían actuar rápido.- Pero estos hackers son demasiado bueno, Takeru lo puede confirmar.

Las miradas se dirigieron al rubio, quien estaba mirando a la ventana de la sala y se inclinaba en su respaldo hacia atrás. Takeru no escucho que el había sido nombrado en la platica, seguía en sus pensamientos y tampoco se percato de que le miraban. Si no fuera que Mimi le tomo del hombro el rubio seguiría perdido en si.

- ¿Takeru? –

- ¿Qué? – el rubio se giro en su silla y miro a su castaña amigo. Se percato que todos le miraban curiosos, intrigados.- Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, agente Thierry? – Andrew miro de una manera metódica al rubio.

- Solo pensaba en lo que paso ayer.-

Mimi conocía mejor que nadie al rubio, y sabia que algo no estaba bien con su amigo y que algo ocultaba. No dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con el.

- Esos hackers son muy buenos.- El rubio se recargo en la mesa y se puso su atención en Thomas quien tenia de frente.- Demasiado buenos diría yo.

Los superiores de los agentes se dejaron ir al respaldo de sus asientos, si Takeru estaba de aquella manera y decía aquello era que en realidad estaban ante una situación de alta dificultad.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – Thomas miro al rubio quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Pelear –

(-)

La junta termino, los planes se comenzaban a formular y las acciones inmediatas se harían a la de ya. Todos salieron de la sala de juntas, Thomas y Andrew dieron permiso de ir a descansar a los agentes ya que tenían veinticuatro horas en labores desde lo acontecido el día anterior. El rubio no se despidió de nadie y se fue caminando rápido por uno de los pasillos. Mimi al verlo irse se despidió rápido de Izzy y Shelby para ir tras el rubio. Tuvo que correr para darle alcance, ya estando a su lado no dijo nada, solo le siguió el paso hasta su oficina.

Takeru entro a su oficina seguido de Mimi, rodeo su escritorio de madera fina y se dejo caer en su silla de cuero. La castaña solo fue al sofá que estaba a su izquierda, se sentó, cruzo las pierdas y miro detenidamente al rubio. El agente sabía que estaba siendo esperado, que le daban tiempo a que sacara lo que tenia.

- ¿Te invito un café? –

(-)

Ken acompañado por Angelina iban a la oficina del primero, ninguno hablo en todo el trayecto. Entraron a la oficina, cada quien tomo su lugar y sobre el escritorio pusieron dos carpetas negras y las abrieron. Comenzaron a leer el informe que entregaron Takeru y su equipo, querían conocer mejor la historia. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Ángela dejo escapar un largo suspiro y mejor cerro su carpeta.

- Es mejor que vayas a descansar. – Ken de reojo miro a su compañera.- No has podido dormir desde ayer.

- No negare que deseo dormir.- La agente se tollo los ojos con sus manos y se acomodo en su silla.- El suspiro fue por esto.- Incido a la carpeta.- Esto es algo nuevo en la agencia, algo que no teníamos contemplado.

- Como dijo Andrew, los hemos acorralado y ahora ellos se están defendiendo.- Ken despego sus ojos de las hojas en la carpeta y miro a su compañera.- Aunque no dejo de pensar que hay algo mas en esto, y no es nada bueno.

Angelina levanto una ceja, si su compañero y jefe sentía algo como eso era que en verdad algo mas sucedía. En todos los años que llevaba trabajando con el hizo que confiara en las corazonadas que tuviera, y debían de hacerle caso a la que ahora tenia.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?.- La agente se recargo en su escritorio y se inclino hacia delante.

- Esa organización, Kratoria, no me da buena espina.-

- Y cuando una organización de esas da buena espina.-

- Pero esta es diferente.- Ken se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana tras el, abrió las persianas y se pudo ver como estaba en uno de los pisos mas altos, la vista que se dibujaba tras el ventanal era un atardecer que pintaba a una ciudad gris de anaranjado. Miro hacia abajo y entre edificios miro a las personas ir de un lado a otro viviendo sus vidas.- Es tiempo de confesarte algo, Angelina. Pero no debe salir de aquí, ¿entendido?.

La agente sintió un sentimiento de incertidumbre ante las ultimas palabras de su jefe. El semblante que tenia Ken le provocaba algo de temor, y su mirada tenia un fuego intenso que jamás le había conocido.

(-)

En una cafetería del centro de Londres se encontraba la pareja de Takeru y Mimi. En todo aquel rato hasta su llegada aquel local su charla rondo en temas como el clima y el desayuno de aquella mañana. El local estaba lleno de gente, y no era para nada extraño, era una de las cafeterías mas populares de la ciudad y todo el año siempre tenían mucha gente, y si le agregaban que era invierno la clientela aumentaba. En la mesa de los amigos se posaban dos tazas de café, ambas casi llenas del líquido café. El murmullo de las platicas de las personas en el establecimiento, el aroma a café y la calidez del lugar convergían en un ambiente agradable.

- ¿Y bien? – Mimi se dispuso a terminar el silencio que se formo entre ella y su amigo.

- Sigue llamándome.- La castaña tomo su taza y dejo escapar un suspiro. El rubio volteo a su amiga quien tenia su atención en la gente tras el vidrio que pasaba por la cera de la calle en la que estaba la cafetería.

- Ya han pasado seis meses desde que la alejaste de tu vida.- Takeru bajo su rostro, era algo que aun en ese día dudaba en si fue lo mejor.- Si que es persistente nuestra exjefe.

La castaña sabía la verdad sobre el "Jefe" ya que Takeru pasado un par de meses le platico lo ocurrido en Paris. Le dijo todo, que Kari era la verdadera identidad del jefe y que ella se lo había revelado y demostrado, que el tuvo un gran conflicto de emociones al saberlo haciendo que el le pidiera a la joven castaña que se alejara de el. También le dijo sobre que ella podía ayudarlo a contactar con su hermano, que tenia forma de que se vieran.

- No me alejes de ti.- Kari sollozaba sin importarle que la gente que pasaba por donde se hallaban ella y Takeru les miraran extrañados.- Déjame te cuento toda la historia, deja te explico como estuvieron las cosas.

- No hay nada que explicar.- Takeru tenia un semblante de gran molestia, en su interior muchas emociones se comenzaban a presentar.- Todo fue una farsa, me tenias siempre vigilado, me usaste a tu antojo.

Kari no podía creer lo que le decía su amado, sonaba como si el amor que anteriormente le había proclamado se hubiera desvanecido en segundos.

- Te felicito, has sabido llevar muy bien tu juego.- Takeru dio dos pasos a su derecha, alejándose de Hilari y dándole la espalda.

- No, nunca fue un juego, en realidad me enamore de ti.-

Kari trato de acercarse al rubio que al percatarse de que se aproximaba la castaña se alejaba más. El rubio no sabía como actuar, la noticia le tenía confundido y no le importaba si estaba reaccionando mal.

- Sabes lo que mas me duele.- Takeru volteo a la castaña y esta presencia lo que nunca, vio los ojos del rubio llenos de lágrimas y como un par de estos se le escapaban.- Que te confesé mi historia, una que "El Jefe" nunca sabría. Una que escuchaste atenta y que por dentro tu sabias que podías ayudarme.

Kari se quedo parada pasmada frente al rubio, sintió una gran bofetada que hizo romper su corazón. La castaña no pudo hacer nada cuando vio que el rubio se fue alejando. Aquella fue la última vez que lo vería.

Takeru le contó a Mimi que la noche de la misma noche la joven trato de contactarlo, pero, el siempre se rehúso a tal encuentro. Por una parte la castaña entendía lo que sentía su mejor amigo, pero no lograría entender el todo la reacción del rubio.

- Como te dije aquella vez que me contaste todo, ¿Por qué no aceptaste que te llevara a Matt?.- Mimi dio un sorbo a su café para aclarar la garganta.- Tanto tiempo que lo estuvimos buscando, y cuando tuviste la oportunidad la dejaste ir.

Takeru desvío su mirada de su amiga y la paso a una mesa donde un grupo de amigos pasaban un momento alegre. El rubio no lo había admitido abiertamente a su amiga, pero, la decisión de no aceptar la ayuda de Kari no solo fue por el sentimiento de molestia que tenia también era por el temor de volverse a encontrar con su hermano mayor. No sabia que pudiera pasar si lo volviera a ver, después de tantos años muchas cosas debieron de cambiar y no sabia si estaba preparado para la ocasión, y fue en ese momento que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al rubio pues recordó el mensaje, aquel que recibió el día del ataque.

- Hay algo más, ¿cierto, Takeru? – El rubio en esos momentos odiaba que su mejor amiga lo conociera tan bien.

- Ayer recibí un mensaje.- Mimi ante la platica creyó saber por donde iba la situación hasta que escucho lo demás que dijo Takeru.- Era de un numero desconocido, y decía que era tiempo de reencontrarnos.- El rubio espero unos segundos para seguir hablando y al final agrego.- Me nombro por _T.K._- Al escuchar esto Mimi abrió los ojos de gran sorpresa.- Y aparte de ti solo hay a otra persona que me llama así.


	3. Acciones

_**Tercer capitulo. Ante la buena recepcion que tiene esta segunda parte, no tengo el corazon para dejarlos con la intriga mucho tiempo y estoy avanzando muy bien con la historia haha. Cada review que me dejan es el motor que impulsa mi fic, y espero que ese motor nunca deje de funcionar. Pero mejor no les quito mas su tiempo para dejarlos leer el capitulo, solo una cosa mas. Hoy hare una pequeña pregunta, algo que talvez no se percataron, ¿Alguien sabe el apellido que le puse a Mimi en esta historia?.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**:**___**Supongo**** que tu primeira ****opción**** era Kari. Las razones se irán aclarando conforme avance esta historia. Y todo se ira complicando, lo personal es solo el principio.**

_**josez**__**: **_**Nuevos personajes, lugares y reencuentros, te lo aseguro haha.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Las razones del enojo de Takeru se develaran pronto, mas otros sentimientos. Sobre lo otro, te aseguro que habrá nuevos personajes.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Que gusto que te agradara el capitulo, y ya aquí esta la actualización. Ojala la disfrutes como las anteriores.**

_**isabel-takari**__**: **_**Creo que en un futuro entenderás mejor al rubio con respecto a los sentimientos que tuvo hacia Kari. Y aun mas los que tiene hacia su hermano, que es lo que mas te dolió, y si es lo mas intenso. No te preocupes que tus dudas pronto serán resueltas, mas no prometo dejar unas nueva hahaha.**

_**LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG**__**: **_**Expresate como mas te guste y deje salir tu emocion hahaha. Las dudas se aclararan no te preocupes, mientras disfruta de este capitulo n.n**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Es bueno ver que no te estas perdiendo esta segunda parte, ya me estaba preocupando por no ver un review tuyo haha. Mil gracias por decir que es una obra maestra mi nueva historia, esto me motiva a mantener un buen nivel y espero no decepcionar hahaha. Espero disfrutes mucho este capitulo.**

_**Nota: Tenia un Twister para tener contacto con usted mis amigos de fanfic, pero, casi no lo llegue a usar y perdí mi contra haha. Les pregunto si les gustaría que hiciera uno nuevo y así tener un contacto mas personal?. Ustedes dirán n.n**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 3: Acciones

En el aeropuerto internacional de Roma-Fiumicino la gente esperaba la llegada de sus aviones ó simplemente esperaban familiares, amigos ó conocidos que arribaran. Takeru se encontraba parado en el centro de espera, tras el estaba un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver los aviones llegar ó en su caso despegar. No podía creer que volvía ha estar en ese lugar después de varios años. Sabía que si iba a la terminal de trenes estaría pronto en Roma. Le incomodaba estar en aquella hermosa ciudad y si no fuera porque era importante lo que necesitaba no estaría en aquel lugar.

Días atrás Takeru le contaba a Mimi sobre el mensaje que le llego a su celular, la joven estaba asombrada de lo que le platico, y no pronuncio palabra alguna por más de cinco minuto. El rubio sabia que esa noticia era impactante, sentían que el pasado los alcanzaba. Mimi quien estaba frente al rubio con las manos entrelazadas le miro como queriendo que dijera algo mas, pero, no fue así.

- Tanto tiempo tras el, y ahora es quien nos contacta.- La castaña temblando tomo la taza de su té y dio un trago fuerte, en ese momento preferiría que fuera alguna otra bebida mas consoladora.- ¿Estas seguro que es el?

- ¿Quien mas me conoce como T.K?.-

- Hikari, ¿Talvez? – Al pronunciar el nombre de la antigua novia de Takeru la voz le raspo a Mimi.

Takeru se quedo en silencio mirando los ojos marrones de su amiga. El nunca le había contado a Hikari sobre su apodo, y no fue porque se lo quisiera ocultar, pero, no lo recordó en el momento en que le confeso todo. No había duda, el que le mando el mensaje era su hermano.

- No sabe de mi apodo.-

Mimi no supo el porque pero sintió una felicidad al saber esto, la castaña Italiana no sabia todo de su mejor amigo. Dibujo una media sonrisa, la cual no la noto el rubio.

- Pero hablando de ella.- Mimi quito la sonrisa y vino una mueca.- Tengo que buscarla, ella es la respuesta a todo lo que nos ocurre.

Esa decisión es la que lo había llevado hasta donde se encontraba aquel día, parado entre la multitud en el aeropuerto. El rubio estaba tan sumido en si que no sintió la presencia de la persona que tenia tras el y le clavaba la mirada.

- Jamás imagine que tú vendrías a mí.-

(-)

El agua caliente que salía por la regadera era tan relajante que no le daban ganas de salir de ella a la agente Angelina. La mujer de cabellera negra se hallaba en su departamento, ya había dormido lo suficiente y estaba lista para volver al trabajo. Pero, en su meditación bajo las gotas de agua recordó su plática con Ken. Esto le trajo inquietud, pues lo que le dijo hizo que en su interior una alerta se prendiera.

Ken estaba serio y Angelina solo esperaba a que hablara. El agente cerró su carpeta, se levanto y fue a ponerle el seguro a la puerta de su oficina. Al volver a su lugar miro directamente a los ojos de su compañera de trabajo y hablo.

- Hace mas de dos años, cuando atrapamos a "El Jefe", ¿recuerdas que estuve en el hospital por una herida de bala?.- Angelina asintió, y una desconcierto mayor le surgió, el escuchar que todo se remontaba tiempo atrás no era algo bueno.- Aquel día Izzy y tu me llevaron el reporte del operativo y venían unas fotos.

Ken hizo una pausa, Angelina estaba que le comían las ansias por saber que era lo que tenia su compañero. El peliazul comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y quito la mirada de Angelina, la agente se preocupo ya que esa actitud no era habitual en su jefe. En ese preciso momento la agente recordó lo que paso ese día, la foto.

- La foto que me mandaste analizar y que resulto ser un montaje.- Ken asintió y miro a la agente que trataba de entender por donde iba el asunto.- ¿Qué tiene?

- Esa foto la clasificamos como irrelevante y que fue error de inteligencia poner una foto "gancho".- El termino que uso el agente era una estrategia de la agencia para atrapar presuntos delincuentes, creaban fotos falsas con personas sospechosas de casos muertos y las daban a conocer en cierto lugares para que los implicados creyeran que iban por mal camino y así tomarlos por sorpresa.- No fue ningún error, querían que yo viera la foto. Querían que viera a la persona en ella.

- No recuerdo bien la imagen —

Ken si la recordaba, y como olvidar aquella mujer de cabello lila. La foto la logro recuperar y se quedo con ella para usarla como el inicio de lo que seria su asunto privado. Busco en los casos muertos de donde podía haber salido aquella imagen, no existía nada relacionado con la foto, nunca se creo una foto así para algún operativo. Alguien la había creado fuera de la agencia y de alguna manera la coloco para que llegara a el. La foto no decía mucho, era cerrada y enfocada a la mujer en ella. No hubo mucho por hacer, pero, la foto la seguía teniendo en su poder.

- Había una mujer de cabellera larga color lila.- La agente algo pudo recordar, pero no fue mucho.- Esa mujer la conozco.

- Y es importante, ¿porque?.-

- Se supone que esta muerta.-

La agente se quedo callada, Ken sintió una punzada en el corazón. Por alguna razón aquella mujer le ocasionaba reacción a su jefe, y supuso lo más obvio. Ken estaba enamorado de ella.

Termino de darse el baño y salio hacia su habitación. Saco la ropa que ese día se pondría, y siguió recordando la platica. No fue muy larga, solo recordó que le confeso lo que ya suponía. Ken estaba enamorado de la que nombro Yolei Kana, y que la conoció cuando el y su familia se fueron a vivir por un tiempo a Grecia. "Su muerte fue lo que me trajo aquí", fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que Thomas le mandara llamar.

(-)

El tráfico aquel día era fatal. Mimi tenía ya quince minutos en una larga fila de carros ya que unos metros adelante había ocurrido un choque. Los tránsitos trataban de que la circulación vehicular fuera más fluida, pero sin estorbar a los paramédicos que atendían a los heridos participes del choque. La castaña no le quedo más que estar paciente y sintonizar una estación en la radio. La canción que en ese momento tocaban hablaba sobre la amistad de dos amigos separados por los caminos de la vida, sintió que la letra fue inspirada por la situación que vivió, vivían, Takeru y ella con respecto al hermano del primero. En la mente de la castaña surgió del baúl de sus recuerdos uno que siempre atesoraría.

Era una mañana de domingo. Un Takeru de quince años jugaba con varios amigos al baloncesto en las canchas cerca de su casa, mientras la castaña y sus amigas les miraban y cuchicheaban desde unas pequeñas gradas. El clima ese domingo era nublado pero con vientos calidos que agradaban. En un movimiento de gran destreza y de un profesional, Takeru hizo una jugada excelente y encesto, Mimi salto desde las gradas y vitoreo al rubio. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar para el rubio que no solo venían de sus amigos, también de parte de las de Mimi. Takeru ignoro a un par de sus amigos y ordeno seguir jugando.

- Oye Mimi.- la voz de Antonella, mejor amiga de la castaña, le hablo haciendo que le volteara a ver.- Haya viene tu otro novio.

Las risitas y algunos sonrojos no se hicieron esperar cuando Mimi y sus demás amigas pasaron su vista por donde otro rubio venia corriendo hacia ellas. Se distinguía extasiado y agitado, y eso solo significaba una sola cosa, el rubio tenía una idea.

- ¡Marrón! – su amigo le llamo por su apodo cuando estaba unas gradas abajo, la castaña se abrió paso por una de sus amigas y entre risitas de estas la joven bajo.—Tengo una gran idea.- dijo apenas Mimi estuvo frente a el.- No deja de rondar en mi cabeza, aunque aun no logro armar el rompecabezas, es algo genial.

El rubio hablaba emocionado, su mirada tenía un brillo especial. Mimi le tomo del brazo y le pidió que le contara a detalle su grandiosa idea.

- No puedo, necesitamos a Takeru también.- Matt coloco un par de sus dedos dentro de su boca y soltó un chiflido tan fuerte que hizo que los de la cancha al otro extremo del parque les voltearan a ver. Takeru giro a donde su hermano mayor que le hacia una seña de que se acercase, y así lo hizo.

Los tres fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol, aquella mañana seria el inicio de lo que culminaría con el proyecto "Crib", pero con la promesa de que juntos llegarían lejos, de que sus vidas cambiarían para bien y mejor. Los cimientos del programa a desarrollar tenia ideales buenos, honrados, alegres, que seguirían un camino digno y legal. Mimi desdibujo la sonrisa cuando recordó como esos ideales se fueron deformando hasta caer en lo que en un tiempo fue el crimen. Varios claxon de desesperación de los automóviles tras el de la castaña hicieron que se percatara de que era su turno de avanzar, el transito le daba paso con su mano. La joven dio marcha a su automóvil, debía seguir adelante.

(-)

Takeru y Hikari se encontraban en un restaurante en un lugar exclusivo de Roma. El rubio en ningún momento miro a su acompañante, en tanto la castaña si le miraba con ojos de suplica. Aquel silencio entre la pareja era tan incomodo y sofocante que lo podían transmitir a las personas de las mesas cercanas.

- No creo que hayas venido desde Londres solo para quedarte callado.- Ya no soportaba mas el silencio y la joven decidió acabar con el.

- Vine a retomar lo que hace tiempo dejamos inconcluso.- Los ojos de la joven quisieron dar un brillo de esperanza, pero, al escuchar lo siguiente ese brillo se perdió.- Vengo a saber, ¿Cómo es que puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano?

- No se como me hice ilusiones.- Takeru no escucho lo que dijo Hikari, pues su voz fue un susurro inaudible.- Si, yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? –

Hikari se comenzó a poner nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia su derecha. Takeru conocía muy bien a su exnovia, ese comportamiento era de que algo grande se avecinaba. Tampoco pudo negar que aquella expresión que tenía la castaña lo tenía cautivado, pero, se mostró firme y no flaquearía a sus sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo crees que me hice tu jefe? – Hikari volteo a ver directo a los ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban del rubio.- ¿Por qué crees que los contacte?

Takeru estaba desconcertado, no sabía para donde iban las palabras de la castaña. Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes, parecía que la joven quería que el rubio pudiera digerir lo que vendría.

- Yo llegue a sus vidas porque me lo ordenaron.- Takeru abrió los ojos, era como si la venda que tapaba sus ojos se estuviese cayendo. Ya podía imaginar a donde iba todo.- Tu hermano me pidió que te tuviera bajo el radar, y lo que comenzó como vigilancia termino en una cortina de humo.

- ¡Kratoria!.- Takeru armaba enseguida el rompecabezas, y confirmaba sus teorías.- Te pidieron crear la organización que nombramos "Crib".

Hikari asintió. Un mesero llego a la mesa de la pareja y entrego los platillos que habían ordenado. Todo se veía y olía exquisito, pero, ninguno toco sus alimentos.

- Tu siempre supiste quienes éramos.- El rubio miro como su alimento humeaba, por su mente paso la comida que su madre les preparaba cuando eran pequeños el y su hermano.- Cuando te sugerimos el nombre de la organización, tu sabias que se trataba del programa.

- No en su momento.- Hikari tomo sus cubiertos y se puso a degustar su espagueti. Al terminar de pasar el bocado se limpio con la servilleta blanca que tenia en su regazo y volvió al tema.- Fue hasta el primer informe que le di a tu hermano que me entere el porque de su gran interés en llamarse así.

- El te lo revelo.- La castaña asintió. Por algún motivo el rubio se sentía traicionado y a la vez decepcionado.- Entonces el es miembro de Kratoria.

- Es uno de los líderes.-

Takeru sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquello. Su hermano era líder de la que ahora sabia era la organización hacker más peligrosa del mundo y que hace unos días les había atacado. Nunca pensó que fuese así la situación, creyó que su hermano solo era un peón más del juego, pero, conociéndolo le resultaba mas obvio que fuese artífice de todo lo que estuvo ocurriendo en aquellos meses.

- Me pidió que te diera un mensaje.- Takeru miro intrigado a la joven, ¿Cómo que le pidió que le diera un mensaje?.- Quiere verte.

El rubio se quedo pasmado. Todo era parte de su plan, el sabia que tras el ataque a la agencia y el mensaje, iría en busca de respuestas y que mejor que con quien le ofreció que lo podía encontrar. Su hermano siempre había sido calculador. Y fue entonces cuando una rabia domino a Takeru, al analizar y digerir todo lo que acababa de enterarse no pudo más que molestarse con su hermano. Tantos años que paso buscándolo para que resultara que siempre lo tuvo en la mira, y jamás quiso hacer contacto con el. La ira se convirtió en tristeza, su hermano nunca quiso ser encontrado, nunca quiso volver a hablar con el. Todo fue una perdida de tiempo que termino convirtiendo a Takeru y Mimi en criminales, en unos mas de los peones de su hermano.

- El espera que pronto se puedan ver.- Hikari tomo la mano del rubio que tenia sobre la mesa. Takeru la quito enseguida, luchaba por no derramar lagrima alguna.- Si tu aceptas su invitación te puedo contactar con el.

- ¿Siempre has tenido contacto con el?.-

- No.- El rubio levanto la mirada, Hikari se notaba apenada.- Después de lo ocurrido en Paris les deje claro que ya no contaban conmigo.- Takeru levanto una ceja y dejo que siguiera hablando la castaña.- Hace apenas unos días me contactaron, me dijeron que si te volvía a ver te dijera lo que te acabo de decir.- Hikari quien había bajado la mirada la subió hasta toparse con la del rubio.- ¿Qué han hecho?

Hikari no era ninguna tonta, era obvio que el buscarla a ella para que le diera un mensaje al rubio significaba que tenían un plan para llamar su atención. La joven solo pedía que no fuera nada grave que dañara al rubio.

- Ya lo has de saber.- Takeru se levanto de su lugar, saco su billetera y dejo dinero en la mesa.- Dile a mi hermano que no acepto su invitación.

Hikari trato de detener al rubio quien se fue enseguida del restaurante. La joven corrió entre las mesas tras el joven que le tomo un tramo de ventaja, cuando logro salir del local vio que abordo un taxi. No pudo mas que ver como de nuevo el rubio se alejaba de ella.

(-)

Tras pagar la cuenta de una comida que jamás degustaron, la joven castaña se fue en su auto hacia su casa. La misma donde vivió cosas importantes y bellas con Takeru. A unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, el celular comenzó a vibrar. Hikari vio la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba y contesto.

- No acepto la invitación.- Dicho esto la castaña colgó sin dejar hablar a la otra persona tras la llamada. Hikari tenía el ceño fruncido y su voz se noto molesta. Todo lo que ocurría no le estaba agradando para nada, sabia que lo que le ocurría también era su culpa. Todo esto le hizo entender que era momento de que entrara en el juego también.


	4. Invitación Formal

_**Cuarto capitulo. No se porque pero solo me pongo a escribir un nuevo capitulo y termino haciendo tres hahaha, las ideas fluyen y fluyen por lo que ya esta puntual el nuevo capitulo. Las cosas se pondran difíciles y un momento epico, bueno para mi haha, esta por ocurrir. Pero mejor ya no cuento mas y pasemos a lo siguiente, darle gracias a mis dos seguidoras en twitter, Ivymon y Hikari Potter n.n**_

_**William di Angelo**__**:**_**Como dices, Kratoria es muy poderosa y lo demostraran. El tiempo que Crib les ha otorgado le han sabido aprovechar, pero, no digo mas haha. Con respecto a la relación entre los hermanos, Matt y Takeru, pronto conoceremos mas, y si Takeru tiene justificado su enojo. También ya veremos que es lo que nuestra castaña, Hikari, planea al entrar al juego.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**El "creo" de que ya no estas queriendo al hermano de Takeru puede eliminarse y quedar en "no querer" muajaja. No te preocupes, las dudas se irán respondiendo, pero, las emociones seguirán te lo aseguro hahaha.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Exacto, Mimi aun no se revelado su apellido. Sobre Crib, pues ya se va revelando mas de el, o mejor dicho de Kratoria haha. Las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes a partir de ahora.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Y aun falta cosas por conocer, pero, eso ya pronto lo leera haha. Sobre Hikari también pronto leerás lo que hará, y puede que no sea nada grato.**

_**isabel-takari**__**: **_**Cada vez entenderemos mejor al rubio, y si es triste ver que su hermano mayor nunca lo quiso contactar aun sabien de el. Con Hikari, pues ya veremos que camino es el que toma. Y Mimi y su apellido es misterioso n.n**

_**Fairy Ballerina**__**: **_**Hey no te preocupes por no poder dejar reviews hahaha es entendible, las vacaciones son precisamente eso vacaciones y hay que divertirse. Espero que te siga gustan lo historia conforme va avanzando.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 4: Invitación Formal

En la sala de inteligencia de la agencia, Shelby e Izzy trabajaban en la investigación de dos sujetos que según los espías eran miembros de Kratoria. La labor iba de lo más tranquila y aburrida. Estando solo ellos dos las charla se limitaba a términos computacionales, uno que otro chiste de la joven y sugerencias en como hacer cierto procedimiento. La novata como era conocida por varios en la agencia termino su parte del trabajo, se recargo en el respaldo de su silla giratoria y dio un par de vueltas en ella. La joven no era alguien que se caracterizara por ser quieta, era todo lo contrario, siempre tenia que estar haciendo algo ó no estaría a gusto. Izzy le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Esa joven le recordaba cuando era de su edad, no hace mucho.

- Señor Izzy – La joven se quedo quita en su silla quedando frente al pelirrojo.

- Dime, Shel –

La joven morena se quedo pensativa un momento, parecía que le apenaba lo que quería saber. El pelirrojo dejo lo que hacia y puso su atención en su compañera que movía sus dedos muy rápido mientras sujetaba el soporte del asiento.

- Vengas, cualquier duda que tengas puedes decírmela.-

- Es sobre el agente Thierry.- Izzy por alguna razón sentía que por allí iba el asunto de la novata.- Y también sobre la agente Mimi.- agrego en el ultimo momento Shelby al ver la media sonrisa de Izzy.

- ¿Qué hay sobre ellos?.-

- Se que no es de mi importancia, pero, siempre me ha gustado conocer a mis compañeros.- Izzy asintió, el siempre había sido de la idea de que entre mejor se conociera un equipo de trabajo todo se haría mejor y habrían un buen ambiente.- Y el agente Takeru y Mimi son un tanto misteriosos, ¿no lo crees?

Eso era algo que mas que cierto, aquel par era tan misterioso que solo los lideres de los agentes y talvez Ken eran los únicos que sabían mas de ellos. El pelirrojo que llevaba más de dos años trabajando con ellos no había logrado mas que conocer la punta del iceberg.

- Incluso no se como se apellida la agente Mimi.-

- Ni yo.- Eso era cierto, la castaña siempre se presento como Mimi, nunca revelo su apellido y la vez que se lo pregunto Izzy no tuvo respuesta ya que Takeru y Ken les interrumpieron.

- Pero señor Izzy, usted ya lleva dos años trabajando con ellos.-

- Cierto, pero yo siempre he respetado su privacidad.- Izzy bajo un poco la mirada y agrego.- Pienso que aun no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que ellos abran su vida a mi.

Shelby sintió en aquellas palabras una sinceridad que le conmovió, sabia que el pelirrojo tenia cierta admiración por Takeru y Mimi y con lo que le dijo pudo ver que el estaba ansioso de poder conocerlos mas a fondo. Ese sentimiento era algo que compartían, ya que ella también quería saber mas de sus colegas y mas aun del rubio.

- Tiempo al tiempo.- Izzy volvió a su computador y comenzó a teclear.- Deja término esto y vamos a comer.

- Me parece perfecto.-

(-)

Un Chevy Cruze salio de entre la fila de carros que transitaba por una avenida y se estaciono en la cera de enfrente a una tienda de libros. Dos sujetos, un hombre y una mujer, miraban atentos donde la gente entraba y salía de la tienda. La mujer bajo del auto minutos después de que llegaron y se adentro en la librería. El hombre estuvo atentos por mas de veinte minutos cuando una joven castaña salio del establecimiento y fue hacia su camioneta blanca. La joven era Mimi. El hombre saco su celular, de último modelo, y marco un número. Espero hasta que le contestaron, en tanto su compañera salio también de la librería y cruzo la calle para volver al auto.

- Señor, soy yo – el hombre tenia una voz gruesa y áspera.- la tenemos en la mira, a partir de ahora la tendremos vigilada.- la voz al otro lado del auricular dijo algo y el sujeto asintió.- Entendido, esperaremos su orden.

La mujer entro al auto y miro a su amigo, ambos sonrieron y el sujeto encendió el automóvil para seguir las ordenes que les dieron.

- Esto se va a poner bueno.- comento la mujer excitada.

(-)

En las instalaciones de la agencia en Madrid, Takeru y Ken mantenían una junta con los superiores de aquel país. Mantenían un trabajo cooperativo con los agentes de España para poder atrapar a los criminales que les habían jugado malas tretas. El superior Veeren mando al par de agentes a encontrarse con Manuel Ramos, Director de la agencia española. Junto con el equipo del director la junta giraba en torno a los sucesos de días atrás. Había muchas piezas que debían de unir para así formar el rompecabezas.

- Las facturas están a nombre de un tal Raúl Sanchez.- Ken sujetaba uno de los tantos papeles que habían en la mesa de la sala.- Lleno todo con datos concisos y comprobables.

- Esto no sugiere que tenían ya tiempo planeando el ataque.- Un señor de cabellera corta y de color cobriza como sus ojos, era el agente encargado de toda la investigación presente.- Este sujeto sabia que seria investigado, sabia que no caeríamos que era español y que todo su historial era falso.- El agente se giro a su compañera a lado y siguió su platica.- Batallamos pero mi compañera Marina dio con su supuesta verdadera identidad.

- Encontramos que era de nacionalidad mexicana.- La agente de nombre Marina prosiguió con la explicación.- Encontramos que era un expresidiario de aquel país y que hace dos años se había fugado de la prisión de Sinaloa, donde lo tenían.- La agente dio un trago a su vaso con agua y aclaro su garganta, la junta ya tenia mas de hora y media.- Encontramos toda su "información" de vida, parecía tan real todo y mas por la dificultad en dar con sus datos que creímos haber dado en el blanco.

"Que calculador" pensó el rubio que solo se limitaba a escuchar y solo participaba una que otra vez en la reunión. No podía creer como era que su hermano había armado todo aquel plan, cada vez se estaba convenciendo que con el paso del tiempo llego ha afinar y mejorar su habilidades. El estaba en otro nivel, uno que ni el mismo había alcanzado en su tiempo de hacker.

La junta prosiguió con los datos del segundo sospechoso, una joven que no podría pasar de los diecinueve. Como el caso del sujeto, la llamada "Jimena Castro", toda su información era falsa, lo curioso de este caso es que con ella tuvieron el camino mas difícil pues su nacionalidad no estaba en la jurisdicción de la agencia. Lo que pasaba es que ella era "Colombiana" y aquel país no le daba facilidades como otros países a la agencia. Tuvieron que escarbar mucho donde pudieron y al dar con que era de Colombia tuvieron que solicitar permisos al gobierno para que les permitiera accesar a datos que llevaran a la "verdadera" identidad de la joven. Esta situación provoco que la investigación se hiciera lenta. Cumplido las dos horas y cuarto de que inicio la junta, se dio por terminada. Los agentes participes en dicho evento se fueron retirando, solo quedaron Takeru, Ken y el director Manuel.

- Agentes.- La voz del director, un sujeto rellenito, calvo y con un gran bigote, les llamo desde el otro lado de la sala de juntas. Manuel estaba dándoles la espalda mientra apreciaba la ciudad capital.

- Diga.- Ken se acerco al hombre grande.- ¿Qué le podemos ayudar?

- En cuidarse.-

- ¿Qué quiere decir?.-

- Siento que estamos luchando contra una bestia que no conocemos, pero que si nos conoce a nosotros.- Takeru y Ken concibieron un fuerte golpe en el pecho, algo les estrujo por dentro.- Manténganse con cuidado.

- Igual ustedes.- Ken y Manuel se dieron la mano, luego Takeru hizo lo mismo con el director.- Nos veremos en unas semanas.

- Suerte.-

Takeru y Ken salieron de la sala de juntas. Cada quien estaba en su mundo, tantas cosas rondaron por sus cabezas. Las palabras que el director español les había dicho les provoco una revuelta interior. Takeru miro de reojo a su compañero y noto que estaba pensativo, no pudo sentir curiosidad, algo le decía que no solo era el quien fue afectado por aquellas palabras. No creyó conveniente preguntar en ese momento que le sucedía, prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión en donde su pregunta no se le pudiera revertir.

(-)

Mimi tenía el día libre, por lo que aprovecho a distraerse todo lo que pudiera de la situación del trabajo. Se encontraba en un Mall visitando cuanta tienda tuviera aquel lugar. Entro a una tienda de zapatos, siempre le había fascinado comprar los mas que pudiera, pero, cuando toda su vida cambio y entro a trabajar en la agencia ese gusto fue disminuido. Miraba en el mostrador viendo cada uno de las tantas variedades que tenían. El lugar estaba a rebosar de mujeres comprando, probándose o viendo los zapatos. La castaña estaba tan absorta en ver cada modelo de zapato en una de las repisas de al fondo del local que no sintió que alguien se pusiera tras ella. Pronto algo en su espalda se poso y reconocía la forma.

- No te muevas, actúa normal.- la voz de otra mujer sonó en el oído de la castaña.- Vengo de parte de un amigo tuyo.

- ¿De quién?.- Mimi sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba mas quería hacer tiempo para buscar una forma de atrapar a su agresora.

- ¿Te dice algo Crib?.-

- Tal vez.-

- Solo vengo a dejarle un mensaje contigo.- la mujer hizo que se movieran un poco a la derecha para no llamar la atención.- Quiere que Takeru reconsidere su invitación.

Mimi sabia perfecto a lo que se refería la mujer tras ella. Apenas Takeru regreso de Roma, el y ella tuvieron una platica sobre lo que se entero por parte de Hikari. La platica termino con un rubio diciéndole sobre la invitación que le mandaron con la castaña. Mimi comprendió los sentimientos de Takeru porque ella misma las tenia, estaba de acuerdo en no aceptar la invitación del mayor de los Thierry, y es que un miedo de encontrarse con una persona diferente a la que conocieron en un tiempo les dominaba, ó eso fue en un principio. Ahora, el sentimiento era de molestia. Fueron piezas en el juego del mayor de los rubios.

- Creo que mi amigo ya les contesto.-

- Queremos que recapacite.-

- Nunca aceptara.- La castaña trato de hacer un movimiento, pero, su agresora fue mas rápida y le amenazo con la pistola, que por lo que pudo ver tenia oculta entre su bolsa y pecho.- ¿Por qué no mejor el viene a visitarnos?

- Me temo que eso es imposible.- la mujer se acerco mas al oído de Mimi.- Si su respuesta sigue siendo no, entonces tendremos que darle una invitación mas formal.

- Disculpe, ¿algo en que la pueda ayudar?.- una de las trabajadores se acerco a la castaña, fue en ese momento cuando ya no sintió que le oprimían en la espalda. Giro y no vio mas que multitudes de mujeres.

- ¿Sabe quien estaba tras de mi cuando llego?.-

- Lo siento no me fije.-

Siguió buscando con la mirada la agente, pero, su intento fue inútil en tratar de hallar alguien que no vio. Una preocupación invadió el cuerpo de Mimi, ¿Qué era lo que su agresora quería decir con "Invitación formal?. Lo que fuese que significase no sonaba que pasaría algo bueno. Debía hablar con Takeru, y enseguida.

(-)

El atarceder terminaba, y una Angelina llegaba a su departamento. Con la ausencia de Ken y Takeru no había mucho por hacer en aquel día. Decidió que esa noche dormiría a mas no poder. Prendió su laptop para ver su correo y entretenerse un momento antes de ir a dormir. Mientras observaba sus mails una alarmita apareció junto con un recuadro de una compañera del trabajo. Era una de sus mejores amigas que tenia tiempo fuera del país y decidió contestar. En su pantalla apareció una mujer de cabellera roja, pero de menor intensidad que la de Izzy.

- Mariana – Saludo Angelina muy enérgica, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amiga.

- ¡Angelina! – contesto con una suave voz la mujer en la pantalla.- ¡He vuelto, amiga!

- ¿Estas en Londres? – la mujer asintió y Angelina dibujo una gran sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja. Un "toc,toc" sonó desde la puerta principal del departamento.- Permíteme, deja veo quien es.

Angelina se levanto de su silla dejando ver a su amiga en la pantalla solo la puerta del baño que tenia la luz encendida. Un "Que demonios" se escucho a lo lejos, la agente de nombre Mariana se comenzó a preocupar y al escuchar un grito ahogado de su amiga un nervio le subyugo. Se escucharon golpes y cosas que se quebraban, la joven quería poder mover la cámara para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo. No fue hasta que un sujeto con suéter negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul rey y un pasa montañas que cubría su rostro se coloco frente a la cámara, al ver que había una viedollamada se acerco a la mesa y se pego a la cámara.

- Será mejor que mandes una ambulancia para tu amiga.- El sujeto sonrío y termino la videollamada.

(-)

Por las calles de la ciudad de Madrid, una camioneta roja de doble cabina era conducida por Takeru. Después de la junta, los agentes se disponían a ir a su hotel, puesto que aun tenia cosas por hacer y les llevaría un par de días. El vehiculo hizo alto ante la luz roja en el semáforo. El rubio con el rabillo del ojo miro a Ken quien mantenía una miraba perdida a quien sabe que. Si algo tenía Takeru, era su perspicacia y sabía que algo tenía su compañero.

- Hoy es el clásico.- Ken miro a unos hinchas del equipo local, Real Madrid, pasar en una camioneta por la calle que tenia el semáforo en verde.- ¿A quien apoyas?

- Barcelona.-

- Muy lógico.-

Takeru al ver el verde puso en marcha la camioneta. La curiosidad del rubio por saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero, le gano por lo que detuvo el auto estacionándolo cerca de un cera tras otro auto.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Takeru?, ¿Por qué detienes la camioneta? –

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.-

- No entiendo.-

- Te he notado muy ausente.- Takeru apago la radio para que la música no les distrajese.- Tu comportamiento no es el habitual.

- No es nada, solo estoy conmocionado por lo que ha estado sucediendo.- El agente Black no miraba al rubio.

- No mientas.- Ken volteo a Takeru y le miro con ojos de desconcierto. La forma en que le hablo su colega mostraba una firmeza que le tomo desprevenido. Ken no era un tipo al que se le notara lo que pudiera tener en su interior, molestias, alegrías, ó lo que fuese. Siempre era un tipo seco, inexpresivo la mayoría del tiempo. Y que Takeru se diera cuenta de su situación quería decir que en verdad estaba afectado por la foto.

- Mira Takeru te puedo…- El celular de Ken timbro interrumpiendo lo que diría el agente. Al atender la llamada no le dejaron hablar, Takeru escucho una voz alterada mas no entendió lo que decía. Por el rostro que puso Ken no podían ser buenas noticias. Algo malo ocurrió, y no pudo evitar pensar que tenía que ver con su hermano.


	5. Contacto

_**Quinto capitulo. Si que las emociones están incrementado verdad, ya veo que algunos les surge la duda del hermano mayor de Takeru. Todo se responderá pronto, y cuando lean lo que les tengo planeado ojala que les guste y emocione. Adelantándome al siguiente capitulo, espero tenerlo listo para el viernes y actualizar ya que en las vacaciones que se acercan estaré un tanto ausente, pero ya hablaremos de eso luego.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**:**_**Será un sentido del humor negro, porque lo que hicieron no fue bueno, para Angelina hehehe. Muchas dudas, que te aseguro se resolverán la mayoría en este capitulo, por lo que te dejo pasar a leer y luego me compartas tus ideas n.n**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Vaya, odias al hermano de Takeru y aun ni aparición tiene en la historia, esto va mas que bien haha. Lo digo con respecto a que se cumple el objetivo de crearles ese sentimiento hacia el personaje. Sobre lo del twitter que bueno que me lo aclaras que la verdad no sabia bien quien eras haha.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Muy decidido diría yo, y ya veras el porque haha.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Y aun falta cosas por conocer, pero, eso ya pronto lo leera haha. Sobre Hikari también pronto leerás lo que hará, y puede que no sea nada grato.**

_**isabel-takari**__**: **_**Si que hubieron cosas interesante en el capitulo pasado, pero, en este habra mucho mas. El misterio se agrandara aun cuando respuestas habrá (esto rima no?), hahaha en fin disfruta el capitulo.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 5: Contacto

El pitido constante de la maquina de pulso, era lo único que sonaba en la habitación del hospital en donde Ken, Izzy, Mimi, Shelby y Takeru estaban para acompañar a su colega Angelina. La joven estaba completamente golpeada, y en su brazo tenia marcas de cuchillo. Su estado era deplorable, y aun no recobraba el conocimiento. Los doctores a cargo de la agente temían que pudiera caer en un estado de coma, por lo que la tenían monitoreada las veinticuatro horas del dia. El más afectado de todos era Ken, Takeru que estaba a su lado podía escuchar como chillaban los dientes y se percato que tenía la mano izquierda en un puño.

- Dejémosla descansar.- Takeru tomó del hombro a su colega y lo llevo a la puerta de la habitación. Los demas los siguieron y el ultimo en salir fue Izzy, que le dedico una ultima mirada a su amiga antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los agentes se fueron a una de las tantas salas de espera del hospital. No había más que dos personas que esperaban noticias del doctor, que les informara sobre algún familiar ó amigo. Apenas todos tomaron asiento, Ken soltó su molestia.

- ¿Cómo demonios le paso esto?.- Las miradas de desconcierto no se hicieron esperar, el líder de los agentes estaba teniendo esas ultimas semanas un cambio en su comportamiento significativo.

- Kratoria nos tiene vigilados.- Izzy de su maletín saco su laptop y la encendió. Ken le miro esperando a que diera una explicación más tangible.- Saben quienes somos, y parecer ser que nos empezaran a cazar.

- ¿Crees eso, Señor Izzy?.- Shelby no pudo ocultar su espanto antes la posibilidad de que los tipos malos fueran tras ella y le hicieran algo.

- Es factible.-

- Pero, ¿Por qué aseguras que es Kratoria?.-

- En el informe, que un no leen, los investigadores encontraron sobre el cuerpo de Angelina esto.- El pelirrojo volteo su laptop para que pudieran ver en la pantalla un extraño símbolo. Era una especie de curva con salientes y bajo esta un círculo, en el cual en su centro una "_K" _estilizada. Era el emblema de Kratoria, con el firmaban sus actos delictivos, y que los agentes ya conocían perfectamente.

Takeru al ver esto sintió que lo ocurrido a su colega en la habitación que le quedaba detrás era por su culpa. Consideró que esto era una reprenda de su hermano por no aceptar su invitación a encontrarse. Culpa, era lo que en su interior se propagaba. Miro a sus compañeros hablar del tema de Kratoria, y fue hasta que se topo con la mirada de Mimi que un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda. Su amiga tenia una mirada de angustio, y de que sabia algo importante sobre la situación. Necesitaban hablar, pero, no era el momento.

Ken e Izzy cambiaban opiniones, el primero estaba acalorado de molestia y el segundo trataba de tranquilizarlo. La plática llevaba una hora, el rubio y la castaña no compartieron mucho de sus pensamientos y teorías. Takeru se disculpo y fue ala cafetería, Mimi con la escusa de despejar su mente acompaño a su amigo en tanto Ken seguía tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera del informe que Izzy le hizo llegar. Ya en la cafetería del hospital, la cual era un pequeño espacio donde en ese momento había bastante gente. Takeru y Mimi fueron al dispendio de café y allí el rubio comenzó hablar.

- ¿Qué sabes?.-

- Hoy en la mañana me emboscaron.- Takeru volteo a ver a su amiga preocupado. Temía que también le hubieran hecho algo malo a su amiga.- No te preocupes, solo me dejaron un mensaje, uno que se relaciona con Angelina.

- ¿Qué pasó?.-

- Me dijeron que por no aceptar verte con…- Mimi guardo silencio al intuir que alguien les miraba, pero, nadie les prestaba atención.- El caso es que me dijeron que te entregarían una invitación mas formal.

Takeru abrió los ojos de la impresión, sus suposición de que lo ocurrido era una reprimenda era errónea. Su hermano estaba yendo lejos por llamar su atención. Lo estaba orillando hacer lo que el quería.

- Supongo que esta fue la manera de darte la invitación.- Mimi tenia los vellos se su piel erizados al pensar en la manera tan cruel de actuar de su amigo.- ¿Qué haremos?

Takeru volteo a su amiga y le miro firme a su lado, sabia que ella jamás en la vida lo abandonaría, por más loca que fuese la idea ella estaría a su lado. Tomo la mano de su mejor amiga y la acaricio. En esos momentos era cuando Takeru nunca entendió el porque nunca se pudo enamorar de tan hermosa mujer.

- Por el momento esperar.-

- ¿Esperar?.-

- Si, mi hermano ya me dio el mensaje por lo que dejara que pase un tiempo para volver a contactarme.- Takeru analizaba la situación y por lo que conocía a su hermano, su modus operandi marcaba que no actuaría de nuevo, no por lo menos en un tiempo.- No te preocupes, en estos momentos los demás estamos seguros.

- ¿Me lo aseguras?.- Mimi no se notaba muy convencida, si bien ella también conocía el modo de operar de su amigo, una corazonada le decía lo contrario.

- Sabes que es cierto.- Takeru termino de preparar su café, el de Izzy y el de Shelby, y los acomodo en una charola con entrada para varios vasos.- Es mejor regresar, no queremos que piensen mal los demás.

(-)

En la comodidad de su comedor, Hikari terminaba de limpiar la mesa donde acababa de comer. Coloco su laptop donde antes estuvo su plato, y la encendió. Luego de que cargara todo el sistema, lo primero que apareció en la pantalla después de que estuviera negra, fue su fondo el cual era una foto. En la imagen estaban Takeru y ella, se hallaban en la Torre Eiffel abrazados y se mostraban muy felices. La sonrisa en sus labios lo confirmaba. Esa foto era de la noche ñeque cenaron en aquel hermoso restaurante ubicado en la torre. Una lagrima se le escapo del ojos a la joven y rodó por su mejilla. Amaba aquella imagen, representaba la esperanza de algo bueno en su mundo gris. Aquel rubio la llenaba de luz, una que perdió por idiota. Los recuerdos de la castaña se vieron truncados al momento en que una solicitud de videollamada apareció en el centro de la pantalla. _"Brave te esta llamando"_ era lo que se leía en el recuadro. La joven llevo su mano al trackpad y con un ligero movimiento de su dedo índice movió la flecha hasta posicionarla en donde decía _"Contestar". _Dudo en si era bueno dar el click, un temor, angustia y molestia le detenían. La llamada era insistente, y después de cinco minutos que para la castaña fueron horas, se decidió. Dio click y no tardeo en abrirse la ventana de la videollamada. La persona que aparece frente a ella le sonríe, la castaña no hace ni un gesto, un cuando verle le alegraba había mas de por medio.

- Hola hermano.-

(-)

Ya en la noche los agentes, con excepción de Ken, se dispusieron a ir a sus casas a descansar. Aun con lo ocurrido y la insistencia de la agencia, ni uno tenia escoltas para protegerlos de cualquier peligro. Eso parecía, pero, todos tenían razón en que estaban siendo cuidados de manera secreta. Takeru y Mimi salieron del hospital bien abrigados pues aquella noche era muy fría. Anduvieron por el estacionamiento del hospital hasta encontrar la camioneta blanca de la castaña. La abordaron y pronto estuvieron camino a su hogar. El rubio es el conductor, y no parece tener prisa por llegar a su destino. En todo el camino los amigos van en silencio, incluso la radio la llevan apagada. Y es cuando pasando por el _Tower Bridge _que Mimi rompe el silencio.

- Esta yendo muy lejos.-

- Lo se.- Takeru aprieta fuerte el volante, lo hace en una manera de buscar liberar su inquietud.- Me preocupa mi hermano.

- ¿Aceptaras?.-

Takeru no contestas. En su interior hay un enfrentamiento de emociones que no lo dejan pensar con claridad. Con lo que su hermano acababa de hacer le quedo muy claro que haría cualquier cosa por llamar su atención.

- Me has dicho que no me preocupe, que no volverá atacar por el momento.- Mimi jugaba con sus uñas.- me dices que esperemos, pero, si no hacemos algo volverá hacer algo.

Su amiga tenía más que la razón. Debía admitir que al decirle que no se preocupara era una manera de tranquilizarla, pero, esa opción que planteo no era la mejor.

- Necesito pensar mejor.-

- Necesitamos.-

Takeru sonrío ante el comentario de su mejor amiga. Sentirla a su lado era lo que lo mantenía fuerte y cuerdo. Aquella noche la usarían para ordenar sus ideas, y confesar sus temores.

(-)

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban los agentes se presentación a trabajar, todos excepto Shelby e Izzy quienes aun no llegaban. Ken, Takeru, Mimi y otros dos agentes coordinaban las horas que mantendrían vigilada el hospital donde Angelina estaba hospitalizada. Después fueron a encontrarse con la amiga de la agente, Mariana, para interrogarla sobre los sucesos el día del ataque. La también agente fue la que dio la alarma de la agresión que sufrió Angelina, y como buena agente acepto de inmediato cuando la citaron al interrogatorio.

Estaban en una habitación de paredes metálicas y sin ventanas, en el cuadrado que formaban las paredes solo un a mesa se colocaba en el centro junto con unas sillas. Allí seria el lugar del interrogatorio.

- Bien cuéntanos que sucedió.- Ken miro a los ojos de la agente.- Que es lo que recuerdas.

- No fue mucho.- La agente estaba algo temblorosa, las imágenes y sonidos que comenzó a recordar la tenían así.- Solo le mande un mensaje de videollamada, la cual contesto de inmediato.- La agente Mariana junto sus manos y cerro los ojos.- Solo nos saludamos porque en eso llamaron a la puerta. Angelina se disculpo y fue atender.- Mariana hizo una pausa, miro primero a Takeru, luego a Mimi y al final a Ken antes de proseguir.- Y lo único que escuche fue que Angelina maldecía seguido de golpes, quejidos y cosas quebrarse. Después de unos minutos un sujeto encapuchado apareció en la cámara y me dijo que mandara una ambulancia a buscar a mi amiga, luego termino la conexión.

- ¿Solo viste a uno?.- Pregunto Mimi, mientras anotaba algunas cosas en un block de notas.

- Si.-

- Y no pudiste ver nada del aspecto del agresor.-

- No, estaba bien cubierto.-

Los agentes sabían que esa información no era nada, pero, era mejor que nada. Takeru siguió con algunas preguntas mas, seguido de Ken. Mariana contestaba a cada pregunta que le planteaban. El interrogatorio no duro mas que unos veinte minutos ante la poca información con la que se podía trabajar. Dieron por terminada todo, y se despidieron de Mariana.

- Cualquier cosa, cuentan conmigo.- La agente en especialidad de "encubierto", ofreció su sincera ayuda, en sus ojos ahora se mostraba un fuego de venganza arder.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta.- Takeru le dio la mano a la agente y se fue seguido de sus compañeros a la oficina de investigación.

En el camino se encontraron con Izzy, el joven les saludo alegre. La razón de su ausencia en aquella parte de la mañana fue porque el pelirrojo fue que tenía una reunión con agentes de otra sección. Los agentes devolvieron el saludo a su compañero, pero, este al ver que solo estaban Takeru, Mimi y Ken frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y esta Shel?.-

- Aun no llega.- Soltó Ken sin tomar mucha importancia.- Yo creo que se le hizo tarde.

- No lo creo.- Izzy se mostró preocupado.

- Es cierto, Thompson no es de las que llegan tarde al trabajo.- Takeru igual que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.- Algo no esta bien aquí, esa chica podrá ser muy distraída y parlanchina, pero jamás irresponsable.

- Cierto, nos avisaría si es que por alguna razón se tardaría en llegar.- Mimi recordó que solo una vez pasó eso, la joven aviso que se retrasaría por culpa del trafico.- Llámale, Takeru.

El rubio tomo su celular, busco en su directorio el número de la agente y marcó. El timbre sonó un par de veces y contestaron.

- Vaya, ya comenzaba a creer que no le llamarías.- Una voz distorsionada sonó al otro lado de la llamada, Takeru abrió los ojos de desconcierto. No esperaba que alguien mas le contestara, y menos de esa forma.- ¿Qué tan poco aprecias a tus colegas?

- ¿Quién eres?.- Al decir esto Ken, Izzy y Mimi se percataron que algo no andaba bien.- Mas te vale que no le hagas hecho algo malo.

- No te preocupes por tu amiguita.- La voz distorsionada parecía disfrutar la situación.- Es muy atractiva, pero no te preocupes ella estará bien mientras escuches.

- Ya se a donde va esto.-

- Entonces me ahorras muchas palabras.- La voz no quitaba ese timbre de diversión, el rubio se comenzaba a fastidiar.- Solo te Dize que quiere una respuesta esta misma noche, si no la tiene ya no seremos tan dóciles con tus amigos.- Takeru se sintió atrapado, frustrado y desconcertado, su hermano estaba actuando fuera de lo que le conocía.- Dale tu respuesta contactándote con cierta castaña a la que me han dicho te entiendes bien.

- ¿Dónde tienes a mi colega?.- Takeru no podía contestar aquello libremente, no cuando tenía aun lado a Ken e Izzy, quienes por fortuna no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que le decían.

- Avisado estas.- La voz distorsionada no le gusto que le ignoraran, su voz se torno sombrea.

- Dime donde la tienen.-

- Se que te gustan los acertijo, ¿cierto?.- Takeru ya no aguantaba al estupido o estupida que estuviera hablando con el.- Si lo resuelves la encontraras, solo que tienes que ser rápido.

- Ya dime.-

- Donde los gemelos se alzan, la doncella descansa. Si el tiempo se acaba, al río se lanza.- dicho esto la comunicación se corto.

- ¡Maldición!.-

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Los compañeros del rubio se notan ansiosos por saber la situación.

-Secuestraron a Shelby.- Takeru en su mente tenia el acertijo, necesitaba averiguar enseguida que era lo que le significaba. No prestaba atención a lo que sus compañeros le decían, si no hasta que Ken le tomo de los hombros fue que les compartió el acertijo.

Todos se quedaron pensando, por lo que decía el acertijo no tenían mucho tiempo si querían ver a su amiga. Pensaron por cinco minutos y fue cuando Izzy dio en el clavo.

- Habla del _Tower Bridge._-

- ¿Seguro?.-

- SI, no hay tiempo de explicaciones.-

(-)

Salieron volando de la agencia, no se detuvieron para nada. Se fueron en el carro del pelirrojo, que al ser pequeño seria mas fácil transitar por las calles que en una camioneta, como la que tenia la mayoría. Ken coloco sobre el capote del auto una sirena y esto les facilillo su camino al puente. Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar al puente, y se encontraron con la duda de donde buscarla. Izzy iba lento por el puente, aun con la sirena encendida, por lo que los autos les evitaban rebasándolos por la izquierda. No veían nada extraño. Buscaban algo que les llamara la atención cuando una Van blanca de carga, totalmente cerrada, se les emparejo y les toco el claxon. Todos voltearon y vieron al conductor cubierto con un pasamontañas, solo notaron que sonreía.

- Llegan muy a tiempo.- les grito para que les escuchasen.- Aquí esta su amiga.

Dicho esto las puertas traseras de la camioneta se abrieron, Izzy y Ken que iban a delante vieron por el retrovisor que lanzaron una caja grande de madera, con esto la camioneta acelero y se fue metiendo entre los carros. Takeru y Mimi voltearon a ver como la caja caía en seco y casi era destruida por un carro que freno a tiempo. Izzy quien manejaba freno y dejaron que Takeru y Mimi bajaran y fueran por Shelby. Apenas se bajaron, Izzy arranco para ir tras los de la camioneta.

Takeru y Mimi se colocaron frente a la caja para desviar a los carros que se aproximaban, todo para evitar algun accidente y cuidar a su compañera. La castaña se acerco a la caja y dio unos golpecitos en ella.

- ¿Shelby estas allí?.-

- ¿Mimi?, ¡ayúdame, Mimi!.- grito la joven en desesperación, se escuchaba muy asustada y talvez llorando.

- Tranquila, te sacaremos pronto.- Takeru ya había llamado a la agencia a que trajeran ayuda.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, solo algo golpeada.-

Mimi dejo escapar un suspiro, era un alivio saber que su amiga sufriera la misma desgracia que Angelina.

- Sáquenme de aquí, por favor.-

- Ya viene la ayuda.-

No paso más de veinte minutos cuando los agentes y una ambulancia llegaron auxiliar a Takeru, Mimi y Shelby. Los agentes traían lo necesario para abrir la caja, ya que Takeru informo la situación. La vialidad se cerró por unos momentos para mayor seguridad y a pesar de la inconformidad de los automovilistas, los agentes trabajaron. Con unas largas varas de acero, varios agentes entre ellos Takeru, lograron abrir la tapa de la caja. Apenas y se abrió una Shelby con rasguños y dolor salio corriendo abrazar al rubio que fue el que tenia enfrente.

- Gracias al venir por mi.- Shelby rodeaba fuerte al rubio, quien apenado muy apenas coloco un brazo en su espalda para tenerla en medio abrazo.- Pensé que moriría.

- Perdóname.- Susurro Takeru pues el sabia que todo era su culpa.

- No te culpo a ti.- Shelby se separo un poco de Takeru, vio como unos paramédicos se le acercaban. Por lo que se acerco al oído del rubio.- Al que culpo es al que te obliga a reunirte con el.

Takeru se quedo atónito al escuchar lo que su compañera le dijo. La joven se alejo del rubio y se fue con los paramédicos que la comenzaron atender. Por la mente del rubio una duda emergió. ¿Acaso Shelby sabia lo que ocurría?.

(-)

En la noche Takeru y Mimi se encontraban en la sala de su departamento. Sentados en el sillón alargado y afelpado tenían frente a ellos una mesa y sobre ella el celular del rubio. La situación de aquella mañana les dejo en claro lo que debían hacer. Y ante la mala fortuna de que Ken e Izzy no pudieron atrapar a los de la camioneta, aun usando la ayuda de la agencia y su sistema satelital, reafirmo la decisión. La gente del hermano de Takeru era muy buena.

- Bien, es tiempo.- Mimi tomo el celular y se lo paso a Takeru.

- Esto no me agrada para nada.-

- Es necesario.-

- Bien.-

Takeru marco el número que conocía de memoria y espero a que le contestaran. No tuvo que pasar más allá de primer timbre cuando le contestaron.

- Hikari, tengo ya mi respuesta.-

(-)

Al día siguiente, por la mañana antes de que Takeru y Mimi salieran al trabajo alguien toco en la puerta. Mimi fue la que atendió y al ver de quien se trataba una mueca hizo presencia en sus labios. Frente a la castaña se postraba por primera vez Hikaria quien no le miraba con buenos ojos. La rivalidad entre las castañas no se podía ocultar.

- Por fin llegas.-

- ¿Me dejas pasar?.- Mimi se hizo aun lado y la joven de cabellera castaño claro, a diferencia de ella que era de cabello castaño obscuro.- ¿Dónde esta Takeru?

- Aquí.- El rubio estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. Hikari lucho por no lanzarse al rubio y abrazarlo, se detuvo de tratar arreglar las cosas con el. No era el mejor momento y sus palabras para el ya no valían.- No hay que perder tiempo, haz el contacto.

- Bien.- La castaña claro estaba triste de ver como su amado rubio le trataba, pero, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Hikari saco de su maleta de rueditas una laptop, el cargador y una especie de USB plateada que conecto en la computadora. Al encender la computadora en la cosa plateada un foco azul se brillo. La pantalla de la computadora pareció configurarse y después de unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad y apareció el escritorio. El fondo era el mismo de siempre, la foto de Hikari y Takeru en su cena en la Torre Eiffel.

- ¡Por favor!.- exclamo mordazmente Mimi al ver la foto. Le pareció patético que la castaño claro tuviera dicha foto como fondo de pantalla. Hikari miro con ojos de asesina a la castaña obscuro.

- Prosigue.- Takeru hizo como que nada pasó, ignoro la foto y no mostró debilidad alguna. Esto le dolió a Hikari.

- Claro.-

Hikari abrió un programa extraño en donde introdujo unos números y letras. Al poco tiempo aparecieron nombres en clave y eligió el que decía _Imperator_. Aquel nombre hizo que el rubio y la castaña obscuro se miraran intrigados. El sonido de un teléfono haciendo una llamada resonó en la sala. Takeru y Mimi estaban muy nerviosos, después de tanto tiempo volverían a ver a su hermano y amigo respectivamente. El timbre sonó un par de veces mas y de pronto se silencio dando paso a la ventana que mantendría la videollamada.


	6. Río de Janeiro

_**Sexto capitulo. Estamos llegando a lo intenso de la historia, y todo lo que se viene planteando tomara forma. Lo malo es que ya estamos a la mitad de esta historia, pero, les prometo llenarla de emociones.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**:**_**Las piezas ya están en el tablero, y se comenzaran acomodar. Muchas sorpresas aun faltan y puede que no todo este tan claro aun. Pero, pronto lo descubrirás.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Take it easy, respira hasta diez hahaha. Se que Matt es cruel, pero, aun falta muajajaja así que mejor veamos que pasa y luego decides si matarlo. Y bueno si con lo que va ya te provocan emociones de molestia y tristeza (Hikari), creo que con estos capítulos que se avecinan incrementaran.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Ya pronto sabrás, o confirmaras lo que hace Tai en esta historia. Yo creo ya han de saber, es algo que no he tratado de ocultar hahaha.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Aquí esta la continuación hahaha, espero te guste.**

_**thereaderez12: **_**Te aseguro que se pondrá mejor, y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

_**Hikari x Takeru**__**: **_**La espera termino y llego el nuevo capitulo donde seguirás leyendo como continua haha.**

_**Kari Shimizu: **_**Es bueno volver a leer un review tuyo n.n haha. Y si, le he puesto algo de picante a la historia. Conforme avance la historia le seguiré poniendo un poco mas, espero que te guste cuando lo veas. Y esperare tus reviews hahaha. Disfruta del nuevo capitulo¡.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 6: Río de Janeiro.

Tenían más de nueve horas de viaje y aun les quedan dos más para arribar a su destino. Takeru esta en su laptop terminando un informe, de reojo pudo ver como Mimi duerme placidamente. Siguió tecleando, pero, su mente estaba en otro lado. Recordar el día anterior cuando tuvo la videollamada con su hermano le daba molestia, pues nunca vio al mencionado. Al abrirse la pantalla de video la persona que apareció no era rubia, incluso ni hombre. Era una mujer de cabello lila que usaba unos anteojos peculiares, muy redondos para mi gusto. No dio su nombre, solo les dijo que era representante de mi hermano. Los quince minutos que duro el enlace solo fue para que ella les diera las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer para tener un contacto mas cercano con su jefe. Les dijo que a la mañana siguiente fueran al aeropuerto allí dieran su y recibirían sus boletos para abordar una avión, Mimi pregunto que cual seria el destino la mujer en la pantalla no hizo caso y siguió dando instrucciones.

- Cuando lleguen a su destino.- Lo ultimo lo marco mas y miro a Mimi.- Les estará esperando un hombre vestido de chofer, tendrá una cartulina con que dirá "Ishida".- Takeru y Mimi no pudieron dejar sentir un revuelo en su interior, aquel pseudónimo les trajo un fuerte recuerdo.- El los llevara hasta mi jefe, donde mantendrán una amena reunión. No intenten hacerse los listo, siempre los tendremos vigilado, ¿Quedo claro?

- Si.- Contesto Takeru sin mucha fuerza, su hermano estaba usando todo lo que podía para amansarlos, y eso no le agradaba.- Dile a tu jefe que mas vale que valga la pena ir hasta el.

- Ya se lo podrás decir tu.- La conferencia se termino y la ventana se cerro.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación. Takeru paso su mirada por lo largo del lugar y pudo ver como Hikari les miraba expectante. No pudo mantener la mirada en ella y la a aparto pasado un par de minutos. Mimi se levanto de su lugar, a un lado del rubio, y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

- Bien has cumplido tu parte, puedes largarte.- Mimi abrió la puerta, una mujer pasaba en ese instante y al escuchar lo ultimo de la castaña obscuro no pudo evitar mirar adentro de nuestro departamento.

- Me temo que no pusiste atención a lo que te acaban de decir, ¿verdad princesita?.- Takeru no pudo evitar quedarse atónito ante la expresión y comportamiento que acababa de poner Hikari. Nunca la había conocido con esa mirada retadora en sus ojos y voz mas firme que la que ahora escuchaba.

- A mi no me hablas así.- Mimi se lanzo hacia Hikari pero Takeru la intercepto tomándola del abdomen. La castaña obscuro tenía un abdomen plano y firme y era tan delgada que el rubio con una mano casi la rodeaba.- Suéltame Takeru, ella y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar.

- Tranquila, no es momento ni la forma.- El rubio miro con el ceño fruncido a su amiga, ella al sentir la mirada pesada supo que debía tranquilizarse.

- Bien.-

- Gracias por detenerla, Take…-

- Déjate de agradecimientos falsos.- Takeru corto fríamente a la castaña claro.- Y dinos a que te refieres con que no pusimos atención a lo que nos dijeron.

- Les dijeron que siempre estarían vigilados.- Hikari perdió la intensidad de su mirada y firmeza en su voz.- Yo seré su vigilante.

Mimi rechino los dientes al entender que la joven frente a ella tendría que quedarse donde ellos. Takeru solo dejo escapar un suspiro. Aquel día no seria para nada fácil.

El avión tuvo una pequeña sacudida, seguro habían pasado por una corriente de aire. Takeru se dio cuenta que llevaba rato perdido en sus recuerdos y no había avanzado en su trabajo. Miro el reloj y este marcaban las nueve con cinco minuto de la noche en Río de Janeiro, su destino.

- Estas muy pensativo.- La voz de Hikari tintineó en los oídos del rubio. Giro a su derecha y la miro, Hikari estaba en un asiento a lado suyo.- ¿Nervioso por ver a tu hermano?

- Para nada.- Takeru volvió alo suyo en la laptop. Hikari solo bajo la mirada y volvió a ver la película que pasaban en el avión. Ese era un viaje muy incomodo y tenso.

(-)

Izzy fue el primero en llegar a las oficinas de la agencia. Se puso a elaborar un informe de sus avances con un caso alterno al de Kratoria. Solo daba los últimos detalles para imprimir su trabajo cuando escucho que la puerta tras el se abrió. Al voltearse para ver de quien se trataba, era Shelby quien le sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- El pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto a su amiga, quien en su rostro se le podían apreciar moretones.- Se supone que tienes el día.

- Ya me conoces, no me gusta estar solo tirada en la cama aburriéndome.- Shelby entro a la habitación, se sentó en su lugar y prendió su ordenador. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar notarle algo extraño, no tenia la misma chispa de siempre. ¿Seria por lo que le ocurrió hace dos días?.

- En eso tienes razón.-

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?.-

- No, gracias. Estoy por acabar.- Shelby le sonrío y se volvió a su ordenador. Algo no estaba bien con su compañera, y eso Izzy le tenia intranquilo.- ¿Te sientes bien, Shel?

La joven solo asintió sin voltear a ver al pelirrojo, solo se concentraba en la pantalla que tenia enfrente. Izzy se levanto de su lugar y se le acerco. Al verle su rostro la vio normal, hasta le dedico su divertida mirada.

- Estoy bien, Señor Izzy.- La joven se puso su mano con cuidado sobre su golpe cerca del ojo.- Es solo que lo de hace días aun me tiene asustada.

- Lamento que te pasara eso.-

- Es parte de los riesgos al trabajar aquí.- Shelby bajo su cabeza, parecía que no quería que leyeran la expresión que puso.- Pronto volveré a ser la de siempre, nos e preocupe.

- Cualquier cosa, sabes que aquí estoy.- La joven asintió, Izzy sonrío y se fue a imprimir su trabajo.

La mañana pasó rápida. La agente e Izzy estuvieron muy ocupados investigando unas personas que les pidió Ken. Estaban tan sumidos en su trabajo que no se percataron que ya era la hora de la comida y que el agente Ken entro a la oficina.

- Vaya, ustedes si se toman su trabajo enserio.-

Izzy y Shelby dieron un saltito del susto que les planto su jefe. Ken se les acerco y pregunto por los avances, los agentes le dieron una corta explicación. Que en cortas palabras quisieron decir que no avanzaban.

- Este caso es muy complicado.- Ken paso su mirada de un lado a otro y levanto una ceja al percatarse de algo.- ¿Dónde están Takeru y Mimi?

El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de sus colegas, a veces el perdía la noción de su alrededor cuando trabajaba arduamente. Ken miro directo a los agentes y el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros. Shelby fue la que tenía respuesta.

- Han tenido que salir, señor.-

- ¿A dónde?.-

- No me han dicho, pero, aseguraron que es por el bien del caso.- Ken frunció el seño al no entender que estaba ocurriendo, Shelby parecía estar segura de si.- Dijeron que pronto volvería, necesitaban hacerlo solos pues si avisaban podrían poner en riesgo su misión.

- ¿Han salido en una misión secreta?.-

- Si y no me pregunte mas por que no le sabría responder, señor.-

- Vaya.- Ken se tomo de la barbilla, algo dentro le incomodaba. ¿Por qué Takeru y Mimi emprendieron una misión secreta incluso para la agencia?. Inquietud era lo que en su pecho se comenzaba a expandir.- ¿Segura que no sabes a donde fueron?

- Completamente.- Shelby se acerco a Ken y le miro directo a sus ojos.- Confíe en ellos como yo lo hago.

- ¿Qué?.-

- Su mirada esta llena de desconfianza, pero, le aseguro que nuestros amigos no nos traicionaran.- La joven de cabello obscuro reflejaba en sus ojos lo que en palabras decia. Ken se contagio de aquel sentimiento sincero.- Ellos haran lo correcto, eso no cabe la menor duda.

Ken no dijo nada, solo asintió y dio media vuelta. Antes de salir de la oficina les encargo que cualquier cosa que supieran del rubio y la castaña le avisaran de inmediato después cruzo la puerta y se fue. La cabeza de Ken estaba hecha un lío, muchos pensamientos, teorías y recuerdos rondaban en ella. De lo que estuvo seguro, y por los años que han pasado, era en las palabras de la agente Thompson. Takeru y Mimi eran personas dignas de confianza, y siempre hacían lo correcto. Si, debía admitir que ellos fueron hackers, criminales cibernéticos, pero tenían honor lo que pocos en estos tiempo tiene. Además, no eran los típicos criminales con los que había tratado en sus años de agente. En ellos había un sentido de lo bueno, que por alguna razón olvidaron, pero que al ver la oportunidad recuperaron. Aquella pareja no era mala.

El agente Black siguió caminando por los pasillos de la agencia, ese día estaba muy movido. Al doblar en una esquina su celular sonó, lo bueno es que lo tenia en vibrador por lo que al sentirlo regreso del mundo de los pensamientos. Saco de su bolsillo de la gabardina y miro la pantalla. "Numero desconocido". Talvez podría ser Takeru que se quería reportar con el. Atendió la llamada con un "Diga", una voz de mujer fue la que le contesto.

- Es bueno volver a escucharte, Ken.-

Aquella voz dejo paralizado al agente. No podía creerlo, era ella después de tanto tiempo. El se caracterizaba por ser siempre firme y decidido, pero, aquella mujer solo con su voz había hecho lo que ni los peores criminales le provocaron con sus amenazas de muerte, asustarlo.

(-)

El tiempo marcado de la llegada al aeropuerto Internacional de Galeão, Río de Janeiro, se cumplió y con ello el rubio y las dos castañas pronto estuvieron en una de las salas de espera. Entre la multitud buscaron al sujeto con la descripción que la mujer de cabello lila les había dado. No tardaron en ubicar a un sujeto con un traje negro de chofer y su típico gorrito, en sus manos sostenía un cartel que con tinta azul se escribo "ISHIDA". Los tres jóvenes se acercaron al hombre, este hablo en francés para que todos entendieran, aunque con un poco de dificultad para Hikari. El hombre los llevo hasta afuera del aeropuerto donde una camioneta limusina aguardaba por ellos, les abrió la puerta y entraron uno por uno. Takeru y Mimi miraron lo lujo del vehiculo, parecía que Matt había logrado lo que quería. El motor del vehiculo rugió y acto seguido se pusieron en marcha a donde fuese que estuviese el hermano de Takeru.

Pasaron por las hermosas calles de la ciudad, dejando atrás las favelas. La zona turística era de lo mejor, a la derecha del rubio y las castañas se podía ver el mar y en lo alto de cerro del Corcovado podían apreciar al Cristo Redentor. Estuvieron viajando hasta que llegaron a una zona residencial donde casa muy lujosas se posaban en la cercanía de la playa. La limusina se fue deteniendo frente a una muralla de roca, al estar frente a una reja negra con decoraciones en dorado le pidieron por un comunicador que se identificara. Dio su nombre y las rejas se abrieron dándoles el paso. Al entrar vieron un hermoso jardín frontal, el camino era de concreto hidráulico que daba buen aspecto y al fono entre los árboles se posaba una mansión. El vehiculo se detuvo frente a unas escaleras lujosas que conducían a la entrada de la mansión. Un sujeto grande y fuerte les abrió la puerta, seguro era de seguridad aquel sujeto, las jóvenes bajaron y al último fue Takeru. El rubio paso su mirada alrededor, percatándose que tras el, al otro lado de la limusina una bellísima fuente adornaba aun mas el lugar. También pudo ver que había muchos hombres de seguridad en las cercanías. Al pasar su mirada por las escaleras miro que baja la misma mujer con la que tuvieron la videollamada. La mujer al estar en el último escalón se detuvo y les miro con una mirada calculadora.

- Bienvenidos, espero que disfruten su estadía.- Dicho esto hizo un ademán de que le siguiéramos.

Mimi y Takeru se miraron, ambos sabían que el otro tenía nervios y temor por lo que les deparaba tras aquellas puertas en lo alto de las escaleras. La castaña tomo la mano del rubio y la apretó con cariño, Takeru correspondió el gesto. Estaban en esto junto, y como tal enfrentarían lo que fuese que les esperase.


	7. Hermano

_**Séptimo capitulo. Se me ha presentado una pequeña oportunidad para traerles el nuevo capitulo, así que seré breve y rápido n.n**_

_**William di Angelo**__**:**___**Pues si que algo se esta cociendo y las piezas en el tablero ya estarán en posición para que el verdadero juego comience n.n**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Respuestas a tus preguntas habrá en este capitulo n.n, y sobre la situación de Matt creo que este capitulo le agregara un poco mas de sabor haha.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Si quieres saber la reacción de Takeru este es tu capitulo hahaha.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Pues ya este es el capitulo que seguro muchos esperaban, ojala te guste n.n**

_**Sappy19**__**: **_**El Takari no siempre es algo color de rosa pienso yo haha (La primer parte hay mas romance n.n), y sobre que Takeru es hipócrita pues no lo veo así ya que a diferencia de el Hikari tenia un secreto mayor, aun así me encanta ver que mi historia genera todo tipo de reacciones a los personajes hahaha. Espero que sigas mi historia y te guste.**

_**isabel-takari**__**: **_**No te preocupes lo importante es que no has olvidado mi historia haha, te deseo mucho éxito en tu escuela se que te recuperaras en matemáticas n.n, y espero que este capitulo sea genial para ti haha.**

_**Takari121**__**: **_**Hey que bueno es volver a leer un review tuyo, se entiende que uno se ocupe y no tenga tiempo para muchas cosas haha. Me da gusto que te este agradando esta secuela y ojala así siga.**

_**LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG**__**: **_**Que bueno que te esta gustando mi historia y luchare por mantenerla interesante para no defraudarlos haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 7: Hermano

La habitación estaba casi en su totalidad en la obscuridad, solo de la chimenea una pequeña luz de las flamas que consumían la madera iluminan al agente Ken que sentado en su sillón individual de respaldo alto bebía una copa de vino. Solo se quedó sentado apreciando como el fuego consumía la madera. Su mirada era distante y su semblante sombrío como la obscuridad tras el. Su copa estaba ya vacía y la mantenía en su mano como si aun pudiera beber algún liquido invisible, a su lado una fina línea de humo ascendía desde el puro que descansaba en el cenicero. Los pensamientos del agente rondaban en la llamada de aquella mañana, en la voz que aun taladraba en su oídos penetrando hasta su cerebro y en las palabras que se impregnaron en el.

- Yolei.- Dijo casi en un susurro Ken al momento en que cerraba sus ojos.

(-)

Apenas entraron a la mansión y Kari se disculpo de Takeru y Mimi para ir en la dirección contraria a donde los conducía la mujer de cabello lila. El rubio disimuladamente miro por el camino que tomó la castaña claro y no dejo de verla hasta que se perdió en una esquina. En tanto, por su camino pudieron ver lo lujosa que era la mansión que se adornaba entre cuadros y esculturas, luego pasaron por un pasillo lleno de puertas de madera fina y con el suelo alfombrado en rojo que se extendía por lo largo. Los amigos intuyeron a donde los conducía la mujer de lila y eso era a la puerta grande de al final del pasillo. Y así fue, se detuvieron a unos centímetros de la puerta doble y esperaron hasta que la mujer tomo la manija de una y la abrió. Les dio el paso y la primera en entrar fue Mimi quien caminaba con algo de desconfianza y seguida de Takeru que se notaba tenso mas no temeroso, al final entro la mujer de lila y cerro la puerta tras ella. Se encontraban en un estudio muy grande, donde de paredes habían estantes con libros y demás cosas en ellos, a la derecha se encontraba un escritorio de madera que tenía sobre ella una computadora, papeles y un pequeño servidor, a la izquierda se encontraban unos sillones y una mesita de centro siendo aquel lugar para leer ó pasar un buen momento, pero, frente a ellos se encontraba una chimenea de buen tamaño y que dentro de ella el fuego era el principal espectáculo. En ese lugar fue donde vieron dos grandes sillones individuales negras y que lucían muy cómodas, se acomodaban a los lados de la chimenea dando la espalda a la puerta, Takeru pudo ver que en uno de ellos alguien estaba sentado y fue en ese instante al reconocer quien estaba allí que su corazón comento acelerarse.

- Señor, han llegado sus visitas.- La mujer de cabello peculiar hablo de una manera muy correcta y servicial. La persona en el sillón se levanto dejando lo que parecía ser una copa en la mesita que tenia en la derecha y se giro para dar la cara a sus visitas.

Al verlo allí parado frente a ellos, Takeru y Mimi no pudieron dejar escapar un grito ahogado al verlo por fin después de tantos años. Seguía siendo rubio, sus facciones aun eran como las recordaban serias y calculadoras, sus ojos idénticos a los de Takeru pero con ese brillo cautivador que lo caracterizaba. Se notaba que se mantenía en forma pues con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta le marcaba su musculatura, y la sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios era la misma que le recordaban cuando algo bueno le pasaba.

- Gracias por traerlos, Yolei.- El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia su hermano y amiga.- Puedes retirarte.- La joven hizo caso y se retiro del lugar dejando a los conocidos en aquel estudio con el ambiente tenso.- Me da gusto volver a verlos, enano, marrón.

- Eres tú, Matt.- fue lo único que pudo decir Takeru al tener enfrente a su hermano mayor. Matt sonreía como si aquella situación no fuera complicada ni incomoda.

- Venga les invito el desayuno.-

(-)

Hikari era llevada por una de las sirvientas al lugar que le solicito, y no tardaron en llegar a una terraza que daba vista al mar. Era hermoso aquel lugar ya que aparte de la vista que tenía era como un pequeño jardín con flores por todos lados. Una mesa blanca con un par de sillas se postraba en el centro de la terraza, en ella tenía dos pares de manteles pomposos y sobre estos habían platos y varios cubiertos, ya todo estaba preparado para que pronto sirvieran el desayuno. La sirvienta le dijo algo en portugués a lo que Hikari pudo deducir que le decía que tomara asiento y esperara. La joven hizo caso y tomo asiento en una de las sillas, para hacer su espera más placentera se dejo llevar por la vista panorámica y las brisas veraniegas que soplaban al oeste. En su mente muchos pensamientos surgían en la flor de la tranquilidad que tenia en aquel lugar, y no se dejo influenciar por estos ya que no quería aun sufrir más. Escucho que a su lado la puerta de vidrio que anteriormente ella cruzo se abrió, giro su cabeza y la vio sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Yolei!.- No pudo evitar sentir alegría en volver a verla, aquella mujer de cabellera lila era una de sus mejores amigas.- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez.

- Ya mucho, amiga.-

Ambas jóvenes se dieron un fuerte abrazo y después tomaron asiento cada una en la silla que tenían cerca. Aun cuando se saludaron alegres el momento de incomodidad llego justo al instante que tomaron lugar. Las amigas se miraban como tratando de leer a la otra, y aun cuando se conocían bien no lograban saber que era lo que la otra quería decir.

- ¿Aun no se despierta, verdad?.- Kari vio que su amiga esbozo una sonrisa y asintió en forma de respuesta. La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro.- Nunca cambiara, sabe que hoy llegaba.

- Es mejor que te resignes el siempre será así, amiga.- Yolei no ha dejado de sonreír mientras mira a Kari, pasa sus ojos por toda la mesa y al final se nota que se decidió.- Bien, no aguanto mas cuéntame que es lo que ocurre.

- ¿No lo sabes?.- Yolei negó con la cabeza y Kari se quedo sorprendida. Era extraño que no le contaran lo que ocurría a la mano derecha de los lideres de Kratoria, aunque talvez y pensándolo mejor solo era una manera de ver que es lo que ella pensaba de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Me imagino que has de saber algo, ¿no es cierto?

- Solo se lo que me toca hacer del trabajo.-

Como siempre Yolei se mantenía al margen de las preguntas, no te daba una respuesta concreta y era ella la que hacia más preguntas haciendo que tú al final hablaras en vez de ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu parte del trabajo?.-

- Ya sabes, el trabajo sucio.-

Hikari por sus adentro sintió frustración al ver que seria mas complicado sacarle información a la joven de lila, pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

- Pero dime, ¿Quiénes son los que han llegado?.-

- No lo se.- Kari se encogió de hombros y paso su atención al mar.- Solo hago lo que se me ordena.

Yolei inflo los cachetes, y esto Hikari lo noto tragándose la risa que le daba ver a su amiga hacer aquellos pucheros. Si bien la joven de cabellera lila era una mujer de cuidado no dejaba de ser con los suyos una joven hiperactiva y muy expresiva.

- No se vale.-

- Tú eres la que no me respondes a mis preguntas.- Hikari volteo a ver a su amiga quien entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, la castaña no titubeo en ningún momento esperando que su amiga soltara la información.

- Mejor me voy a despertarlo.-

- Bien, pero esta conversación seguirá.-

Yolei le saco la lengua a Hikari y se retiro de la terraza dejando a una sonriente castaña pensando en la siguiente charla que tendría. Sus emociones estaban hechas un enredo y antes de lo que seguía debía acomodar todo en su lugar.

(-)

El jardín era gigantesco y algo espectacular, por donde quiera que pasaras tu mirada veías verde y en cierto punto un matiz de varios colores. Árboles, flores, un pequeño lago y una cancha de tenis era lo primero que vieron Takeru y Mimi quienes estaban sentados en un pórtico donde se llevaba acabo el desayuno. En la mesa había pan tostado en un cesto, mantequilla con su respectivo cuchillo para untar, una cafetera y cada uno tenía su respectiva taza de café, fruta en un plato hondo y jugo de naranja en un vaso de cristal. Todo esto claro que se les antojaba a Takeru y Mimi que no habían comido nada desde hace horas y de lo cual se tuvieron que aguantar las ganas. Por otra parte, Matt escogió un pan y acerco la mantequilla y el cuchillo con el que unto su pan de mantequilla. Una sirvienta le sirvió el café en su taza y el dio las gracias, fue cuando miro a sus acompañantes y noto que no se movían.

- Venga, sírvanse lo que gusten no se limiten.- Matt dio una mordida a su pan y no recibió respuesta alguna, solo tuvo dos pares de ojos clavándose en el.- ¿Por qué tan callados?.

Takeru y Mimi no decían nada solo se limitaban a ver a Matt con ojos entre molestos y melancólicos. El mayor de los rubio dio otra mordía a su pan y luego procedió a darle un sorbo a su café mostrando en su rostro la satisfacción que le provocaba aquel desayuno.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos y, ¿no piensan decir nada?.-

Estas palabras fueron el detonante, Takeru cerro su puño y dio un golpe en la mesa derramando el café de las tazas y manchando el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa. El rubio se levanto de su lugar sin quitar su puño de la mesa mientra Mimi le miraba asombrada y Matt algo impactado.

- Nos has abandonado, nos has utilizado, ¿y dices que porque no hablamos?.- Takeru miraba retadoramente a su hermano, en tanto Mimi dejo de lado el susto y recobro el sentimiento que compartía con el rubio.- No me vengas con idioteces hermano.

- Vaya que has cambiado mucho T.K.- Matt se recargado en el respaldo de la silla y mostró estar calmado, olvidando el impacto que le provoco la reacción de su hermano menor.- No es para que te alteres así.

- ¿Qué no es para que se altere?.- Mimi ahora era la que alzaba la voz, Matt miro a la castaña y sonrío esto hizo que su enojo aumentara.- El que ha cambiado aquí eres tu, y si nosotros también lo hemos hecho fue gracias a ti.

- ¿A mi?.-

- ¿Por qué huiste, Matt?.- Takeru tenia su rostro hacia el suelo, no se podía ver el semblante que tenia en aquel momento.- ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

Matt pareció quedarse sin palabras, la voz y palabras de Takeru sonaron tan afligidas que ni el rubio pudo decir algo. Mimi tomo con su mano el puño que tenia aun sobre la mesa el Takeru y le acaricio, Matt noto este afecto de cariño y mejor volteo a ver a otro lado.

- Sabias donde estábamos, y aun así nos abandonaste.- Mimi miro de nuevo a Matt quien no le volteo a ver.- Peor aun, nos utilizaste para tus propios fines.

- Mama murió de tristeza por tu huida, mis abuelos piensan que hemos muerto y no conformándote con eso, sabiendo que Mimi y yo te buscábamos nos condujiste ha una vida de crimen y solo para utilizarnos.- Takeru levanto su rostro, Matt giro a su hermano y le miro con ojos llenos de rencor y desdicha. La sirvienta que estaba cerca se quedo anonadada al ver la expresión que puso Matt, nunca lo había visto que alguien con sus palabras le afectara, el rubio se percato de que le miraba y la sirvienta bajo su rostro y se alejo del lugar.- Pero cuando creí haber encontrado mi paz has vuelto para destruirla, hermano. Dime, ¿Por qué lo haces?.

- Enano quiero que entiendas que…-

- Ya no me llames enano, ni T.K, mucho menos hermano.- Takeru tomo asiento de nuevo pues sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban.- Soy Takeru para ti.

- Bien si así quieres, Takeru.- Matt miro a Mimi y esta con sus ojos que expresaban lo que Takeru aunque en menor medida le dio ha entender que también la había perdido a ella.- Imagino que no te gustara que te vuelva a decir Marrón.

- No.-

- Como quieran.-

- Contesta, ¿Por qué nos has traído hasta aquí?.-

- Para hablar de negociosos.- Matt cambio su semblante a uno sombrío y lúgubre.- Seré directo ya que los veo de esta manera tan poco amigable, los quiero de mi lado para derrocar a la agencia.

Takeru dibujo una sombría sonrisa, eso era lo que sospechaba desde que su hermano hizo su aparición. Era algo obvio que apenas que la agencia tomaba terreno contra los criminales cibernéticos y siendo el y Mimi los principales cazadores de estos, y descubriendo que Matt era líder de Kratoria no era de extrañarse que llegara a ellos.

- Quiero que se me unan, con ustedes desde adentro será fácil ganar esta batalla.- Matt junto sus manos y se las coloco en el abdomen. Takeru y Mimi esbozaron una sonrisa sarcástica y llena de ironía.- Se que les parecerá tonto que les pida esto, pero, somos familia. Aunque ya me dieron a entender que no es como pensaba.

- Eso ya quedo claro.- Mimi miraba de una manera poco usual al rubio, tenia en ella una expresión de odio y este crecía cada que Matt hablaba, nunca creyó que eso fuese posible.- Lo que no queda claro es que si ya tienes lo que tanto anhelabas, ¿Por qué atacas a la agencia y a gobiernos?.

- Para destruir el sistema.-

Takeru y Mimi se quedaron intrigados por las palabras que acababa de decir Matt, no entendían que era eso de acabar con el sistema. ¿Cuál era el nuevo objetivo del rubio?.

- Explícate.-

- Quiero destruir el sistema que nos tuvo por años en la miseria.- En la voz de Matt un tono de rabia se podía presenciar.- Esa que no permite que la gente sea de verdad feliz, ¿Qué no ven que el mundo esta regido por muy pocas personas, y que estas se aprovechan de las que menos tienen?.

Esas palabras, ese nuevo objetivo que Matt tenía era algo que nunca imaginaron del rubio. Takeru y Mimi ahora eran los impactados por la reacción del mayor de los rubios, su manera de hablar tenía mucha pasión y coraje. Matt se levanto de la silla y camino hasta donde estaba un rosal de rosas rojas, acaricio la mas hermosa de ellas y Takeru creyó escuchar que susurro "_Madre_". Es tipo de flores eran las favoritas de la madre de los rubios. Takeru recordó cuando Matt y el trabajaron duro para poder comprarle un gran ramo de rosas a su mama para su cumpleaños, eran tan pequeños que en ese entonces no se percataron que su propia madre se entero de la sorpresa que le querían dar que indirectamente les ayudo. Cuando fueron mas grandes Takeru supo que el día que ellos ayudaron a limpiar la casa de la vecina para ganar el dinero que les faltaba para el ramo, esta les dio una propina muy generosa la cual era dinero de su misma mama que le pidió a la vecina que se los diera como pago. Takeru sospecho que ese recuerdo también floreció en la memoria de su hermano mayor.

- Quiero mostrarle al mundo que los gobiernos nos oprimen, quiero mostrar que el sistema es corrupto.- Matt volvió a su hermano y amiga y su mirada se suavizo un poco, en sus ojos mostraba que en verdad ese ideal estaba muy en el.

- No es la manera.- Takeru miro a Mimi y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Como quieres llevar acabo todo eso, no es la manera de conseguirlo.

- No me vengas con tus ideales de lo que es correcto, Takeru.- Matt dio un par de pasos a su hermano y le enfrento con la mirada.- Díganme, ¿Se me unirán ó estarán en nuestra contra?

- No cuentes con nosotros.- La que respondió fue Mimi que se levanto de su lugar y era ella quien enfrentaba a Matt ahora.- Hemos presenciado tu forma de actuar, y déjame te digo que es cruel y despiadada.- Los ojos azules impactaron con los marrones y una conexión antigua se rompió en aquellas miradas.- Tu no eres a quien buscamos. No nos uniremos ha ti.

- Entonces no hay mas que decir.- Matt llamo ala sirvienta que les atendió en el desayuno, la joven llego enseguida.- Por favor condúcelos a la salida.

- Como ordene mi señor.-

La sirviente les pidió amablemente a Takeru y Mimi que la siguieran, los jóvenes le dedicaron una última mirada a Matt y se dieron vuelta para seguir a la jovencita vestida de negro y blanco. Cuando iban a cruzar la puerta que los llevaría al interior de la mansión la voz de Matt les llamo.

- Entienden que habrá guerra, ¿verdad?.-

- Entiendes que perderás, ¿verdad?.- Las palabras de Takeru hicieron que Matt dibujara una mueca, y dicho esto el rubio y la castaña se perdieron de la vista del dueño de la mansión.

(-)

Matt entro a su mansión por otra entrada diferente a la que usaron su hermano y amiga. Camino por un pequeño corredor hasta salir a una enorme sala con sofás en blanco alfombra en negro y decoraciones que hacían juego, bajo por unos escalones para ir al sofá mas grande y es allí donde la vio acomodada leyendo. Se acerco a una joven de cabello rojo, ojos castaños con destellos en rojo y piel blanca, se acomodo a un lado de la ella y esta al verle dejo su libro de lado para que el rubio se acurrucara en su regazo lo cual hizo el joven enseguida. La pelirroja acariciaba con dulzura la rubia cabellera de Matt mientras este cerraba los ojos y se dejaba querer.

- ¿Cómo te fue?.-

- Mal.-

- Ya sabias que esto pasaría.-

- Debía intentarlo.- Matt abrió los ojos y miro el rostro delicado y bien cuidado de la pelirroja.- Me odian, y no me perdonaran lo que he hecho.

- Talvez algún día entiendan, amor.-

- Siempre tan positiva, mi linda Sora.-

Sora acerco su rostro al del rubio y se fundieron en un gran beso que libero de todo estrés al rubio. Los dulces y rosados labios de su novia eran lo único en el mundo que lo podían tranquilizar, y agradecía que estuviesen allí para el en aquel momento.

- ¿Los has dejado ir?.- La voz de un tercero sonó tras la pareja, Matt se incorporo y Sora se giro para ver quien era. En el umbral de una de las entradas a la sala estaba un joven de cabellera revoltosa y castaño obscuro, su semblante era alegre y juvenil, una sonrisa en sus labios se dibujaba.- Esto complicara las cosas, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Porque es mi hermano.-


	8. Movimientos

_**Octavo capitulo. Si que esta historia ya esta poniéndose color de hormiga y no es por querer adelantar nada, pero, ya pronto verán a que me refiero hahaha. Estamos en el clímax de la historia y creo que estoy llevando bien mis ideas al plasmarlas en letras, lo que tengo en mente a mi me esta fascinando y tengo la esperanza de que a ustedes también les encantara, pero todo a su debido tiempo haha no nos adelantemos.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Espero que supieras a donde iba con lo de la cancha de tenis porque recordaste que Sora ya fue mencionada en la primer temporada haha. Como dices, si que Matt tiene poder y esta dispuesto a derrocar el sistema, ya veremos que planes nos tiene el rubio. Para detenerlo creo que se necesitara más que inteligencia y persistencia, pues esto se pondrá difícil.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Bueno Matt debía intentarlo hahaha, el que no arriesga no gana xD. Que bueno que te agradara la aparición de Sora, espero te guste como llevare a este personaje en la trama hehehe. Y si que siempre se descubre algo nuevo, y este capitulo no será la excepción ya lo veras muajaja.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Enemigos y de los buenos, se avecina una batalla épica de hermanos hahaha.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Si te gusto el reencuentro de los hermanos espérate a ver lo que le sigue hahaha, y ya no sufras mas que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo n.n**

_**Sappy19**__**: **_**Es bueno que encuentres mi historia extrañamente emocionante haha, y pues lo que esta ocurriendo en esta historia es parte del sazón que le pongo ami trama. No te preocupes sobre el asunto inconcluso de Hikari, ya pronto sabrás que es lo que quería ;)**

_**Takari121**__**: **_**Genial¡ recordaste que Sora fue mencionada en la primera parte haha, ese era una de las pistas que ponía de lo que pasaría en un futuro y lo bueno es que si he podido llegar hasta estas instancias. Espero disfrutes este y los futuros capítulos n.n**

_**LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG**__**: **_**Si ya has mencionado a Merlín es que voy por buen camino hahaha, y no te preocupes esta historia no es tan simple y aun tiene sus asuntos por descubrirse hahaha.**

_**Hikari x Takeru**__**:**_**Que las ansias terminen poro ahorita que hay nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes y te deje con ganas de que llegué el próximo haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 8: Movimientos.

La sala de juntas estaba en silencio, con humo de cigarrillos en el ambiente y una tensión que se podría cortar con el filo de un cuchillo. Hace ya un día que Takeru y Mimi regresaron de Brasil después de haber estado en aquel país por mas de una semana, en cuanto salieron de la mansión el rubio llamo a su gente para que mandaran refuerzos y poder atrapar a Matt y sus cómplices, pero Brasil era un país fuera de la jurisdicción de ellos por lo que los tramites de aquel gobierno estaba tardando dando tiempo para que los miembros de Kratoria pudieran huir. Takeru y Mimi quisieron mantener vigilado la residencia de Matt, mas les fue imposible ya que el hermano mayor del rubio fue astuto y les lanzo a la policía local alejándolos de la residencia. Pasado los días les mandó llamar Ken para que regresaran a Londres y entonces a su llegada Takeru y Mimi decidieron convocar una reunión con su grupo de trabajo para revelar lo que sabían de Kratoria y dejar ver su error al no contar a tiempo lo que les ocurrió. Izzy y Ken se asombraron al escuchar la historia que les narraron, no podían creer que el líder de la más peligrosa organización delictiva era hermano de Takeru y amigo de la infancia de Mimi. La única que no pareció estar del todo sorprendida era Shelby que sentada aun lado de Takeru le tomo la mano que posaba sobre la mesa en una manera de que lo apoyaba.

- Lo atraparemos.- Takeru necesitaba mostrar que seguía del lado de la agencia, y en verdad lo estaba ya que el no compartía la forma en como quería hacer cumplir su objetivo, su hermano. Porque el debía de admitir que compartía la filosofía de su hermano mayor, mas ocasionar caos no era la forma de hacer ver mal el sistema mundial.- Puede que piensen que porque es mi hermano yo no podré atraparlo, e incluso podrán dudar de mi y mi lealtad, pero, les aseguro que no comparto para nada la manera en que mi hermano actúa.

- Yo no soy quien para juzgarte.- Ken se ganó la atención de todo los presentes, su expresión era reservada y aislada como si en el estuviera teniendo una discusión consigo mismo. Takeru entrecerró los ojos y le examino, el conocía perfecto aquel comportamiento que tenia su compañero de trabajo, el también ocultaba algo y no era ajeno al tema que estaban tocando..- Kratoria ha sabido moverse, tiene todas las piezas en el tablero y se ha encargado de neutralizar las nuestras.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?.- Izzy miro impaciente a Ken al no poder comprender sus palabras, y si algo molestaba al pelirrojo era no saber.

- Yo… Yo he tenido contacto con una miembro de Kratoria.- El jefe de los agentes presentes se mantenía cabizbajo, no podía ver a sus colegas a los ojos por miedo a que leyeran a través de ellos su alma. Les platico sobre Yolei y la historia que tenia con ella. Les contó que la conoció en Grecia cuando apenas comenzaba ha ganar respeto en la agencia, con el tiempo se fue enamorando de la joven que estudiaba derecho, pero, unos años atrás la perdió en un accidente de auto en el que ella iba manejando camino al pueblo donde vivía su abuela, el carro cayo al mar y lo único que lograron sacar del agua fue el vehiculo dando por perdido el cuerpo de la joven. Tras esta revelación nadie en la sala de juntas puedo creer mas en las coincidencias del porque parte de sus seres queridos ahora eran sus rivales. Todo estaba hecho una revoltura - Me tienen vigilado desde hace tiempo, y la que me llamo aquella mañana era Yolei quien me ha amenazo en que deje el caso si quiero mantener con vida a Angelina.

Un silencio perturbador se apodero de la sala de juntas, las primeras palabras que dijo Ken las entendieron con lo ultimo que revelo. Takeru cerró su puño y frunció el entrecejo, estaba más que molesto con su hermano y la manera en que hacia sus movimientos. Estaba cruzando los límites, unos muy finos que no te permiten distinguir lo correcto de lo fácil. El rubio miro a su lado y notó como Mimi tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el comprendía el porque de aquellos ojos llorosos y no tenían otro significado mas que de dolor. Le dolía saber en lo que su mejor amigo y primer amor se había convertido. Takeru bajo su mirada, aunque nunca se lo confeso su amiga el sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Matt cuando eran jóvenes, y en su momento cuando el y la castaña intimaron supuso que esa situación se había dado porque extrañaba a su hermano, a el no le importo en ese momento que solo fuese el recuerdo de Matt pues el sentía algo por Mimi lo que luego comprendió solo era amistan, una muy grande. Volvió a levantar su rostro el rubio y miro como sus compañeros estaban afectados por la estrategia que bien planeo su hermano. Una rabia invadió las entrañas de Takeru y este en un arrebato soltó un golpe en la mesa con su puño cerrado, el estruendoso ruido sobresalto a los presentes que le miraron expectantes.

- No lo permitiré.- Takeru tenia su mirada clavada en Ken, el agente tenia los ojos bien abiertos y le mantenía la mirada al rubio.- Nosotros somos los guardianes de la ley, de lo correcto. No permitiré que nadie nos derrumbe y se salga con la suya solo porque no le funciono el sistema.

Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, solo se quedaron en su lugar mirando al rubio digiriendo sus palabras. En un par de minutos en la mirada de todos fue apareciendo un brillo especial, el color le volvía a Ken, Mimi se secaba las lágrimas, Izzy asentía con los brazos cruzados y Shelby no soltaba la otra mano de Takeru.

- No dejare que Kratoria nos derrumbe.- Takeru tomo la mano de Shelby y le sonrío al momento que la apretujaba.- Ellos ya han hecho sus movimientos, es tiempo de hacer los nuestros. Ya conocemos al enemigo y podemos saber como actuar, y si nos amenazan que importa, nosotros ya conocíamos los riesgos de este trabajo.

- Pero, Angelina esta delicada.- Esto hizo que la moral que aumentaba en Ken bajara de nuevo.- No podemos arriesgarla.

- No lo haremos.- Mimi fue la que hablo, en su voz no hubo titubeo alguno a diferencia de lo que pudieran pensar al verla con lagrimas en los ojos.- La mantendremos vigilada las veinticuatro horas, y tengo un plan mas para tenerla a salvo.

- ¿Cuál es?.- Ken miro esperanzado a Mimi, si lograban mantener lejos de los peligros a su colega esto haría que pudieran moverse mas ligeros.

- Lo detalles para después.- Takeru con cuidado y respeto quito de su mano la de Shelby y se alejo de la mesa.- Necesitamos hablar con Veeren.

(-)

El cuarto estaba en penumbras y si no fuese por la poca luz que emana de una pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche, la obscuridad invadiría cada rincón de aquella habitación. Matt estaba sentado en la cama de su nuevo departamento, en su mano derecha sostiene una fotografía en la que se encontraban su hermano, Mimi y el sonriendo, abrazándose y Takeru haciendo con sus dedos la figura de la "paz y amor". Pasa su dedo pulgar por el extremo de la foto y acaricia donde se ubicaba la castaña, sus ojos se clavaron en la joven y susurró: "Era imposible". Luego pasa su mirada a donde estaba Takeru en la foto y dejó escapar un suspiro, la puerta tras el se abrió tomándolo por sorpresa pero ocultando a tiempo la fotografía debajo del colchón, se volvió y miro a su castaño amigo.

- Ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar, Tai.- Matt le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras veía como su amigo se le iba acercando.

- No se porque te gusta mucho estar en este ambiente tan lúgubre.- Tai le sonrío a su amigo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, solo se quedó allí junto a el y no pronuncio palabra alguna. Matt aligeró su expresión y volvió a suspirar, era imposible enojarse mucho con aquel sujeto a su lado. Eran amigos desde hace años y habían vivido tantas cosas que lo consideraba un hermano.- Te afecto volverlos a ver, ¿cierto, Matt?

- Para nada.- El rubio ponía su atención en la dirección contraria a su amigo, nunca le había gustado mostrarse débil, detestaba que lo vieran de aquella manera.- No he llegado tan lejos por ser débil ó compasivo.

- Nunca he dicho que eres débil.- Tai le dio una palmada en la rodilla a su amigo y paso a levantarse de su lugar.- Pero talvez enfrentar a tu hermano hará que muestres la compasión que en todo este tiempo has evadido.

Matt volteo a ver a su mejor amigo que caminaba hacia la entrada, esas palabras podían tener algo de razón y si el sentimiento que en ese instante le invadía seguía entonces complicaría su labor. Debía eliminar todo rastro de esa compasión que menciono Tai, y lo debía hacer ya. Tai se quedo parado frente al umbral de la puerta y antes de partir a otro lado se dirigió a Matt.

- Prepárate, debemos actuar pronto y te necesito al cien.-

-Lo estaré.-

(-)

Thomas Veeren el presidente mundial de la agencia no tomó muy bien la noticia que le revelaron Takeru y Ken. Los agentes involucrados esperaban alguna reprimenda, pero según Veeren no era momento de ponerse a ver quien era más culpable y enfocarse en castigos, debían movilizarse y atrapar a los miembros fuertes de Kratoria. Debían ser rápidos ya que aquella organización no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados esperando que fuesen por ellos. El primer paso fue mejorar e incrementar la vigilancia tanto en las instalaciones como en los mismos agentes. Takeru ya había previsto esto desde que supo que Matt era el jefe de Kratoria, les mando a Izzy y Shelby estar al pendiente de ataques y que reforzaran la seguridad de los servidores, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue instalar uno de sus mejores programas de seguridad que tenia para evitar cualquier ataque que pudieran sufrir. Veeren enseguida hablo con el gobierno de Londres para que la policía estuviera al tanto de las instalaciones, también mando un comunicado a todas las cedes de la agencia en el mundo. La agencia estuvo muy movida en todo ese día, y así pintaba para que también fuese así los siguientes.

- ¿Cómo piensas atrapar a tu hermano, Takeru?.- Thomas estaba atento al rubio desde que le revelo tal información, no era de extrañarse que lo tendrían vigilado en todo momento y fue un milagro que no lo detuvieran ó apartaran del caso.

- Conociendo a mi hermano y su modus operandi puedo predecir que es lo que en este momento planea.- Takeru junto sus manos y en ellas recargo su barbilla, era verdad que su hermano ahora era cruel y había cambiado su forma de ser, pero, también lo que pudo percatarse Takeru en la reunión con su hermano es que su modo de planear y ejecutar era la misma que le conocía. Esto era una pequeña ventaja que debían aprovechar.- Nosotros somos su principal objetivo, y si aun no nos han atacado es porque saben que estamos alerta de sus movimientos contra nuestras instalaciones, por lo que nos querrán distraer.

- ¿Dices que se enfocara en sus otros objetivos para que nosotros entremos ayudarles y descuidarnos?.- Veeren analizó lo que acababa de decir Takeru, el rubio y la castaña asintieron de una manera poco convencional.

- Si y no.- Mimi fue la que tomo la batuta do la conversación, acomoda unos papeles que tenia frente a ella en la mesa y aclaró su voz.- No puede atacar a sus objetivos principales aun debido a que no querrán que sepamos por donde van sus intenciones. Harán varios ataques a baja escala primero.- La castaña demostró que ella también conocía la manera de operar de Matt, e incluso sin necesidad de hablar con Takeru supo lo que el estaba pensando y cada palabra que decía eran las mismas que habían en la mente el rubio.- Nos querrán dividir, y entre esos pequeños ataques darán un golpe mas grande para desviarnos de nuestro objetivo y así descuidarnos.

- Interesante.- Veeren tomaba apuntes de lo que le estaba explicando la castaña. Por su parte Ken se dio cuenta que todo aquello no se le hubiese ocurrido en el momento, ni por su experiencia lo habría deducido tan rápido como lo hicieron Takeru y Mimi, en esos momentos era cuando se alegraba de tenerlos de su lado.- Entonces, ¿que es lo que sugieren que hagamos?, porque no sabremos donde atacaran.

- Lo que sugiero es ayudarlos.- Lo que soltó sin temor el rubio hizo que Veeren, Ken, Izzy y Shelby le miraran como si estuviese loco.

- Si te explicas te lo agradeceré.-

- Ayudémoslo a que nos distraigan.- El rubio tomo su pluma y en una hoja en blanco que tenia comenzó a dibujar círculos pequeños y uno grande en el centro.- Su objetivo con los ataque pequeños serán el distraernos, dividirnos y desgastarnos.- Takeru fue uniendo los círculos pequeños y al final unió todos con el mas grande.- Y con el golpe mas grande querrán tener nuestra completa atención, sabrán que al no lograr detenerlos vamos a querer pararlos en su siguiente objetivo con lo que nos tendrán donde quieren y así darnos la estocada final.

- En conciso, ¿Qué planeas?.- Ken trataba de seguir al rubio, en cierto punto se perdió y no hallaba la lógica en todo lo que decía.

- Ellos conforme hagan sus movimientos nos darán pistas de cual será su mayor golpe, claro que estas pistas nos llevaran a dos o tres probables objetivos.- Takeru ve las expresiones de sus colegas y solo nota que la que le sigue es Mimi que asiente a todo lo que dice.- Yo digo que les sigamos el juego, pero, nosotros darles una situación que les sirva como su mayor golpe.

- Con eso nosotros sabremos cuando y donde atacaran.- Mimi continuo la explicación para tratar de dejar todo con más claridad.- Así estaremos preparados para cuando nos vayan atacar nuestros servidores.

- Lo que entiendo es; ¿vamos a dejar que hagan estragos mientras dan su mayor distracción?.- Veeren no se notaba muy de acuerdo con el plan de Takeru y Mimi, no le agradaba la idea de dejar que los criminales hagan daño a otros y ellos solo esperar el momento para atraparlos.

- Porque no mejor tratamos de detenerlos antes, ó solo esperarnos a que nos ataquen a nosotros.- Izzy por primera vez hizo participación en la conversación.- Seria más práctico que seguirle el juego y perder tiempo en algo que no nos servirá.

- Claro que servirá.- Mimi miró a todos en la sala con una mirada grave, Takeru por su parte solo se quedó en su silla mirando a sus colegas.- Si hacemos lo que sugieres, entonces Matt se dará cuenta de que sabemos que trama y estará a la defensiva y no atacara, perderemos la oportunidad de atraparlo.

- Si hacemos nuestro plan el creerá que le esta saliendo todo bien y cuando llegue el momento en que nos ataque el estará confiado y será mas fácil detectarlo.- Takeru apoya lo que su amiga acababa de decir, lo que ambos decían era lógico y tenia su punto.- Y si, Vereen. Debemos dejar que actúen usando a sus victimas como chivos expiatorios, pero todo por un bien mayor.

La sala se quedo en silencio mientras los agentes analizaban el plan de Takeru y Mimi, que para ese instante contaba con más probabilidades de ser aceptado. Un teléfono ubicado a la izquierda de Shelby timbro, la joven agente atendió la llamada y por lo que decía eran los agentes de Brasil. Unos minutos duro la llamada y al colgar todos le miramos expectantes. La joven de cabellera castaña dejo el teléfono en su base y miro a sus colegas, lo primero que hizo fue negar con la cabeza quitando la tensión de los presentes.

- Brasil ha aceptado en darnos por un tiempo ayuda y nos dejara trabajar en su país.- Comenzó a informar la novata del grupo mientras todos se dejaban recargar en los respaldos de sus sillas.- Nos permitieron investigar sobre la propiedad que nos indico el agente Thierry, pero esas propiedades son de un empresario importante de Río de Janeiro el cual tiene un historial limpio y contactos en el gobierno local por lo que no se nos permitió catear la mansión.

- Debemos admitir que tu hermano es astuto y tiene contactos.- Soltó Thomas al girar su silla a donde estaba Takeru.

- Aun no sabe que tan astuto es.- Takeru le regreso la mirada seria a su jefe y ambos se sumieron en una discusión sin palabras que duró unos minutos hasta que el mismo rubio fue el que hablo.- ¿Aceptara nuestro plan?

Thomas no respondió y solo se quedo callado aun observando al rubio, de vez en tanto a Mimi. No es un sujeto que suela fumar y menos en horas de trabajo, pero, del bolsillo de su saco extrajo un puro el cual no lo fumó, solo jugueteaba con el en sus manos. Se quedo pensativo en tanto en movimientos ligeros giraba de un lado a otro en su silla. Sujeto firme el puro con su mano derecha y le apunto al rubio seguido de la castaña, una sonrisa conservadora se dibujo en sus labios.

- Quiero fumar este puro, y solo lo haré hasta que hayan atrapado a los lideres de Kratoria, ¿entendido?.-

- Délo por hecho.-

(-)

En lo que parecía un comedor se encontraban Matt, Tai, Yolei y Hikari, mantenían una charla ó mejor dicho sostenían un interrogatorio hacia la joven de cabellera castaña. Todo rondaba en preguntas sobre Takeru y de ella misma, las preguntas iban desde que fue lo que descubrió del rubio mientras vivieron en Roma hasta si aun lo amaba. De los integrantes en lo que parecía ser un jurado en un juicio de condena Matt era el mas cauteloso en lo que veía y escuchaba de la castaña, aun cuando fuera hermana de su mejor amigo el saber que ella termino enamorándose de su hermano le preocupaba, y mas ahora que había solicitado formar oficialmente parte de su organización. No confiaba en ella, no aun, todo debido a que ella jamás se intereso en estar junto a ellos. Hikari siempre quiso mantenerse al margen de su "trabajo" y por mas que Tai le pidiera que se uniera ella siempre le rechazo, pero extrañamente ahora resultaba que quería estar en el grupo y no solo eso, pedía estar con el grupo elite.

- Hermana, ¿Por qué tu repentino interés en unirte a nosotros?.- Tai al igual que Matt tenía aquellas dudas e intrigas. El rubio miró a su amigo, el castaño siempre había sido muy protector con su hermana menor y cuando se entero que se enamoro de alguien que el mismo le mando cuidar se puso muy celoso, claro que el nunca lo admitiría.- No estarás pensando en traicionarnos, ¿cierto?

- ¿Y que motivos tengo yo de traicionar a mi hermano?.- Kari no titubeo al responder cada cuestión que se le hacia, ella estaba tranquila y segura en todo lo que daba como respuesta.- He descubierto lo placeres de lo que hacen, y en estos momentos se que necesitaran ayuda.

Tai entrecerró lo ojos y analizaba a su hermana, el mas que nadie la conocía a la perfección y en sus ojos no encontraba rastros de mentira. Yolei en todo ese momento que habían estado interrogando a su amiga solo se limito a observarla, cada movimiento que hiciera la castaña ella lo notaba.

- ¿Qué hay sobre Take…-

- Takeru es historia.- Kari interrumpió a Matt, en su voz se pudo apreciar el tono de amargura, molestia y dolor. Esto hizo que el rubio cambiara un poco su expresión, la castaña parecía estar herida y eso le daba punto de credibilidad. Tai por su parte frunció el ceño y susurro: "Si lo vuelvo a ver se la parto", claro que Matt lo escuchó mas no le dio importancia.- Admito que llegue a sentir algo por Takeru, pero, me ha rechazado de una manera cruel que no merece que sienta algo mas por el.

- ¿Quieres venganza, hermanita?.-

- Solo quiero ayudar a quien siempre le importare.-

Tai sonrío con la respuesta de su hermana menor incluso Yolei dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Matt por su parte aun sentía desconfianza por la castaña, pero por el momento la aceptaría para tenerla cerca y así mantenerla vigilada.

- Pronto tus palabras se harán hechos.- El rubio se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la barra de bebidas, tomo un vaso de cristal y acerco una botella de licor. Sirvió la bebida en su vaso y dio un trago, luego se volvió a la castaña y le miro fijamente a los ojos.- Y cuando vea que tu lealtad esta con nosotros te creeré las palabras que acabas de decir.

- Veras que estoy de su lado.-

- Esa es mi hermanita.- Tai se acerco a su castaña hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza para después susurrarle al oído:- No me falles, pequeña.

- Bueno, mañana comenzaremos a ejecutar nuestro plan.- dicho esto por parte del rubio el interrogatorio término haciendo que todos partieran a sus correspondientes dormitorios. Solo Matt se quedo un rato mas en la barra pensando en lo que se avecinaba y en que pronto se vería las caras con su hermano que no gustándole era un hacker de elite.


	9. Duelo Parte 1

_**¡Noveno capitulo!. Me pregunto si han estado al pendiente de si ya había llegado la actualización ó si están ansiosos por saber como continua la historia hahaha. Bueno, no los haré sufrir mas y ya les traigo el nuevo capitulo que es el inicio del climx. Se que no es muy largo y no compensa la espera, pero, prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas largo y emocionante. Les aviso que debido a tantas cosas que hago el próximo capitulo talvez tarde en llegar, pero, les aseguro que lo tratare de tener lo más pronto posible.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Estas en lo correcto, ¿Quién sabe el plan del otro?, una pregunta que próximamente se revelara. Se que hay muchas preguntas y aun no hay respuestas, pero, como siempre digo: "Pronto habrá respuestas".**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Y siii, se viene lo difícil y ya las piezas están en el tablero y en movimiento. Estos capítulos que se acercan espero te emocionen y sean de tu agrado. Pronto veras que destino les tengo preparado a los personajes, prepárate para todo muajajaja.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Ya todo esta claro con los agentes, ahora es tiempo de que estén unidos y enfrenten lo que se les viene. Tus preguntas te aseguro que serán respondidas en breve haha.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Pues para saber que pasara te recomiendo seguir leyendo la historia n.n**

_**Sappy19**__**: **_**Y estamos ya apunto de que la guerra se desate y ver que consecuencias tendrán las acciones que tomen cada bando.**

_**Takari121**__**: **_**Que bueno que sospechara algo sobre Sora, y es que en la primer temporada fue algo muy sutil y rápido su mención que creí nadie recordaría. Y pues no se porque presientes que algo importante pasara, imagino por lo que se viene leyendo en los capitulo hahaha. Espero disfrutes este capitulo y lo que se viene n.n**

_**LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG**__**: **_**Wow me alegra saber que una de mis lectoras se emociona con algun capitulo nuevo hahaha, eso hace que valga la pena seguir escribiendo aun cuando mi tiempo libre es casi nulo. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo que aunque es sencillo es la antesala de lo interesante.**

_**Fred: **_**Pues mis excusas son que la universidad, mi pronta graduación y el trabajo consumen casi todo mi tiempo, dejando muy poco que utilizo para descansar. Prometo no tardar tanto en el que sigue, disfruta el nuevo capitulo.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 9: Duelo parte 1

_- En ultimas noticias; la redes mundiales han caído y no se ha dado una explicación sobre los acontecimientos que han propiciado esto.- La voz del hombre en la pantalla plana del televisor sonaba centrada y calmada al dar la noticia.- Desde la mañana el Internet y toda la red han sido cancelados, al tratar de acceder a una pagina solo aparecen dos letras una "C" y una "K", las autoridades aun no quieren hablar al respecto._

(-)

Han pasado semanas de los hechos ocurridos en Brasil, la oportunidad de capturar a Matt, pero no todo ha sido malo. Lo que Takeru y Mimi predijeron que sucedería, ocurrió y con ellos el plan iba viento en popa. Kratoria ya había perpetrado varios pequeños ataques en diferentes partes del mundo, China, Bélgica, Hungría, Venezuela, Argentina y Portugal. Incluso ya la carnada estaba echada, y sabían que era tentadora para Matt y sus colegas. El tablero estaba listo, las piezas en movimientos y los jugadores planeando su siguiente jugada.

En la agencia aquellas semanas eran de locos, mucho movimientos de los agentes se podía apreciar por los pasillos de las instalaciones, y es que Kratoria no era el único enemigo mas si el mas peligroso. Ken andaba por uno de los pasillos mas tranquilos e iba sumido en unos papeles que llevaba consigo en la mano, lucia tan absorto que no se percato que frente a el unas puertas mas de distancia Izzy le esperaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su jefe. El pelirrojo se quedo estático solo observando al agente de cabellera azul, el sabia que esos días para el habían sido difíciles. Y no se refería por el trabajo, era mas el que supiera que su ser amado vivía y luchaba junto al enemigo. Izzy nunca se había enamorado ó por lo menos no como se notaba Ken, esos ojos perdidos y soñadores cuando hablaba de la llamada Yolei era señales de que aun quedaban cenizas del pasado en su corazón.

- Señor.- Izzy saco de sus pensamientos a Ken justo cuando este pasaba a su lado. El agente peliazul no se sobre salto, pues aunque no prestaba mucha atención supo que otra ente estaba junto a el.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Izzy?.-

- Me han llegado los estados de cuentas de los Alvarado.- Izzy le paso una carpeta a su jefe, este lo tomo con la misma mano que llevaba los papeles que anteriormente leía.- Puede ver que hay anomalías en estas cantidades, algo traman estas personas.

- ¿Las confirmaron?.- Ken miro intrigado al pelirrojo quien le asintió, y es que desde que se entero de la mala jugada que les hizo Kratoria con las identidades de los que creyeron atraparían, el agente ahora quería ser mas cauteloso.- Bueno le echare un vistazo en un momento, ¿alguna otra cosa?.

- Nada.- Ken asintió y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Izzy volvió hablar deteniéndolo.- Solo una pregunta, señor.

- Dime.-

- ¿Qué hay de Takeru y Mimi?.-

- Te inquieta su falta de presencia en la agencia, ¿cierto?.- Izzy no contesto pero su rostro hablaba por si solo, Ken se acerco a su colega y le tomo del hombro con su mano derecha, le miro fijo y dibujo una media sonrisa.- Tranquilo, solo se están preparando para su enfrentamiento.

(-)

Lo que antes pudo haber sido una lujosa, acogedora y hogareña sala ahora era una habitación repleta de maquinas, laptops, servidores, cables, consolas y demás cosas. En las laptops solo se encontraban tres personas, dos castaños y un rubio, los cuales estaban sumidos en lo que estuviesen haciendo en aquellas maquinas. El ambiente era de humo de cigarrillo y perfume combinado, nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna y solo el sonido del clic irrumpía el silencio. Por los ojos de la castaña se podía notar que las horas que le dedicaba a dormir eran casi nulas, y sus compañeros no se quedaban atrás. La noción del tiempo no era algo que tuvieran bien fijo aquellos sujetos, si alguien hubiese entrado por la puerta y les preguntara que hora y día era ellos jamás habrían podido responder, no sin antes no verificar un calendario y reloj.

- Tengo listo las redes de conexión de la policía bajo mi mando.- La joven castaña levantó su mirada para notar como sus colegas muy apenas le dedican una mirada, Kari junta sus manos y se truena los dedos que al crujido y estiramiento de tales una sensación de relajo es imposible de sentir.- Solo esperare sus ordenes para activar el virus y dejarlos imposibilitados.

- Buen trabajo.- Es lo único que sale de la boca del rubio quien sigue tecleando en su maquina.

- Ve ha descansar, en dos horas es cuando te necesitaremos.- Tai deja lo que hace y mira a su hermana, la joven se estira dibujando una sonrisa en sus labio, no podía negar que esa proposición era lo que tanto anhelaba. Kari se levanto de su lugar y se disponía a retirarse pero la voz de su hermano le detuvo.- Hermana, lo estas haciendo muy bien.

- Lo que sea por ayudar.- Kari no mira a su hermano, solo sigue caminando y se pierde por la puerta que da a las escaleras. Tai solo deja escapar un suspiro, Matt se percató de esto y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

- Aun sigo desconfiando de ella.-

- Esta demostrando que esta de nuestro lado.-

- Eso lo sabremos cuando le entreguemos su prueba de fuego.-

Tai al escuchar esto en su interior un temor recorrió sus entrañas, esa prueba, ese trabajo que le encargarían demostraría si en verdad lo que Kari decía era cierto. Y he allí el temor, si fallaba no sabría que hacer con la que es su sangre.

- Yolei ha mandado un mensaje.- Matt mira su pantalla de donde un recuadro blanco con letras azules aprecio.- Ya ha llegado, dice que pronto iniciara los preparativos para el operativo.

- ¿Crees que funcione tu plan?.-

- Lo hará.-

(-)

Shelby camina por un corredor pisando fuerte con los tacones de sus zapatos, la joven vestida con una falda negra y camisa blanca hace que los ojos de varios colegas se desvíen hacia ella. Su cabello no es mas negro, el color natural ha vuelto y es un castaño de tonalidad medio. La joven iba seria y sin mirar mas que al frente, lleva consigo en su mano derecha una pequeña memoria azul con la que va jugando entre sus dedos. Su destino esta claro, va en dirección a la oficina de Takeru y Mimi. Recibió la noticia de que ese día sus colegas si se presentaron en las instalaciones de la agencia por lo que decidió ir a verlos, además de que llevaba consigo una petición especial. Su trayecto termino frente a una puerta grande de madera negra y en sus lados unos acabados en blanco, se quedo unos segundos frente a ella y dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, apenas iba a tocar y escucho la voz de Takeru que le dio el paso. La joven algo tímida abrió la puerta y entro a la lujosa oficina, solo estaba Takeru en ella ubicado en su escritorio.

- Pasa, Thompson.- Takeru miro con sus ojos azules a la agente, esta al sentir la mirada del rubio no pudo evitar sentir calor.- ¿Traes lo que te he pedido?

- Si.- Shelby se acerco a la mesa y tomo lugar en la silla de visitas frente a Takeru.- fue difícil y muy complicado, pero lo he logrado. Tengo lo que querías.

- Perfecto.-

- No quiero ser entrometida, pero, ¿Cómo diste con…-

- Es mejor que no sepas, por tu bien es preferible que entre menos puedas conocer las razones estarás a salvo.- Takeru interrumpió a Shelby la cual se quedo perpleja por las palabras de la joven.- De hecho ya fue muy peligroso lo que te pedí que hicieras.

- Tu sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera.- Las palabras que brotaron de la agente fueron espontáneas que al percatarse de lo dicho se sonrojo y quiso componer la oración.- Digo que haría lo que fuera para ayudar a la agencia.

Takeru levanto una ceja y no dejo de mirar a la agente que balbuceaba muchas cosas tratando de generar una excusa por lo dicho al principio. Por algún motivo el rubio sintió que estaba oxidado con la cuestión de mujeres, ya que hasta ese momento no se había percatado sobre los sentimientos de su joven colega. El agente estaba apunto de hablar sobre su recién descubrimiento cuando la puerta de la oficina se volvió abrir dejando entrar a Mimi que miro extrañada a los agentes en las sillas.

- ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué tan roja y tu tan extrañado?.-

- No es nada.- Takeru contesto e invito a sentarse a su amiga.- Shelby nos ha traído los datos que le pedimos.

- Perfecto.-

Shelby entrego la USB a Mimi y esta la introdujo en su laptop no sin antes haber encendido la maquina. Tomo varios minutos para que Mimi diera un vistazo rápido a lo que contenía la memoria, sonrío y miro a Takeru. Enseguida entendieron que iban por buen camino, pero, las cosas no serian fáciles.

- Cualquier otra cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedirme ayuda.- Shelby estaba entusiasmada en seguir siendo parte de los planes de aquellos dos sujetos tan misteriosos y fascinantes.- No importa cual difícil se torne, yo estaré apoyándolos.

- Te lo agradecemos.- Mimi cerro lo ojos y le sonrío, Takeru solo le miro fijamente tratando aun de comprender si lo que descubrió seria cierto.

- Bueno me retiro.-

La agente de ahora cabello castaño se retiro del lugar, Mimi le miro en todo el camino hasta que cerro la puerta. La agente volteo a su amigo y se percato que el también le estuvo prestando atención a Shelby y que aun tenia su vista fija en la puerta, esto le pareció interesante a Mimi quien en sus labio una sonrisa picara surgió.

- No me digas que Shelby.- Takeru se despabiló al escuchar al entender lo que su amiga le dio a entender.

- No digas tonterías.-

- ¿Te gusta?.-

Takeru no respondió y solo se limito a observar a otro lado que no fuesen los ojos de su castaña amiga. El rubio debía admitir que la agente Thompson era de una hermosura sin igual, y que solo una mujer que conocía rivalizaba con ella. Sus pensamientos se estaban confundiendo y decidió mejor dejarlos de lado antes de que pudiera pensar alguna estupidez.

- ¡No lo puedo creer te gusta!.- Ante el comportamiento y falta de palabra de Takeru, Mimi supo que en el rubio algo se producía con la presencia de la agente Thompson.

- Tu sabes que mi corazón es de alguien mas.-

- Pero eso no evita que te puedan gustar otras.-

Eso era cierto, una cosa es amar y otra gustar. Eso es algo que se había percato el rubio en sus años de conquistas y en cuando conoció a Kari. El mundo esta llena de mujeres bellas que te pueden gustar, pero, solo una es la que te hará enloquecer de amor, que con solo su presencia el mundo se vuelve nada y eso es lo que le ocurría a Takeru con la italiana.

- Bueno, ¿Cómo va los avances?.- Mimi al ver el semblante de Takeru decidió cambiar la conversación.- La fecha se acerca, debemos tenerlo listo para entonces.

- Lo se, no te preocupes si nos aplicamos lo tendremos listo.-

- Ha trabajar entonces.-

(-)

En la pantalla plana del televisor se transmitía un noticiero de una cadena Estadounidense famosa. La conductora hablaba sobre varios temas que acontecían en el país, y fue la última que hizo que Matt y Tai quienes veían el televisor prestaran mas atención.

_- Y con hoy por la mañana el cónsul de Inglaterra y España han arribado en el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York.- La imagen de la conductora cambio a las imágenes del aeropuerto donde un avión privado aterrizaba en la pista y de el bajaban varios hombres trajeados, los reporteros no perdieron el tiempo para acercárseles y entrevistarles, mas ninguno accedió a responder respuestas.- Ambos Cónsules han llegado a nuestro país para una reunión importante con el presidente de los estados unidos y jefes de FBI y CIA para entablar una mejor relación y llegar aun plan de defensa ante los recientes ataques de cibernéticos que mantienen en peligro la economía y seguridad del mundo._

La noticia la seguía dando la conductora que volvió aparecer en la pantalla. Tai se mostraba atento a cada palabra que decía la mujer, en tanto Matt solo sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos. Tai al percatarse de esto se intrigo de que era lo que ha su mejor amigo le había agradado.

- ¿Qué traes ahora?.-

- No me digas que no lo viste.-

Tai levantó una ceja y se quedo pensando en que se refería su rubio amigo, Matt rodó sus ojos al ver lo despistado que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo y socio. Con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que viera el televisor, Tai simplemente quedo igual ó peor de confundido.

- Regresa el noticiero a cuando están bajando los cónsules.- El castaño enseguida tomo el control e hizo lo que le dijeron, la imagen se regresaba a una velocidad que hacia ver todo muy confuso y le detuvo justo en donde Matt le indico. Dejaron correr el video, las puertas del avión se abrían y poco después hombres y mujeres comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras. Antes de que la imagen cambiara por la edición del reportaje Matt le dijo a Tai que le detuviera.- Ahí, en la parte izquierda de la puerta del avión, ¿la ves?.

Tai entrecerró sus ojos y concentro toda su atención a donde Matt le indico. La imagen era algo borrosa pero se podía identificar a una mujer de cabellera larga de color castaño obscuro. El castaño trato de reconocerla y solo tuvo que fijarse mejor en las distorsionadas facciones ocasionadas por la imagen para ver de quien se trataba.

- Mimi.-

- Exacto.- Matt sonrío maliciosamente.- Como lo predije, Takeru y Mimi estarán cerca del que puede ser el mayor blanco que elegiremos para nuestro mayor ataque.

- No entiendo como las has podido ver apenas pasaron el reportaje.- Tai se asombraba de las destrezas que poseía aquel rubio, y con esto confirmaba que no podía tener mejor socio.- Bueno, entonces todo va conforme al plan. Pronto la agencia caerá, dejándonos el camino mas fácil para nuestro verdadero objetivo.

- Estoy ansioso por ver como reaccionara mi hermano ante el reto que se le presentara.- Matt no escucho lo ultimo que dijo su mejor amigo, estaba mas emocionando por sus pensamientos y el enfrentamiento que tendría con su hermano. El día estaba próximo y quien saliera victorioso de aquel enfrentamiento, acabaría definitivamente con el otro.


	10. Duelo Parte 2

_**¡Décimo capitulo!. Se que dije que me tardaría en subir algún capitulo de Hackers, pues es cierto me tardare es solo que este capitulo logre acomodarlo a lo que quiero para los que están por venir. Eso si, los demás si tardare un poco en acomodar ideas viejas con antiguas, y mas si le agregamos mi vida laboral y escolar, que ya casi termina *Tocan violines*. En fin mejor pasemos a otros temas:**_

_**William di Angelo**__**:**_**El rubio es un galán, pero, esta cambiando en ciertos aspectos en ese tema. Muchas cosas y personas están en juego, esta situación se pondrá interesante y muchas sorpresas están por venir.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**No se pero presiente que ese odio a Matt incrementara un poco mas hahaha. Y pues como les digo a todos, hay muchas cosas en juego por lo que espero lograr darles sopresas, no quiero decir mas por lo que mejor te dejo leer n.n**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Pronto habrá respuesta a la pregunta que has hecho, ten paciencia hahaha. Sobre la confianza de Takeru y Mimi, no se pero yo no quise hacerlos ver tan así hahaha.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Esa prueba de fuego esta llamando mucho la atención hahaha, pero, ya pronto podrán saber que es n.n**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

_- La situación es de alto riesgo, las comunicaciones se han caído en casi todo Estados Unidos, Japón, Alemania y China.- La voz exaltada del conductor con la que daba la noticia ponía de nervios a quien le escuchase.- Estamos ante uno de los peores ataques terroristas, no sabemos cuanto podamos estar al aire._

_La transmisión se estaba entrecortando hasta que solo estática se pudo apreciar en los televisores de los televidentes. La preocupación, el nervio y el miedo de las personas empezaba a mostrarse con personas en las calles, todo estaba empeorando. Se desataba el caos, el sistema decaía._

Capitulo 10: Duelo Parte 2

Matt sentado frente a su ordenador solo observaba como su pantalla de inicio se llenaba de burbujas que iban de un lado a otro, apenas y un pitido surgió de las bocinas el rubio dio clic en aceptar en la pantallita que apareció de pronto. Frente a el estaban cuatro imágenes diferentes, cada una mostraba un ángulo diferente de una sala de juntas muy amplia dejando ver todo el movimiento que había en ella. El rubio tenia acceso a las cámara de seguridad donde la reunión entre cónsules y departamentos de seguridad de los Estado Unidos. En el lugar logro reconocer ciertas personas, entre ellas a los jefes del FBI y la Interpol. La presencia de estos últimos no se habian mencionado en los noticieros ni algún otro medio, lo que hizo sonreír al rubio al pensar lo que pudieran estar planeando.

- Esto se va a poner bueno.- Matt tomo su celular y uso el marcado rápido, no tardaron en contestarle.- Tai, ¿están listos?

- Completamente, solo esperamos tu orden.-

- Perfecto, estén preparados.- Matt colgó, miro la pantalla táctil de su celular y busco enseguida una aplicación. Al encontrarla la selecciono, en la pantalla apareció un teclado y un espacio en blanco donde escribió: "Reporte". En menos de cinco minutos en su pantalla aparecieron varias burbujas con la letra para identificar al remisor, todos daban a entender que ya estaban en posición. Matt se notaba contento, alegre del por venir, cuando en su pantalla del ordenador noto que la reunión daba comienzo no pudo evitar estremecerse.- ¡Que comience el juego!

(-)

En una habitación poco iluminada se encontraba Takeru y Shelby, ambos estaban enfrente de un ordenador y muchos otros aparatos. En la pantalla de varias pulgadas de grande, tenían acceso a la conferencia donde presenciaban como se llevaba acabo la reunión de altos mandos de seguridad mundial. Solo habían transcurrido quince minutos del comienzo de la reunión, y todo parecía marchar de los mas tranquilo y normal.

- ¿Crees que mordió el anzuelo?.- La voz un tanto preocupada de la agente rompió el estremecedor silencio que abordaba la habitación.- Digo, es tu hermano y por lo que se es un sujeto muy inteligente.

- Créeme, ha mordido el anzuelo.- Takeru se dio media vuelta y se acerco a la pantalla de otro ordenador que tenían a su derecha, tecleo algo y apareció otras imágenes de video que mostraban otra zona diferente a la sala de juntas. Eran pasillos blancos y largos con poca personas en ellas.- Debemos estar preparados, no tardaran en dar el golpe.

- Estoy algo nerviosa.-

- Es mejor que no lo estés, te necesito al cien por ciento.- Takeru quito la vista de la pantalla y miro a su compañera, esta también le miraba directamente.- Confío en ti, Thompson.

- No lo defraudare.-

Pasaron ocho minutos mas y no ocurría nada, este tiempo hacia que a Takeru le comenzara a surgir la duda de que su plan no estuviese ocurriendo como el tenia previsto. Pero antes de que toda duda le dominara ocurrió lo pensado, las imágenes de los monitores de cada integrante en la junta se comenzaba a distorsionar, he incluso las cámaras de seguridad perdían imagen. Takeru y Shelby observaron como en las pantallas de los cónsules una K se comenzaba a dibujar, esto era señal de que Matt estaba en el juego.

- Da la orden, que todos estén listos.- Shelby no tardo en obedecer la orden de su superior y con un solo clic en una tecla mando el mensaje.- Empieza a triangularlo, que no se te vaya. Dales tiempo.

- Enterado.-

(-)

Mimi he Izzy estaban en una oficina con una ventana amplia que les dejaba ver la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York a medio día. Ambos estaba en sus computadores cuando la señal de Shelby les llego, no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a teclear a una velocidad impresionante en sus teclados. Estaban en una Mision donde cualquier error se pagaría, y a un muy alto precio.

- Necesito que protejas las cámaras de seguridad, dales resistencia.- Mimi se hallaba tan sumida en lo suyo que ni volteo a ver a Izzy cuando le dio la orden.- Tienes que estar sincronizado con el MGB, y la red local.

- Es difícil, tienen bien controlado sus ataques.- Izzy muy apenas podía seguir el ritmo de codificaciones que aparecían en su pantalla, el luchaba por lograr contrarrestar el ataque que estaban sufriendo los cónsules.- Me informa Shelby que ya comienzan a sacar a todos de la sala de juntas.

- Bien, entonces debemos darnos prisa.-

(-)

Tai y Hikari al igual que sus contrapartes se encontraban en una situación de muchos tecleos, su labor era la mas importantes pues eran la barrera defensiva de Matt. Se encontraban luchando contra los agentes para evitar que lograran triangular la ubicación de ellos. Ambos hermanos sabian perfecto lo que tenian que hacer y estaban tan bien sincronizados que se facilitaban el trabajo al otro.

- Hermano estoy contrarrestando la señal mas fuerte, si logro codificar los últimos tres dígitos sabre de donde nos están buscando.- Comento Hikari sin despegar su vista de la pantalla del su ordenador. Tai solo asintió al no tener la habilidad de su hermana para poner atención a dos cosas importantes a la vez.- Es bueno el sujeto que me trata de ubicar a mi, esta dando lucha.

- ¿Es Takeru?.-

- No lo creo, si fuese el no seria esto tan fácil.- Hikari sonrío dio oprimió algunas teclas mas y termino dando un aplauso.- ¡Los tengo!.- Soltó feliz la castaña que miro un mapa que apareció en su pantalla.- Como era obvio están a una cuadra del edificio donde se lleva la reunión.

- Como sospecho Matt.-

- Deja le mando la información.- Hikari tomo su celular y eligió la misma aplicación con la que Matt momentos antes mando mensaje a su gente. La castaña en el mensaje escribió la dirección del edificio donde se encontraban los agentes y anexo un mapa con imagen satelital.- Hecho.

- No saben los que les espera.-

Hikari miro de reojo a su hermano que disfrutaba de la situación ventajosa que tenía, la castaña no dibujo expresión alguna ante el comentario. En la pantalla de su ordenador apareció un intento de violación de seguridad, lo que la puso en alerta, y se puso a evitar que trataran de una vez mas ubicarla.

(-)

El labro que llevaba Shelby no parecía ser de lo mas fácil, en tanto Takeru se notaba mas confiado y tranquilo en hacer su parte. Estaban tan sumidos en su trabajo que el pitido de alerta les hizo que dieran un salto en sus asientos, Takeru miro las pantallas con las imágenes de cámaras de seguridad. En una de las tantas imágenes aparecía un cuadro que decía detección facial desconocida. El rubio oprimió un par de teclas y la imagen fue seleccionada y ampliada, en uno de los pasillos caminaba una mujer trajeada como agente y de cabellera larga, Takeru supo quien era al ver su rostro pues por mucho que cambiase su color de cabello a uno obscuro y tuviese un peinado diferente a esa mujer ya la había visto.

- Sabia que atacarían aquí.- Takeru tomo su radio y oprimió un botón y dio la alerta de la intrusa que rondaba en los pasillos de la agencia. El rubio tomo su pistola y se fue directo a la salida, no sin antes darse media vuelta y ver a Shelby.- Sigue como vas, lo estas haciendo bien.

- Si, señor.- Antes esto Shelby no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que Takeru ya no estaba.

El rubio corría por los pasillos de la agencia la cual por la hora no era tan concurrida y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, con la mayoría de los agentes en otros países en misiones por culpa de Kratoria. Takeru observaba la pantalla de su celular táctil que sincronizo con el ordenador y por el cual podía seguirle la pista a la mujer. En uno de los tantos corredores Takeru su encontró con otros tres colegas y emprendieron el viaje a encontrarse con la intrusa.

Siguieron andando hasta que el rubio les dio la orden de ser cauteloso ya que en un par de esquinas mas se la encontrarian. Caminaron con cautela, pero apenas estuvieron a un pasillos de encontrarse con la intrusa les comenzaron a disparar, por desgracia un bala logro darle en el cuello a uno de los compañeros de Takeru. El rubio y sus otros dos agentes se cubrieron en la pared, Takeru no entendía el como les tomo por sorpresa el ataque si en su pantalla se mira a la intrusa estar en un pasillo mas alejado, al ver su celular noto que la mujer miro una de las cámaras y le saludo. Todo estaba planeado, ellos fueron hacheados y las imágenes eran sobrepuestas excepto la de la intrusa lo que le dio la oportunidad de esconder a sus secuaces.

- Señor, ¿que es lo que ocurre?.- Le grito entre los disparos un agente al rubio.- ¿Cómo no se percato de estos?

- Nos han de vuelto la emboscada.-

- ¿Qué?.-

La sorpresa que emitieron sus colegas no era la misma que el rubio tenia. Matt era muy listo, pero, el también por lo que esta situación aunque no de esta manera la tenia prevista. Los balazos se incrementaban, en tanto Takeru con su celular lograba desbloquear el hackeo a sus cámaras. No era una hazaña fácil, pero, gracias a su habilidad y conocimientos logro sacarse del hackeo. En las cámaras noto que eran seis los que les esperaban al otro lado del pasillo, busco otra cámaras en otros pasillos y vio a unos colegas que iban en su ayuda. Al reconocer quienes eran les mando a su celular un mensaje de por donde rodear a los invasores, después de esto noto que la mujer a la que conocían como Yolei se acercaba a la sala de servidores debía evitar que esta mujer tuviera éxito. Miro a sus colegas y por medio de señas les dijo lo que haría, sus compañeros no dudaron y asintieron. Takeru corrió por el corredero que tenia a su derecha y fue directo a Yolei.

Iba a toda velocidad, y por su celular vio que Yolei estaba ya cerca de la sala de servidores en el piso de arriba. No quiso tomar riesgos y subió por las escaleras ya que estaba seguro que el también era vigilado. Al llegar al piso de arriba el rubio con un movimiento rápido de su celular apago las cámaras para que no supieran por donde le llegaría a Yolei. Esta acción era su única forma de tomarla por sorpresa. Dio vuelta en una esquina por la sala que cruzaba y vio la puerta de los servidores abierto, el aparato de ingreso por medio de huella digital y tarjeta de reconocimiento esta intacto por lo que sospecho que esta mujer era buena también en el hackeo. Tomo firme su pistola y se recargo en la pared yendo con mucho cuidado por ella, al estar a lado de la puerta se asomo rápido para ver donde estaba la intrusa, pero, muy apenas logro esquivar la bala que impacto en la pared frente al rubio, Yolei le estaba esperando.

- Será mejor que te rindas, Yolei.- Grito el rubio para que la mujer le escuchase.- Están en territorio enemigo, somos más y no podrán salir de aquí.

- Veo que Ken ya les contó de mi.- La voz de la mujer sonaba algo diferente a la vez que tuvo el pequeño encuentro en Brasil. La mujer soltó un par de disparos mas tratando de mantener al rubio a raya.- Y me temo que aun con su ventaja no podrán atraparme.

Takeru por su parte buscaba la forma de entrar por lo que activo las cámaras de nuevo para ver en el interior de la sala. Yolie ya estaba en proceso de intrusión en los servidores, lo que era preocupante no poderla detener. Se ubicaba tras uno de los estantes mientras con un estilo tableta hackeba el servidor principal, Al ver que estaba distraída aprovecho y justo cuando entro le disparó al hombro que era la única parte que tenia como blanco, la mujer cayo al suelo de espalda y el rubio corrió hacia ella pero esta disparo un par de veces provocando que el rubio se cubriera en el otro lado del estante. Por el celular noto que la mujer seguía en el suelo quejándose del dolor, pero seguía apuntando a donde el rubio estaba.

- Estas atrapada, no te resistas.-

- Mi trabajo esta hecho, no importa que es lo que me pase.- Takeru escucho y vio como la joven se rendía y lanzaba su pistola a un lado. El rubio cauteloso salio de su escondite y se fue acercando a la mujer de un ahora cabello negro. La mujer se sujetaba el hombro y le miraba retadoramente al rubio. Takeru pronto desconecto los cables por los que la intrusa hacheaba el sistema.- Veo porque Hikari se enamoro de ti, eres muy atractivo.

- ¿Hikari?.- Takeru se quedo intrigado al ver que de repente la castaña salió en tema de discusión.

- Es mi mejor amiga.- Yolei se sujetaba fuerte el hombre.- Ella ha hecho un buen trabajo con nosotros en esta operación.

- ¿Se les a unido?.-

- Siempre ha estado con nosotros, y eso bien lo sabes.-

Era cierto, Hikari siempre trabajo con Matt ya que su encuentro en Roma ya estaba planeado por el mayor de los rubios. Pero, Hikari siempre juro que no le interesaba trabajar con su hermano y el del rubio., que si alguna vez acepto serviles de fachada solo fue por hermandad. Le dijo que ella nunca se les unirá de nuevo por lo que le estaban haciendo al alejarle de el ó juntarlos solo por conveniencia. Ahora veía que todo era una treta y estaba ayudando a Karatoria a destruir la agencia.

- ¡Takeru, cuidado!.- La voz de Shelby hizo reacciona ha Takeru de su pensamientos. Al voltear logro ver como un sujeto de cabellera similar en color a la de Ken pero con peinado hacia arriba le apuntaba, La agente logro tumbarlo al momento que este le iba a disparar por lo que la bala dio a varios centímetros a la derecha del rubio. Este momento lo aprovecho Yolei quien derribo al rubio le logro quitar el arma de las manos y esta se quedo con la suya que tomo del pisa.

- Veo que la situación es como te lo he dicho.- Yolei apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Takeru, este veía que su fin estaba cerca ya que la mirada de su agresora era de una asesina sin piedad. Lo que también le llamo la atención al rubio fue la gran destreza que tuvo para moverse Yolei, este le analizo donde la bala le perforo y puedo notar que no había manchas de sangre.- Como te has percatado, tu disparo no me ha hecho nada, tengo protección bajo mi ropa. ¿Acaso creías que iba a dejar descubierto una parte de mi en el tiroteo?

Takeru se maldecía en sus adentros al pensar que todo fue planeado por esta mujer, y el cayo redondito. En el pasillo aledaño se escuchaba que Shelby y el amigo de Yolei forcejaban, Takeru quería corres ayudar a su compañera mas no podía.

- Es una lastima que no te pueda asesinar.- Yolei comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza.

- ¿Acaso no será mejor eliminarme ya?.- Takeru miraba de una manera perturbadora a la mencionada Yolei. La mirada hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la intrusa, pues ya conocía ese tipo de mirada más no con esa intensidad.- Porque te prometo que si me dejar con vida todos ustedes caerán.

- Lo veo imposible.- Yolei salio de la sala, y apenas desapareció de la vista de Takeru sonó un disparo seguido del grito de dolor de Shelby, a lo que el rubio salio corriendo por al pasillo.

Apenas cruzo el pasillo y la vio tirada con sangre brotándole desde el abdomen. Shelby estaba mal herida y necesitaba ayuda lo mas pronto posible, Takeru marco a emergencias lo mas rápido que pudo y pidió una ambulancia de emergencia. Después dio la alerta con su celular a todo el edificio sobre la huida de los intrusos que vio perderse al fondo del pasillo. Shelby tomaba con fuerza la mano del rubio quien la apretó con fuerza, la mirada perdida de su compañera se le clavaba en la suya y un remordimiento invadió su interior.

- No me abandones, Shelby.-

(-)

Un grupo de tres sujetos armados subían por las escaleras del edificio, en sus miradas se notaba que iban decididos hacer su trabajo. Cursaron una puerta que los condujo a un corredor que los llevaría a su destino, el lugar estaba vacío lo que les permitió moverse sin problemas algunos. Llegaron a la habitación que les dieron aviso, y se prepararon para entrar.

- Recuerden maten a todos menos al rubio y la castaña.- Ordeno uno de los sujetos a sus demás compañeros que asintieron.

Los tres sujetos entraron al derribar la puerta una fuerte patada y entraron a la habitación, su entrada no fue acompañada de disparos a diestra y siniestra, pues se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en el lugar.

- ¿Estas seguro que este es el lugar correcto?.- Pregunto el sujeto mas bajo de los tres, la habitación estaba sola, lo único que había era una mesa con una laptop encendida que no mostraba más que una pantalla en blanco.

- Es la dirección que nos mando el jefe.-

- Y es la correcta.- Tras los sujetos sonó una voz acompañada de varios cortes de cartucho. Al voltearse los sujetos vieron que tenían a unos diez agentes tras ellos apuntándoles, entre los agentes se encontraban Ken e Izzy.- No da mucho gusto que nos acompañen a la fiesta, señores.

(-)

Matt bebía un vaso de licor mientras observaba la pantalla de su ordenador, todo salio a la perfección y tenía lo que quería. Hackear los servidores de la agencia de su hermano. Solo tenia que ser paciente para que se descargase el contenido que le mando Yolei, el cual pesaba demasiado. Por fin tenía una de las informaciones mas valiosas del mundo, y además control total de las instalaciones de uno de sus enemigos. Estaba regocijándose en su victoria cuando su celular sonó, miro la pantalla y era Yolei.

- Has hecho un muy buen trabajo.-

- Se complico señor, pero, ya logramos terminarlo.- La joven se escuchaba algo ajetreada, Matt levanto una ceja y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo su aliada se adelanto.- Su hermano estaba en las instalaciones de la agencia, por poco y nos atrapa pero logramos huir antes de que llegaran los demás agentes.

- ¿Mi hermano, en Londres?.-

-Asi es, señor.- Yolei aun parecía tener información, por lo que el rubio espero a que siguiera hablando.- Además me informaron que Jordan y su equipo fueron arrestados.

El regocijo que Matt se desvaneció, Takeru fue muy inteligente y supo lo que el planearía hacer. Supo que el reconocería el plan de ayudarlo en darle objetivos para distraerlos y al atacarlos en ese lugar lo utilizarían para encontrarlo, mas nunca imagino que estuviera en su plan saber que el iría tras la agencia. Enseguida algo se le vino a la mente, miro su pantalla de la laptop y lo que miro lo dejo helado. El documento de repente se cargo por completo y distorsiono la pantalla, lo que le había mandado Yolei era un virus y este lo dejaba vulnerable por lo que seguro alguien lo estaba rastreando.

- ¡Maldición era una trampa!.- Matt colgó el celular y comenzó a luchar contra el virus y la recién intromisión de alguien en su ordenador, pero, supo enseguida que era tarde para evitar que tomaran el poder de su computador. Mas no aun había tiempo para que no lo localizaran.

En su lucha contra el virus y el hackeo el rubio estaba luchando contra alguien muy bueno, por lo que decidió entablar conversación con quien fuese que le estuviera hacheando. Mando un mensaje codificado que seria sencillo para su contraparte de notar, y así fue, pronto tuvo una videollamada. Al contestar se asombro, pero, a la vez sonrío al ver de quien se trataba.

- Marrón.-

- Hola Matt.-

El rubio sintió alegría de poder escuchar y volver a ver a su mejor amiga, tanto que por unos segundo se olvido del problema que tenia enfrente.

- Veo que han logrado tenderme una trampa.-

- No ha sido difícil.- Mimi sonrío desde su lado de la videollamada, la joven no paraba de escribir cosas, de hecho no se veía que mirara al rubio lo que hizo que este reaccionara por la situación en la que se encontraba.- ¿Pronto te tendremos lo sabes?

- Me gusta que aun creas en cuentos de fantasía.- Matt sonrío al notar que era lo que mimi utilizaba para rastrearlo.- ¿enserio crees que estoy en algún país donde ustedes tienen jurisdicción?, o ¿Qué me quedare aquí sentado mientras vienen por mi?. Porque ya me has dado la alerta.

- Matt, todo es parte del plan.- En esta ocasión Mimi volteo a la cámara para ver al rubio, este abrió los ojos de asombro al recordar esa frase que tantas veces se las dijo a ella y su hermano.

- Lamento decirte que tus esfuerzos por atraparme serán en vano.- Matt se despabilo y tecleó rápido en su teclado, Mimi se noto en su expresión que lo que ocurría no era lo que quería.- Estas usando una versión mejorada del Crib, ¿O me equivoco?

Mimi no contesto, pero, Matt la conocía perfectamente y el arrugar su nariz era señal de que había dado en el clavo.

- Una tonta manera de jugar contra mi, yo cree a Crib.- Matt dio unos últimos clicks y se libro del yugo de Mimi. La joven miro asombrada la cámara para ver al triunfante Matt.- Usan de base lo que yo programe, pues claro que sabre como neutralizarlo.

- ¿Por qué, Matt?.- Mimi levanto su mirada para que el rubio la viera, sus ojos estaban llenas de lagrimas.- ¿Por qué tomaste un camino en el que no te pude seguir?

Estas palabras tan sinceras, sus lagrimas, su expresión, todo en Mimi le remordía por dentro al rubio. Verla así con su tristeza, hacia que se quebrara por dentro.

- Dime, Matt. ¿No te basto el amor que te teníamos?.- Esto fue lo último que soporto el rubio quien si seguía escuchando a Mimi caería y se derrumbaría.

- Siempre será mi mayor tesoro, pero, esto va más allá.- Matt desvío su mirada de la intensa de Mimi. Quería hablar mas, pero, no debía.- Nunca los olvide.

- Pues no pareció así.-

- Es la verdad.-

- Matt, me duele que estés en contra de nosotros.- Mimi se acerco a la cámara, como queriendo atravesarla he ir con el rubio.- Yo te amaba, y antes hubiera dado todo por ti, por que regresaras a mi.

- Yo aun te amo.- Matt no quiso perderse la reacción de la castaña y miro como esta retrocedía un poco y se acomodaba en su asiento. Matt no dijo nada mas, ni espero respuesta de la castaña a lo qe corto la comunicación. Este enfrentamiento había resultado en un empate, y eso no le gustaba a un Matt débil en el momento por sus sentimientos.

(-)

Takeru estaba sentado en la sala de esperas del hospital ha donde llevaron a Shelby, estaba muy preocupado por su compañera y a la vez molesto porque Yolei y el sujeto de cabellera azul escaparan. En tanto los otros acompañantes la mayoría murió en el tiroteo, y solo atraparon a un par. Y estos parecían huesos duros de roer, ya que según le informaban a Takeru, no decían nada. En cuestión de Yolei y su escape fue algo que ya tenían planeado, provocaron una explosión en una de las salidas del edificio de la agencia para usarla de distracción y así poder salir por la puerta del este, donde un auto les esperaba y además esa ruta les daba paso a una avenida amplia que les permitiría perder a cualquiera que los persiguiera al haber varias rutas de escape como vías subterráneas, puentes, y meterse por otras calles.

El celular del rubio sonó, en la pantalla el nombre de Ken apareció y enseguida contesto. La voz de Ken era entre satisfactoria y desanimada.

- Takeru, ¿Cómo esta la situación en Londres?.-

- Mal.- Al escuchar esto la poca satisfacción de Ken se vino abajo. Takeru le narro todo lo sucedido, y entre todo salio acorde al plan excepto por la huida de Yolei su colega y el daño a Shelby. Ken se escucho preocupado por su compañera y se noto que el tema de Yolei le puso sensible.- Y por allá, ¿Cómo estuvo?

- Logramos el objetivo, atrapamos a varios secuaces de Matt.-

- ¿Mimi logro su trabajo?.-

- Lamentablemente se le escapo, pero, el objetivo principal lo consiguió.-

- Esa es buena noticia.-

- Tranquilo, Shelby saldrá bien.-

Takeru dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, este encuentro salio muy caro mas de lo que pudiera estar planeado. Y aunque su objetivo fue alcanzado, este palea no fue una victoria mas bien fue un empate y eso Takeru lo sabia. Y por la mente del rubio pasaba que si todo esto pasó en un enfrentamiento donde predominaba lo cibernético, no se imaginaba lo que de seguro seguía en los planes de su hermano.


	11. Contiguos

_**¡Onceavo capitulo!. Si se que me he tardado mucho en traer un nuevo capitulo, pero es que como sabrán ya me gradúe y ya estoy trabajando lo que me quita mucho tiempo, además que en mi tiempo libre estoy leyendo el nuevo libro de Dan Brown. Bueno, eso no les importa lo se, ustedes quieren saber del capitulo ¿verdad? haha, le informo que es un capitulo corto, pero es que ya no quería dejarlos sin saber de esta historia por lo que esto es lo que he sacado para ahora, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo no tardara y será mas largo y emocionante. Esta ocasión no podré responder a cada uno de mis reviews, una disculpa, la próxima espero ya tener mas tiempo haha. Como sea, les digo a todos que disfruten este capitulo que es el preludio al gran final, así que pongan atención n.n**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 11: Contiguos

No era de extrañarse que cierta pelirroja se encontrara husmeando en el ordenador de su rubio novio. Si bien nunca le interesaba las actividades de este, la joven en esos últimos días había tenido cierta dudas sobre el y no porque no supiera como es que se ganaba la vida. Ella lo sabía todo, excepto lo que en ese momento buscaba y toda duda surgió semanas atrás en el día del ataque a la agencia. Una charla que tuvo por video, necesitaba saber si lo que alcanzo a oír era cierto y no una invención de sus oídos. Si algún defecto tenia la pelirroja era el ser celosa y muy entregada a lo que quiere y no dejaba que nada ni nadie se lo arrebatara.

Para Matt era desconocido que su novia supiera como manejarse en su ordenador donde la mayoría de los archivos estaban protegidos, pero, Sora no era tan despistada como pintaba cuando estaba con el y mucho menos tonta. Conocía la mayoría de sus contraseñas, tecleaba con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido al presionar algún botón y llamar la atención de su novio que dormía en la habitación de la puerta tras ella. La desesperación comenzó cuando la joven encontró la carpeta que necesitaba y al tratar de acceder con ella por varios intentos no podía entrar. A espaldas de la pelirroja un sonido proveniente de la habitación de Matt se escucho que este balbuceaba, la joven no se alarmo ya que eso era normal, el rubio por las noches solía hablar de muchos temas que ella no conocía hasta esos momentos. Sora dejo la computadora tal como la encontró y se dispuso mejor ir a descansar, se levanto dio un estiramiento corporal y se fue directo a la puerta donde su novio dormía. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, la cual muy apenas dio un crujido, la joven escucho balbucear algo a Matt y esas palabras que logro entender a la perfección fueron la respuesta que tanto busco en el ordenador, ante la revelación el semblante de Sora se torno sombrío.

(-)

Mimi daba un sorbo al termo que sostenía con ambas manos, el contendió de dicho recipiente era un delicioso y calido café, a cada sorbo que daba la joven recuperaba energías y es que en esos momentos necesitaba recobrarlas para poder continuar con su labor. Tenían días sin dormir bien los agentes debido a que el trabajo intensivo en la localización del líder de Kratoria era el principal objetivo de la agencia. Si bien las aguas se tranquilizaron hace semanas por lo ocurrido en los Estados Unidos, Takeru y su equipo no había tomado descanso. Ya todos se encontraban en las instalaciones centrales en Londres. Ken logró atrapar a secuaces de Matt, sin embargo, estos sujetos ó eran fieles a su líder o en verdad no sabían nada de que pudiera delatar al líder de una organización terrorista muy peligrosa. En esas semanas usaron diversos métodos de interrogatorio mas nunca lograron información vital, Takeru sospechaba que esos sujetos sabían algo más y no eran como los que anteriormente atraparon. Incluso, había una joven que les perturbaba ya que nunca en todo ese tiempo soltó palabra alguna. No debía pasar de los veinte años, incluso lucia de unos dieciocho, su cabellera era de un pelirrojo mucho menos intenso que el de Izzy, lo tenía recogido en una coleta erizada con dos pequeños mechones que caían a los lados de su cara, su complexión era delgada, su mirada era dura y recia lo que hacia ver sus facciones mas duras de lo que podrían ser. La joven solo se limitaba a ver a quien le interrogara, se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla de metal en la que la tenían, les retaba a que fueran mas allá si querían que hablara y algo en Takeru y Ken les decían que ella podría ser la clave de todo esto.

Ken salía de otra sesión de interrogatorio con la joven a la que aun no identificaban, datos sobre ella en la base de datos del mundo no existían. Era un fantasma como alguna vez lo fue Takeru y Mimi, ó como el mismo Matt. Como cualquier otro día no logro nada contra aquella mujer, Ken se comenzaba a estresar ya que el nunca había pasado del limite para poder sacar información, pero, a como avanzaba el tiempo cada vez era mas importante saber mas antes de un ataque de Kratoria. Al pasar por un pasillo con ventanas a la izquierda del agente este se detuvo para admirar como estaba el clima en aquel día, y era uno típico y adecuado para Londres. Nubes teñían de gris el cielo, amenazadoras con que llovería fuerte el agente no pudo comparar el clima con lo que ellos vivían en esos momentos. "¿Desde cuando los hackers se convirtieron en el verdadero peligro?" se pregunto el joven al darse cuenta que los problemas del mundo ya no venían tanto en ataques de aviones a rascacielos, o explosiones en trenes cobrándose así vida de inocentes. Ahora el objetivo era atacar a los gobiernos con lo que en verdad les duele, sus finanzas, sus tratados, sus secretos.

- Nada de nuevo.- La voz de Takeru sobresalto al agente que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. Volteo a ver al rubio, la expresión que este tenia no era muy bueno, tenia unas grandes bolsas de ojeras bajo sus ojos, su piel era mas blanca de lo normal y su mirada estaba cansada. El tema de pelear contra su hermano si estaba cobrando factura a Takeru.- Esa joven es un hueso rudo de roer, a menos que…

- Sabes mi postura ante esa idea.- Ken supo a donde iba el rubio, y es que desde hace un par de semanas Takeru estaba convencido en que debían ser menos "amables" con la prisionera.- La haré hablar, solo necesito mas tiempo.

- Se nos acaba.- El rubio dio un trago a la taza de café que sostenía con su mano derecha, el joven agente se encontraba perdido en algún entre los edificios que se postraban frente a ellos al otro lado de las ventanas.- Matt ya esta listo para un nuevo ataque, y no dudara en usar toda su fuerza en este.

- Eres su hermano, ¿no puedes adivinar lo que se viene como lo has hecho antes?.-

- No.-

Ese fue el final de la conversación, Takeru se dio media vuelta y se adentro a un pasillo que el agente de cabellera azul sabia daba a la oficina de investigación internacional. Ken lo miro perderse entre las personas que cruzaban el pasillo y tan pronto como no lo vio se volvió a la ventana, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer e impactaban en el vidrio de la ventana. Se venia lo mas difícil en su lucha contra Kratoria, y debían estar listos para soportar la embestida.

(-)

Yolei se encontraba en una especie de almacén abandonado. La joven vestía una falda larga negra que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, bajo esta utilizaba unas medias negras algo transparentes, en la parte superior usaba una blusa de un morado con reflejos obscuros, traía sus característicos lentes y en su mano sostenía una carpeta azul. Parecía que esperaba alguien ya que en un par de ocasiones reviso la hora en su Rolex, y miraba con especial interés por la puerta del almacén. Después de quince minutos de espera por la entrada una motocicleta hizo su aparición, la conducía un sujeto el cual su rostro era oculta por el casco que traía. Se detuvo a unos metros de Yolei y bajo de su moto, se quito el casco y giro hacia ella. Era el mismo sujeto que le había disparado a Shelby, su apariencia era la misma, ahora se podía apreciar mejor, su cabellera azul levantada en punta, su mirada desafiante con esos ojos azules obscuro que le hacían ver como un verdadero matón, se acerco a Yolei con paso firme y amenazador.

- Debemos ir por ella.- Dijo al estar cara a cara con la joven de cabellera lila. Yolei solo rodó los ojos y le golpeo con la carpeta azul en el pecho al joven, esto lo tomo pero no le dio importancia.

- Ya te dije que el jefe no ve factible ir por ella.- Yolei era indiferente ante el rostro de suplica que poseía el sujeto, incluso ignoro el de molestia al escuchar lo que le dijo.- Ella es fuerte, una de las mejores, no dirá nada.

- ¡Me importa un bledo que diga algo!.- El sujeto soltó en un momento de rabia, Yolei le miro molesta e indignada. El joven tan rápido como se dio cuenta de sus palabras no dijo mas y se tranquilizo, el estaba entrenado de una forma que no daba cabida a una insurrección y lo que hizo y dijo iba contra las normas con las que fue instruido. La principal que les inculcaban en la organización en la que estaba era "Nunca preguntar solo ejecutar" y no tenia planeado jamás romper esa norma ni las otras tres.- Es solo que me preocupa lo que le puedan hacer.

- Es fuerte, aguantara.- Yolei se dio media vuelta y observo su auto deportivo que le esperaba a unos cuando pasos tras ella. Antes de ir a su vehiculo le hablo al sujeto por encima de su hombro.- No le harán nada, se creen correctos como para hacer lo que tu tantas veces has hecho.

Las palabras frías de Yolei hicieron que en el joven surgiera un escalofrío, y era por las atrocidades que el había hecho que temía por la vida de su compañera. El rugir de motor del automóvil de Yolei hizo que el joven volviera a la realidad, al verla partir dirigió su atención a la carpeta azul que sujetaba con fuerza y miro su contenido. Al verlo abrió los ojos de la impresión, al parecer debía terminar con algo que quedo inconcluso tiempo atrás.

(-)

- No me agrada tu plan.-

Tai caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de televisión en la que se encontraban, Matt solo miraba el televisor sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su amigo hacia. El castaño de cabellera revoltosa estaba analizando la locura que su rubio amigo quería hacer, y es que no habría otro adjetivo que describiera mejor el plan de Matt que el de "Locura".

- Es muy arriesgado, y además, ¿Para que quieres hacer tal cosa?.- Tai miro inquisitivo a Matt, ya que no creía del todo las razones que le dio para hacer lo que planeaba. Algo mas había en todo eso, y no se le podía ocurrir otra cosa mas que…- Estas enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?

- Ya te dije que mis razones son que ella es la única que nos puede ayudar acabar con toda esta guerra.- Matt apago el televisor y miro directo a su mejor amigo.- No es mas que eso, créeme. No pondría en riesgo todo lo que hemos logrado por una estupidez, que además no es lo que aseguras.

- Tus palabras suenan firmes, pero, tu mirada flaquea.-

- No seas ridículo.-

- Matt, tu tienes a Sora.- Tai se le acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Le miro fijo a sus ojos y noto que en ellos había un gran dolor.- La amas, ¿recuerdas?

- Sabes que si.-

- Ella a dado mucho por ti.- Tai soltó al rubio y le dio la espalda.- Aun así, es mejor que hagas caso a tu frase y entierra el pasado.

Matt siempre se caracterizo por ser un hombre fuerte, que nunca flaqueo por algo y siempre siguió firme en lo que hacia, y por nunca mirar atrás. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión hubo un dejo de debilidad en su mirada y eso es lo que el castaño noto enseguida. El silencio que continuo fue abrumador, Tai termino de comprender por esa situación lo que ocurría en verdad.

- Te apoyo.- El castaño se giro y miro a su amigo.- Tu eres el sujeto mas perspicaz que conozco y si crees que esto es lo mejor para nosotros, adelante.

Matt asintió y se dispuso a retirarse creyendo que la conversación había terminado, pero, Tai volvió hablar desde atrás del rubio.

- Espero suceda lo que tanto anhelas.-

- Gracias.-


	12. Fracciones

Capitulo 12: Fracciones

Todo se sacudía ligeramente alrededor de Matt, el piloto del avión anuncio que en esos momentos tendrían algo de turbulencia aconsejando a los pasajeros que mantuvieran la calma. Tantos viajes hechos en avión mantenían a Matt tranquilo aun con el balanceo del avión a diferencia de la mujer que tenia a su lado, la cual estaba aterrada ya que según se entero el rubio era su primer vuelo. Aun cuando iba en primera clase Matt no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en vuelos comerciales, pero, debido a los sucesos de esos últimos meses usar su Jet privado sería arriesgado y mas para la misión a la que iba. Esos días serian cruciales para el rumbo que tomaría su enfrentamiento contra la agencia donde su hermano menor trabajaba. Le sorprendía como su pequeño hermano maduro y la gran experiencia que consiguió en el mundo de los hackers. El rubio inclino su asiento quedando medio recostado, saco sus audífonos y los coloco en su Iphone el cual encendió presionando el único botón que tenia, colocado en la parte inferior, dando paso a su fondo de pantalla. Era una foto lo que le dejo sumido un rato en sus pensamientos, la imagen se podía apreciar a tres jóvenes de unos quince y catorce años de edad sonriendo y abrazados. Los individuos en la foto eran su hermano (derecha), Mimi (izquierda) y el ubicado en el centro de la imagen. Soltó un gran suspiro al notar como la castaña le estaba mirando a su yo de la foto de una manera profunda y soñadora, claro que en esos tiempos el no sabia nada de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia el y no fue si no hasta que huyo que lo supo. Una punzada en el pecho del rubio hizo que este dibujara una mueca, el recuerdo le llegaba hasta su ser.

— Te necesito a mi lado.

— Vaya que es bonita — La voz de un hombre tras de mis sobre mi hombro hace que reaccione y regrese al avión. Al girar mi cabeza puedo notar a un señor de edad avanzada, su blanca cabellera le delataba junto a las arrugas en su tierno rostro, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Matt era la sonrisa de aquel anciano. Era tranquilizadora, pacifica. — Seguro que en este momento va junto a su novia.

— ¿Disculpe, que es lo que quiere decir? — Matt no le dio importancia al tema de que fuese su novia la chica de la foto, lo que le hizo extrañar era que sentía que ese sujeto de alguna manera sabia que iba para buscarla. "No seas paranoico" Matt sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, claro que ese anciano no sabia nada y lo que decía era solo suposición.

— Imagino que para eso vas a Oxford — El anciano camino a su asiento el cual era el que tenia enfrente Matt, la ventaja de esos asientos era su rotación en 180°.

— No, solo viaje de negocios.

— Lamento entrometerme mas, pero, le noto triste y hasta molesto — ¿Quién es este anciano? se pregunto Matt al no entender como ese hombre de canas tan blancas como la nieve podía leerlo tan bien, a el que es el hombre sin expresiones.— Imagino que entonces la joven de tu foto es solo un amor imposible.

— Para nada, es simplemente una amiga.

— Sabes, no es bueno quedarse con sentimientos — El anciano se acomodo en su lugar y cruzando una pierna se le queda mirando a Matt—, dejarlos dentro de uno solo no nos dejaran ser felices del todo. Te aconsejo que saques todo lo que traes dentro de ti, díselo a tus seres queridos y te aseguro que todo estará mejor.

— No es tan simple — Matt ante la mirada del anciano, tan profunda y calida, decide voltear a la ventanilla que tiene a su derecha.

— Claro que lo es — El anciano que no ha dejado de sonreír se comienza a dar vuelta en su asiento, pero antes agrega: — Mas sabe el diablo por viejo…

Volteo a ver al anciano que ya me esta dando la espalda dejándome ver solo el respaldo de su asiento. Matt se cruza de brazos y se pone a analizar en la platica que acababa de terminar, ese anciano parecía ser alguien sabio y a la vez misterioso. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mas en el anciano y sus palabras, en los altavoces la voz del capitán anuncian que estaban apunto de llegar a su destino, la ciudad de Oxford, por lo que pedía atentamente que los pasajeros se abrochasen sus cinturones de seguridad.

(-)

En una habitación en el hospital general de Londres se podían escuchar algunas risas que animaban aquellos pasillos tan reservados. Una enfermera que escuchaba las risas de una joven hizo que fuese a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido, al abrir la puerta pudo ver a una joven de cabellera castaña claro sobre un sujeto rubio muy atractivo. La enfermera al ver la escena se escandalizo y pidió respeto a los individuos en la posición incomoda que se separaran y mantendrán compostura en un lugar así. El sujeto rubio no dejaba de decir que todo era un malentendido mientras la joven que ya se le quitaba de encima no dejaba de reírse.

— Solo mantengan silencio, por respeto — La enfermera salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella dejando a Takeru y Shelby de nuevo solos.

— Debes de tener mas cuidado — Takeru le incrimino a Shelby que dejaba de reír pero aun dejando una sonrisa como secuela de su diversión. Momentos antes la joven quien tenia la típica vestimenta de un paciente de hospital, una simple bata de tela, recibió la visita de Takeru quien venia por ella ya que ese día le daban de alta. La joven aun tenía molestia en su abdomen y según el doctor necesitaba evitar hacer fuertes esfuerzos y movimientos, por lo que aun cuando se negó mucho convenció a Takeru de que le ayudara a cambiarse. Claro ella se pondría lo más revelador, el rubio quien mientras la joven se colocaba el sujetador y demás estaba dándole la espalda, aun así cuando le dieron la orden de voltearse el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la mujer solo en ropa interior. No pudo negar que la figura bien definida de su compañera de trabajo le hizo tener unos pensamientos indebidos que enseguida elimino de su mente. Mientras el rubio le ayudaba a la joven a colocarse los pantalones esta tropezó y Takeru cuidando de que no le pasara nada la sujeto con sus brazos y se fueron al sillón por suerte no paso nada en la herida de su compañera.

— Lo siento es que no quería levantar demás la pierna.

En lo que termina de ayudar a vestir a su compañera, Takeru le sigue contando a Shelby lo sucedido y en el que sus actuales prisioneros no quieren colaborar. Teme que tendrán que ser mucho mas rudos para lograr sacarles información, ya que Izzy no ha dado con sus verdaderas identidades. Y para la experiencia del rubio sabia que nunca sabrían quienes son hasta que ellos mismos revelaran su identidad.

— Seguro en este momento están "hablando" con ella.

(-)

En un cuarto la penumbra se apoderaría de cada rincón si no fuese por un único foco en el techo que dejaba ver tres sombras, dos de pie y una tirada en el suelo sucio y con los ojos tapados. Por la pinta del individuo en el suelo no la estaba pasando nada bien, y para la pinta de los que estaban de pie no terminaría pronto. Una de las sombras se acerco a la mujer tirada en el suelo dejando que la luz le iluminara su rostro, el hombre le quito la venda a su prisionera y esta al verlo se horrorizo. El hombre tenía un rostro lleno de cicatrices de todo tipo y forma, un ojo era de color blanco completamente y su cabeza parecía que tenía púas en vez de cabello.

— No dirás lo que queremos saber si es que quieres seguir respirando, primor — El sujeto coloco su navaja en la mejilla blanca de la mujer —. No quiero arruinar tu hermoso rostro.

— Lo juro, yo no se nada.

— No me agrada tu falta de cooperación — El hombre del ojo blanco estaba dispuesto usar su navaja sobre la piel de la mujer cuando el timbre de un celular le distrajo. Se dio media vuelta y miro a la otra sombra aun oculta en la penumbra. — Apaga tu celular, no me gusta que me interrumpan.

— Relájate que el que manda aquí soy yo — La voz del sujeto era pausada y con un tono seductor. Se pudo ver que la sombra metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir negro y saco un celular touch, enseguida contesto sin importarle las demás personas — Diga.

— Maldición, siempre hace esto.

El sujeto del ojo blanco tapo los ojos de nuevo a la mujer del suelo que estaba toda ida, y aun por si las dudas le coloco unos grandes audífonos con música que estaban a su lado para que no escuchase nada. El sujeto en las sombras solo se limitaba a escuchar y de vez en cuando solo emitía un ruido en aprobación, el del ojo blanco levanto una ceja intrigado, quería saber quien era el de la llamada y que es lo que querían.

— Muy bien, mañana por la mañana parto para allá — Dicho esto el sujeto en la oscuridad colgó y miro como su compañero le miraba expectante. — Tengo una misión que cumplir en Londres, te dejo a cargo con el trabajo aquí.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Te vas y me dejas solo con esto? — El del ojo blanco apunto a la mujer que representaba su trabajo actual.— Vas abandonar nuestro actual trabajo.

— Son ordenes superiores — La ultima palabra la pronuncio la remarco a lo que el hombre con la navaja en mano no discutió mas al saber de quien se trataba aquel superior — Además, confío en que te encargaras de todo aquí.

(-)

— Parece que hoy tampoco hablaras — Ken estaba sentado frente a una joven misteriosa que no hacia mas que mirarle con esos ojos asesinos. — Bien, al no cooperar tendremos que usar técnicas más rudimentarias contigo.

Ken no vio reacción alguna con la joven pelirroja por lo que decidió levantarse, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta la joven hablo.

— Nada de lo que hagan me hará decir algo contra mis colegas — La voz era retadora e impecable. — Pero eso si, prepárense que están a punto de ver su suerte.

Ken se dio media vuelta y miro serio a la joven.

— Se acerca una tormenta, agente Black.

(-)

Lejos de la zona de interrogatorios en donde Ken trataba de hacer hablar a la pelirroja, en una oficina amplia se encontraba Mimi trabajando en el caso de Kratoria. En su escritorio habían muchas hojas por doquier, carpetas negras, una laptop que en ese momento usaba y una taza de café vacía a su lado. La oficina

Se encontraba en completo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido del oprimir las teclas de la laptop. Mimi se encontraba tan sumida en su investigación sobre unas propiedades que le habían llamado la atención, unas que con lo poco que pudo sacar del ordenador de Matt estaba comenzando su búsqueda del rubio. La tranquilidad con la que trabajaba la castaña se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su celular, la joven dudo en si contestar al imaginar que se podría tratar de algún colega de la agencia, pero al final tomo su celular sin prestar atención a la pantalla y contesto.

— ¿Aló?

— Es bueno escuchar tu voz después de unas semanas — La voz de Matt saco a Mimi de todo lo que hacia y puso su atención total a la voz que salía del audífono del celular.

— ¿Matt?

— El mismo de siempre.

— ¿Qué haces llamándome?

— Quiero proponerte algo, se que no podrás resistirlo.

Mimi abrió los ojos impresionada y a la vez de desconfianza. Esa llamada nunca la espero y menos que ahora el rubio que hace tiempo le abandono le tenia una proposición y necesitaba saber que era.

_**¡Doceavo capitulo!. Hey aquí les traigo un nuevo y pequeño capitulo, pero no se confíen que es muy importante. Les prometo que ya haré mas largo los capítulos, ya que de esa forma podré avanzar mas rápido y además se los debo.**_

_**Bueno ahora les traigo una noticia, debido a que esta historia esta pronta a terminar quiero hacerles unas preguntas muy importantes, la primera es: ¿De que les gustaría trate mi nuevo fic? La segunda es: ¿Quieren que termine una de las que tengo inconclusas? Y la tercera es: ¿quieren una de las historias que tengo como próximos proyectos en mi perfil?. Les pido que por favor me contesten que eso me ayudara a tomar una decisión.**_

**William di Angelo****: ****Concuerdo contigo en que no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer despechada hahaha. Por tu review veo que vas por buen camino en tus suposiciones pero veo que en otras si estas un poco lejos de lo que tengo planeado, pero por eso te sigo invitando a seguir estos capitulo que el final se acerca.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Gracias por entender y prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas largo y emocionante. Sobre Matt ya has visto que si fue por Mimi, ahora falta saber a que? n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, este siento yo es mas emocionante y el próximo lo será aun mas n.n**

_**LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG**__**: **_**Créeme que si se viene bien jodida la cosa hahaha, todo ya se esta acomodando para el final y estoy planeando algo emocionante. Espero lograrlo hahaha. Sobre que tu eres hacker, mmmm talvez suceda ya veremos hahaha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**


	13. Circunstancias

Capitulo 13: Circunstancias

Mil y un pensamientos, ideas y suposiciones tenia la castaña sobre lo que el rubio le había dicho el día anterior. No sabía como reaccionar, que debía hacer. ¿Ir ó avisar sobre la llamada que tuvo por parte del líder enemigo?. En todo caso, lo correcto era comentarle a Takeru sobre que su hermano le contacto, el no hacerlo podía tomarse como traición. Pero, Matt le indicio y recalco que nadie podía saber de su llamada y la reunión que tendrían en unos días. Ella debería ir sola. "Esta puede ser la oportunidad perfecta", Mimi se mordió el labio al analizar la situación en que se encontraba, tenia la oportunidad de atrapar a Matt y terminar con todo. Sin embargo, algo en ella no le dejaba tomar la decisión correcta. "Quiero saber que es lo que me quiere decir". Maldecía sus emociones que se contrariaban, no podía evitar admitir que ella aun sentía algo por aquel rubio de facciones duras y seductoras. Sacudió la cabeza al ver como de nuevo comenzaba a desviar su atención en cosas vanas y perdía enfoque en lo que debería hacer.

— Te doy una libra esterlina si me dices que piensas — La voz de Takeru que estaba sentado frente a Mimi le miraba con interés. La castaña no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, no se dio cuenta de que el rubio entro a su oficina y tomo asiento frente a ella. Tan sumida estaba en si que la presencia de los demás se desvaneció de su atención. Ella sabía a la perfección que el rubio se percato que en ella había algo que le perturbaba, era en esos momentos que ella odiaba que la conociera tanto.

— Estoy muy tensa con la situación de…— Se quedo callada ya que el solo pronunciar su nombre le delataría contra Takeru. El rubio frunció el ceño, pero luego asintió entendiendo lo que la castaña quiso decir. Supuso que solo quiso dejar entendido a quien se refería por lo que no sospecho más.

La castaña al tener enfrente a su mejor amigo se comenzaba a sentir mal y una traicionera. Deseaba querer poder decirle a Takeru sobre la llamada de su hermano, contarle sobre el encuentro al que ella había accedido a tener con el. Pero, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna que delatara lo que tenia planeado hacer en unos días. En lo que pensaba pudo percatarse que el rubio acercaba su laptop y lo encendía, no parecía que estuviera sospechando mas en lo que estaba rondando en su cabeza y agradecía eso de el, nunca se entrometerá demás si no se lo permiten. Claro, si la situación era mas grave el no se detendría.

— ¿Ya han logrado sacarle algo a esa chica? — Pregunta Mimi queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Nada aún — Takeru teclea la contraseña para acceder al escritorio de su computador y después pone su atención en Mimi.— Izzy no ha logrado nada, uso sus huellas digitales, escaneo de retina, muestra de sangre, pero no ha logrado conocer su identidad.

— Y no la conseguirá — La castaña entendió que esa mujer no existía para el mundo, era como un fantasma, una sombra que va y viene sin que nadie se de cuenta. Y eso lo sabe porque por muchos años ella y el rubio fueron eso, sombras.

— Ya se los comente a Ken e Izzy — Takeru junto sus manos sobre la mesa y se perdió en el fondo tras Mimi donde una gran ventana con vidrios polarizados que solo permiten ver hacia afuera le dan una vista de la ciudad —, pero no me hacen caso y siguen aferrados de usar el método que hicieron anteriormente.

— ¿Con los que eran de Colombia?

— Si.

Takeru mira sobre el hombre de su mejor amiga donde la ventana del edificio de enfrente le permite ver dentro del aquel piso, es uno del gobierno donde se hacen varios asuntos fiscales por lo que una secretaria comienza a sacar copias. No entendía el porque de la forma tan testadura de su colega, imaginaba que quería aferrarse a un conocer la identidad de su prisionera de una manera legal y sin llegar a lo violento.

— Temo que tendré que tomar las riendas del interrogatorio.

— Con eso te refieres ha…

El rubio asintió, la castaña no le agrado esa idea pero entendía que era lo mejor.

— Bueno, si no hay de otra alguien debe de ensuciarse — Mimi dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos clavo su mirada en la de Takeru. — Aunque me gustaría que fue alguien más quien lo hiciera.

— No te preocupes.

(-)

La impaciencia, la inseguridad y la suspicacia le dominan en el pecho en donde arden esos sentimientos tan intensamente que acababa de hacer algo de lo que talvez, y solo talvez en pocos días se podría arrepentir. "No, esta situación lo amerita y nada importa ya" ese pensamiento lo comienza ha usar como forma de tranquilizarse. La vida le ha enseñado que nada es fácil que conseguir algo que anhelas es muy difícil, pero, también le enseño que perder es muy fácil y eso es algo que para nada le agradaba. Y en esos días estaba perdiendo, y por supuesto que no lo permitiría. Daria todo por no perder, y eso mismo es lo que planeaba hacer. No perdería.

(-)

El trafico en ese día en la ciudad era tranquilo para ser sábado en la noche, el reloj marcaba un poco mas de las nueve y ha esa hora mucha gente salía a divertirse. Por uno de los tantos puentes que adornaban la ciudad una motocicleta recorría de un extremo al otro a una velocidad muy alta, pasando por los costados de los automóviles y un par de autobuses rojos provocaba en algunos conductores molestias y estrés al verlo pasar tan cerca de ellos. Por la complexión se podía apreciar que se trataba de un hombre, el cual iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul rey, una chamarra de cuero negra cerrada hasta arriba y cubriendo su cabeza completamente un casco negro con franjas en gris y rojos en los costados. La dirección que tomaba era a la parte de la ciudad donde los altos edificios se levantaban desde sus cimientos. Pasa por unas tantas calles mas después de pasar el puente hasta que llega donde una intersección de cuatro edificios altos se elevan por el cielo. Detiene su motocicleta enfrente del edificio en el que la placa de afuera con letras grandes marca su destino. El lugar esta custodiado por bastantes policías y hombres de negro, al parecer el ataque de hace tiempo en la agencia los ha puesto en alerta máxima.

El sujeto sin quitarse su casco mira hacia arriba y mira una de las tantas ventanas en negro que en esa noche muy pocas muestras actividad. "De seguro ya hay poca gente en el edificio" pensó el sujeto de chamarra negra.

— Aun así me será imposible eludir tanta gente —

Molesto el sujeto encendió su motocicleta y tan pronto sonó el rugido del motor arranco para perderse de nuevo entre los automóviles.

(-)

La densidad del ambiente en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro metros con paredes metálicos y solo una mesa con un par de sillas en el centro no podía ser más densa. En las sillas ubicadas en ambos extremos cortos de la mesa rectangular metálica dos personas mantenían una fuerte lucha de miradas, la victoria parecía depender de que el otro desviara su mirada. Takeru no tenía pinta de importarle estar sentado todo el día en aquel asiento tan incomodo, se recargaba en el respaldo mientras cruzado de brazos no despegaba su mirada de la joven frente a el. Entre las miradas una ligera capa de vaporcito proveniente de la taza caliente de café del rubio. Pasaron quince minutos de silencio desde la llegada del rubio, lo que mantuvo expectante a la joven prisionera quien al final dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

— Vaya que eres igual a el— La joven relajo sus músculos y coloco sus manos esposadas en su regazo. — Impecable, imponente.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Solo lo he visto un par de veces, es mi jefe — La joven despego su mirada de la de Takeru y puso su atención en lo que parecía un espejo a su izquierda. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era un espejo lo que tenía a su lado, eso que reflejaba todo el cuarto de interrogatorio era un espejo que solo permitía ver al cuarto contiguo lo que sucedía en el que ella estaba. — El _Imperial _es alguien muy ocupado, pero, si he llegado a intercambiar palabras con el.

El termino que la joven utilizo para referirse a su hermano ya lo conocía, sin embargo con esas palabras supo que ella no conocía del todo a su hermano. El nombre es algo muy importante de ocultar y mantener en secreto. Esa es la regla de oro.

— No creas que estas logrando hacerme hablar — Takeru frunció el ceño, sin embargo no se inmuto ante la acusación —, si he dicho algo revelador solo es porque estamos solos — la joven de una cabellera pelirroja menos intensa que el de Izzy apunto a su izquierda y luego a aparato de grabación apagado al costado del rubio. — Pero ya no diré nada mas, así que perderás tu tiempo.

Takeru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, fue tan maquiavélica que incluso la joven sintió un escalofrío.

— Verás que mi parentesco con el Imperial es más que solo físico.

(-)

Juguetear con los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas no es algo habitual en Mimi, sin embargo, ese día no parecía que hubiera otra manera de quitarse el estrés de encima. "¿Por qué estoy así?" los pensamientos de la joven rondaban sobre esa pregunta, y se le ocurrían varias respuestas. De todas ellas la que menos le gustaba era que aun sentía algo muy intenso por Matt. "No, eso no es" se negaba. No podía decirse así misma que el rubio, el mayor de los hermanos Thierry aun le provocaba algo en ella. Algo llamado, ¿amor?.

El crujir del abrir de la puerta tras ella, ya que le daba la espalda, hizo que se girara de pronto para ver de quien se trataba esta vez. No podía ser Takeru ya que en ese momento aun debería estar con la desconocida prisionera. La figura que vio frente a ella fue otra figura femenina, una cuya cabellera castaña era más un poco más obscura que la de ella. Shelby le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta, en ella se percibía la secuelas de su herida de bala ya que se sujetaba con su brazo derecho donde sufrió el impacto.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Por supuesto, toma asiento — Ofreció la castaña al ver como caminaba adolorida la agente. Y al ver que con algo de molestias logro sentarse se sintió mal por no haberla ayudado — Pensé que aun tenias que reposar una semana mas para poder volver.

— Tonterías — La joven soltó una risa que se le contagio a Mimi —, yo necesito trabajar y despejar mi mente. Estas semanas en el hospital me tenían ya abrumada.

— Aún así no deberías exponerte de más.

— Exponerme trabajando frente a una computadora — Shelby resoplo y con su mano hizo un gesto de broma — Lo máximo que me puede pasar es que por teclear rápido me fracture un dedo.

Mimi soltó una carcajada ante el comentario espontáneo de su colega.

— Y bueno, ponme al día — Shelby y Mimi dejaron de reír después de un par de minutos, el cambiar la conversación algo mas erio provoco en mimi que toda alegría en ella se desvaneciera.

En el pecho de la castaña se oprimió de tal manera que tuvo que colocar una mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Matt en sus pensamientos le provocaban todo tipo de emociones.

— Pues, no hemos podido descubrir la identidad de la joven que arrestamos el día del ataque — Hablo de pronto Mimi al percatarse que Shelby se comenzaba a cuestionar su silencio y comportamiento. — Creo que Takeru tomara las riendas del interrogatorio para ver si consigue algo.

— Espero logre sacarle algo, he ayudado a Izzy y no hemos logrado nada.

La intriga sobre la identidad de aquella joven tenía al involucrado de la agencia en el caso vueltos locos, sin mencionar sobre lo que seguro sabe sobre la organización Kratoria.

— Se que Takeru la hará hablar, es bueno en sacar información de donde sea.

Shelby solo se limito asentir dejando que un silencio incomodo se hiciera presente entre ellas. Las agentes solo miraban donde fuese sin saber que decir solo haciendo que el silencio fuera mas incomodo. Mimi junto sus manos y volvió su jugueteo con los dedos, en su mente retornaba aparecer la imagen de Matt y se comenzó a recriminar. El silencio se estaba prolongado hasta el punto en que Mimi quiso salir del lugar para liberarse de la presión que los ojos de Shelby comenzaban a ejercer sobre ella, no ocultaba en sus ojos que algo quería decir.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No es nada, es algo tonto.

— Venga, dime sin miedo.

Shelby pareció dudar un momento, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que decidió preguntar.

— ¿Por qué nadie conoce tu apellido?

Mimi levanto una ceja ante la pregunta, nunca pensó que alguien se preocuparía por conocer su apellido y desde siempre solo se ha presentado solo con su nombre sin mencionar su apellido y nunca pareció ser importante. Pero sentía que en Shelby eso era algo intrigante.

— Si hay quien lo conozca.

— Takeru no vale, es obvio que el te conoce completamente — Mimi arqueo las cejas al percatarse como otras personas se daban cuenta sobre la relación que mantenía con el rubio, el menor de los hermanos. — Se que tienen una historia juntos, y que ustedes son muy unidos, a su modo. Pero, ¿Por qué Takeru ha revelado su nombre completo y contigo solo se conformaron con el nombre?

Mimi se cruzo de brazos y se comenzó a cuestionar las razones que pudiera tener Shelby para hacer esas preguntas.

— Se que me veo extraña preguntando esto, pero, no puedo evitar querer saber todo. — La joven agente de diecinueve años soltó una risita lo que provoco que un ligero dolor se producirá en su incisión. — Si no quiere contestar estas en todo tu derecho.

— No pasa nada, solo me extraño la pregunta.

Ante la inquisitiva mirada de Mimi la agente sintió como esta le comenzaba analizar tratando de ver dentro de ella. Por lo que decidió revelar su verdadera intención.

— Te confesare porque de mi pregunta — Shelby como pudo se reacomodo en su lugar en busca de una posición mas cómoda hasta que la encontró, luego se volvió a Mimi. — Me gusta Takeru, es alguien especial para mi que me gustaría conocer todo de el. Y tu has sido alguien importante en su vida, por lo que también quiero conocerte bien a ti.

— Lo de que te gusta Takeru, ya los sabía — Shelby abrió los ojos de sorpresa ocasionando en Mimi una sonrisa. — Eres muy transparente, Shelby. No es extraño que varios nos hayamos dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por Takeru.

La agente se puso tan roja que su piel ya no tenia su color natural, nunca se imagino que fuera tan obvia y al pensar en que Takeru se percatara de sus sentimientos hizo que se tapara el rostro con ambas manos.

— No te preocupes, no tienes porque avergonzarte — Mimi se levanto de su asiento y se paso al sofá en donde su colega aun se tapa el rostro. — Respondiendo a tu pregunta; no solo Takeru sabe mi apellido, también lo sabe el director de la agencia.

— ¿El señor Thomas Veeren?

— Si — Mimi le explico que Takeru cuando fue atrapado y negocio con los agentes uno de los acuerdos a los que llegaron fue que mi identidad se mantendría oculta y solo se conformarían con mi nombre. Por supuesto, la agencia no acepto tal termina ya que necesitaban saber el nombre de su gente. Takeru llego al acuerdo que solo pocos sabrían su nombre entre los que estaban Thomas y Andrew los mas importantes en la agencia. Incluso Ken e Izzy nunca han sabido de su apellido, y respetando la orden de su superiores, dejando de lado cualquier discusión, obedecieron y no insistieron en saber mas de Mimi. — Así que nadie conoce mi apellido fuera de esas tres personas, bueno existe una mas que sabe mi verdad.

Shelby se quedo pensativa, en su cabeza comenzaban a formularse mas preguntas en vez de que todo le quedara claro y de eso Mimi se percato.

— Pero, ¿Para que ocultar tu apellido?

— Takeru me quiere proteger.

Mimi soltó un gran suspiro al recordar el porque de la importancia de ocultar su apellido. La vida que tuvieron en el pasado les había revelado tantas cosas, tantos misterios que recordarles le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Proteger?, ¿De que?

Mimi no estaba preparada para responder esas preguntas, y no ha su colega. El silencio que se formulo hizo que Shelby sintiera ansias por la respuesta de Mimi, sin embargo, en la oficina entro Izzy el cual se podía ver agitado. "Algo ha sucedido" pensaron las agentes.

(-)

Enfrente de una puerta metálica se congregaba una multitud de agentes que trataban de abrir la puerta que era eléctrica. Al llegar allí Mimi, Shelby e Izzy escucharon como uno de los agentes exclamaba que no funcionaban los códigos de acceso. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí" fue la pregunta que rondo la mente de mimi y la que convirtió en palabras el agente Ken quien recién llegaba al lugar.

— Señor, adentro se encuentran el agente especial Takeru y la prisionera A-102 — Pronuncio el mismo agente que trataba de acceder con codigos para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo con ella ade… — El fuerte grito de dolor provoco que todos afuera del cuarto de Interrogatorio se preocuparan. El sonido estruendoso volvió a sonar, y era producido por una mujer. — ¿Esos son gritos?

"Oh Takeru, ¿Qué es lo que haces?" Mimi se llevo las manos a la boca para tapársela.

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa!**_

_**¡Treceavo capitulo!. ¿Los he sorprendido mis estimados lectores?, el capitulo nuevo ha estado muchísimo mas pronto de lo que esperaban imagino, ¿verdad? hahaha. Bueno sentía que se los debía y por eso he aprovechado mi tiempo libre para traérselos, y he de admitir que ya estaba avanzado por lo que me facilito tenerlo ya. Este capitulo es mas largo, pero debido a que la segunda parte me ha puesto a pensar creo que lo mejor es dividirla y compartirles esta primera parte dejándola justo en algo muy interesante e intrigante, pero eso ya lo han visto verdad hahaha. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**En otros temas, gracias a los que me contestaron mi pregunta**__** (anahiihana, anaiza18, Ivymon), enserio muchísimas gracias ya que han hecho que tome mi decisión. De las tres dos han llegado a la misma respuesta y les aviso con mucho placer que mi siguiente Proyecto será Don´t Be Afraid. El porque, es que sus respuestas han dado el empujoncito que necesitaba para escribir esa historia que es la que mas ganas tengo de escribir, por lo que pronto me pondré a escribir y espero tenerla pronto. Sobre EDLyE Cronica: Arenas se que quieren que la continúe y si no elegí esa como principal proyecto es porque esa historia la tengo como un modo de relajación ya que es un Spin-off hehe, sin embargo, no se preocupen pronto les traeré un nuevo capitulo n.n**_

**William di Angelo****: ¡****Muy bien! Has recordado al viejo que hablo con Takeru, y si es el mismo. Por el momento eso es lo que se debe saber haha. En cuestión de que por que se acerca el final supones que puede haber una tercera parte solo puedo decir: Todo puede suceder. Pronto sabrás como va esto y bueno tienes razón en cualquier momento algo va a pasar.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Hay que aguantas un poco mas para conocer la propuesta de Matt hacia Mimi, y te agradezco por ayudarme a elegir mi próximos proyecto n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Esa intriga aumentara mas ya que este capitulo como has leído no se ha dado el encuentro hahaha. Sobre el anciano que hablo con Matt, si, efectivamente es el mismo que hablo con Takeru. Si estas poniendo atención n.n Saludos**

_**Anahiihana: **_**Creo que te dejare con las ansias de ver el encuentro de Matt y Mimi por un tiempo mas, espero no me odies por eso n.n hahaha. Bueno como ya dije arriba si escribiré Don´t be afraid y te adelanto que habrá Mimato.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**au revoir**_


	14. Consecuencias

Capitulo 14: Consecuencias

_¡Rika Makino!_

Los gritos cesaron en el cuarto de interrogación, los agentes afuera solo se quedaban expectantes de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo ya que no pudieron acceder ni al cuarto donde se librara la tortura ni al contiguo para ver por el vidrio polarizado. Takeru había hacheado el sistema de las puertas para que no pudieran acceder a donde se encontraba y lo detuvieran de lo que fuese que le estuviese haciendo a la que ahora sabían se llamaba Rika. Mimi estaba muy preocupada por lo que su mejor amigo estuviera haciendo, pero aun mas por las consecuencias que su comportamiento le traería. El comportamiento tan inapropiado del rubio le preocupaba de una manera que temía que todo el asunto de su hermano le estuviera afectando psicológicamente. "No creo que sea buena idea mencionarle la llamada que tuve" la decisión de Mimi de ocultar dicha información se reafirmo al momento en que escucho los sollozos del cuarto.

Por su parte Ken tenía una charla muy acalorada, seguro estaba reprendiendo al equipo técnico que no lograba acceder a las cámaras de la habitación y mucho menos lograr abrir las puertas. El agente al colgar se acerco a la puerta y por décima vez en esa media hora que había transcurrido golpeo con furia la puerta metálica provocando un estruendoso ruido. Le gritaba al rubio que abriera y detuviera la estupidez que hacia, pero sus amenazas no surtían efecto. Tuvo que pasar otros quince minutos para que la puerta se abriera, todos los agentes y técnicos dieron un paso hacia atrás como temiendo que de allí saliera algún tiempo de monstruo. Y no estuvieron tan lejos de la verdad, Takeru estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta con los brazos colgados de cansancio y, para horror de Mimi y Shelby, manchadas de sangre. Takeru miraba al suelo, como si algo en sus zapatos fuera mas interesante que las miradas que le dedicaban las cuales iban de la perplejidad hasta enojo. El rubio comenzo a caminar y varios se fueron apartando de su camino, se detuvo cuando estuvo a lado de Ken y fue cuando se pudo ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos perdidos, su semblante estaba endurecido y su mirada llena de rencor.

— Conseguí la información, su nombre es Rika y esta bajo el mando de Yolei — Escuchar tal información hizo que Ken se sumiera en sus propios pensamientos que olvido su molestia con el rubio. — Estaré en mi despacho para seguir hablando de esta mujer.

Ken ya no escucho bien lo ultimo, estaba tan en si que no detuvo al rubio lo cual era lo que pensaba hacer justo cuando saliera. El tema de Yolei aun le afectaba y de eso se pudieron percatar sus colegas. Takeru se fue por el pasillo que tenia enfrente sin importarle que las miradas le persiguieran, Shelby trato de ir tras el rubio pero apenas dio un paso una mano le detuvo, Mimi le negó con la cabeza.

(-)

Dentro de un deportivo negro con el sello de un corcel un hombre de traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata rosa observaba su celular por el cual hace unos minutos le llego la información de uno de sus colegas sobre el paradero de su objetivo. Si bien el trabajo que le encomendaron no iba mas allá de lo que antes hubiera hecho, el objetivo era alguien peligroso y desconcertante. El sujeto de traje nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que estaría en esa situación, pero, el le debía mas ha quien le dio la misión que al que le pagaba sus cheques. El tamaño de la pantalla de su celular era cinco pulgadas y su definición era HD por lo que el mapa que descargo de Internet mostraba con gran detalle el sitio donde descansaba su objetivo. El lugar era uno que no se esperaba, y menos que tuviera la maldita suerte de estar tan cerca. "Si hubiera estado mas lejos me evitaría los problemas" el sujeto no se caracterizaba por dudar, el tenia la sangre fría y no importaba que trabajo fuese el lo hacia sin cuestionar sin temor.

— Supongo que querrá saber donde esta — Quitó el mapa y vio como aparecían varios iconos en la pantalla, apretó con su dedo índice al que tenia la forma de una agenda café y después se dispuso a buscar el nombre clave de su cliente TS-2990. No dudo en marcar y se coloco el celular en la oreja, no paso del tercer timbre cuando del otro lado contestaron — Me han dado su ubicación, por lo que supuse que le gustaría saber —. La persona del otro lado de la llamada pareció estar satisfecha, pero lo que le dijo después hizo que el hombre del traje frunciera el ceño — ¿Quiere venir en personas?, pero, ¿No sería peligroso?

El hombre no pudo discutir más ya que por el tono de voz la persona del otro lado de la llama sentencio a que no había más que discutir. EL hombre dejo escapar un suspiro y escucho la pregunta de su cliente.

— Le mandare la ubicación de su objetivo, espere un momento — El hombre se aleja del celular que cobro vida y se puso a moverle, no tardo ni cinco minutos cuando se volvió el celular a la oreja.— Bien se lo he mandado, entonces, ¿mañana estará aquí?

El hombre colgó cuando escucho la respuesta afirmativa, no le agradaba tener de entrometidos a sus clientes en sus negocios. No era algo efectivo, para nada bueno. Guardo el celular de su bolsillo del saco, metió una tarjeta en la consola de su automóvil y este se encendió. Esos días estaba seguro que pasarían muchas cosas interesantes, y esperaba salir con bien. Arranco el auto y se perdió en el trafico de la ciudad.

(-)

"Rika Makino, la mejor asesina bajo el mando de Kratoria y aprendiz de Yolei". Takeru analizaba las palabras que la asesina le confeso al no aguantar la tortura que le infligió. El agente se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su despacho, mantenía las manos frente a su rostro aun cuando la tenia ya limpia las miraba como si estuvieran ensangrentadas todavía.

— ¿Qué he hecho?

Takeru se arrepentía de lo que le hizo a la joven de cabello rojizo caoba, aun cuando fuese una asesina no debió tratarla de una manera tan cruel. En su cabeza no podía dejar de ver aquella mirada de horror de la asesina, y la manera en que temblaba. Para hacer reaccionar así alguien de la calaña de aquella joven uno debía ser peor, y eso mortificaba a Takeru. Se le estaba saliendo de las manos la situación, necesitaba controlarla de nuevo o saldría perdiendo. Vio su celular en el escritorio de cristal a su costado y fue por el. Hizo que la pantalla cobrara vida y dio en el icono de la agenda de donde se abrió un listado de varios colegas de trabajo y de todos ellos solo uno era importante. Se detuvo cuando vio el nombre de la persona a la que le quería marcar, apretó el teléfono dudoso de si debía hacerlo ó mantenerse firme y que todo siguiera su curso. Cuando creyó no soportarlo el crujir de la puerta de vidrio como empañado le hizo detenerse. Mimi le miraba desde la entrada con un rostro de inquietud, el rubio no se movió de donde estaba y solo dejo caer el brazo con el que sujetaba el celular. La castaña no lo soporto mas y se lanzo a el, lo envolvió en un fuerte y calido abrazo que el rubio no negó y acepto con gran desesperación.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Takeru?

— Perdí el juicio — Takeru se aferro a Mimi y susurrándole en la oreja provoco en su amiga un escalofrío. — Soy peor que el.

— No digas eso, tu no eres como el — La castaña se separo un poco de su amigo, ahora su mirada era de molestia como si la hubiera ofendido. — Eres mejor que el, lo has demostrado. No digas estupideces.

Takeru negó con la cabeza y no lo resisto mas, una lagrima emergió de su ojo izquierdo y rodó por su mejilla. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Mimi quien solo un par de veces, según recordaba, vio llorar a su mejor amigo.

— No quiero volver a escucharte decir que eres como el — La castaña le quito la lagrima de su mejilla con su pulgar y le tomo con fuerza el rostro —, es una comparación idiota. Solo te estas dejando llevar por la rabia, necesitas enfocarte de nuevo y ya no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

Takeru sabia que mencionarlo era algo que le afectaba directamente a ella, ya que sus historias de vida estaban mas que entrelazadas. Estaba unidas.

— Seguro me castigaran por mi comportamiento.

— Es lo mas probable — Takeru miro a su mejor amigo quien le soltaba un poco del rostro y bajaba la mirada. — Ken esta hablando con Veeren, seguro que no tardaran en llamarte.

— Pues a mal paso darle prisa — Se aparto de las manos de su amiga con mucho tacto y se encamino a la puerta. — ¿Están en el despecho de Veeren?

Mimi asintió y vio como su mejor amigo se iba, no dudo en ir con el y apoyarlo al enfrentar a Veeren. Ambos salieron de su despacho y se encaminaron a su destino.

(-)

Los últimos días se tornaron aburridos y tediosos para una castaña que jugaba con el gato blanco que su hermano le acababa de regalar. Siempre le habían encantado los felinos y tener aquel pequeño gatito era de las pocas cosas buenas que tenia en aquel lugar. No entendía porque el amigo de su hermano, Matt, hicieron un alto a las hostilidades contra cualquier organización. Estaba bien esperar que se calmara un poco la situación debido a que Takeru fue inteligente y casi los atrapa. Una punzada en el pecho hizo doblegar un poco a la castaña, el solo pensar en el le estremecía la piel, le hacia temblar y provocaba que en ella un calor se esparciera por cada rincón de su ser. No entendía como es que se había enamorado a tal grado de aquel joven rubio de ojos azules el cual en si el tratarlo bien solo fueron unos meses y otros tantos de noviazgo formal. Dejo a su gato juguetear con el estambre verde para ir a su tocador, abrió el cajón de más abajo y en un pequeño compartimiento secreto saco una pequeña bolsa rosa. Con cuidado deshizo el listón de un rosa mas obscuro el cual en un nudo mantenía cerrada la bolsa, y de ella saco unas cuantas fotografías.

La joven se fue directa a su cama donde aun su gato jugaba con el estambre, se sentó cruzando sus piernas y se dispuso a ver las imágenes en aquel papel especial. Si bien ella tuvo esas fotografías en su cámara digital, elimino todo su contenido debido a las reglas de Matt y su hermano. Por fortuna para la joven era una amante de lo clásico y tener las fotografías en físico impresas con ese papel brillante pudo guardar esos hermosos recuerdos que tuvo con su amado Takeru. Fue cambiando de imagen hasta dar con una donde los ubicaba en una cafetería en Venecia y lucían tan felices y enamorados, si bien no mal recordaba la castaña para ese día ya eran oficialmente novios. Sonrío al recordar esa noche de navidad en el que ambos profesaron su amor, sin embrago, su felicidad por aquel recuerdo termino al venirse a su mente la tarde en que ambos se vieron después de dos años y ese encuentro fue lo que cambio todo.

— ¿Puedo entrar? — La presencia inesperada de su hermano asusto a la castaña que con precaución guardo las fotografías bajo su almohada tras ella.

— Pasa hermano.

— Ya que te la has pasado encerrada en tu cuarto estos días he querido traerte algo de diversión con mi presencia. — Tai mostró la bolsa con comida y la movió ligeramente, Hikari dibujo una media sonrisa y le indico a su hermano que se sentara en la cama. — Veo que tu gato se entretiene mucho con un simple estambre.

— Me encantaría que la vida fuese así de simple.

— Pero no lo es.

Tai saco se la bolsa cajas de cartón blanco y un par de refrescos, le pasa uno de cada cosa a su hermana que al oler la comida le gruño el estomago debido ha que desde el desayuno del día anterior había probado bocado. Los hermanos comenzaron a degustar los alimentos en silencio, ninguno tenía mas conversación para animar la comida. La relación de aquellos castaños no era muy unida ni mucho menos especial, aun cuando Hikari desde que tenía memoria su hermano ha visto por ella siempre luchando por que nada le faltase, siempre estuvo pendiente por su bienestar. Gracias a su hermano tuvo estudios logrando tener una profesión en periodismo, y puedo obtenerlo en la mejor universidad de Europa. Pero no todo es dinero, el cariño que le falto a la castaña fue mas que cualquier lujo que su hermano pagase por el, siempre anhelo poder pasar mas tiempo junto a su hermano y tener un trato como tal. Sin embargo, por su trabajo muy apenas lo podía ver un par de veces cada semestre. No fue una vida facil.

— Hermano.

— Dime.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¿Por qué no planeamos otro ataque a la agencia?

Tai dio un gran bocado a su comida, se limito a ver a su pequeña hermano y luego al gato que les miraba con ojos de querer de lo que ellos comían. Hikari por su parte no apartaba la mirada del castaño, le esperaba paciente.

— Te has ganado nuestra confianza — Esas palabras no tomaron por sorpresa a Hikari, ella estaba bien al tanto de la desconfianza que tenia el amigo de su hermano con respecto a su lealtad. — Matt esta en una misión personal, si logra cumplirla tendremos asegurada la victoria.

— ¿Qué es lo que va hacer?

Tai dudo un poco en si podría confiar en su hermana, y no es mas que por la única razón que ha llegado a donde esta. No confiar en nadie. Pero el castaño no aun con sus desconfianzas no debía de dudar de su familia por lo que no le importo lo que llegase a pensar Matt si se enterase de que le platico algo importante a su pequeña hermana.

— El y la amiguita de Takeru, creo se llama Mimi, tiene una historia — Hikari levanto una ceja sin lograr ver a donde iba todo eso. No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas para entenderle, y con la mirada picara de su hermano lo confirmo. — Se va ha encontrar con ella y la convencerá de que se nos una.

— No traicionara a Takeru — Tai a su hermana esperando a que agregará algo mas—: Ellos dos son muy unidos, no creo que se traiciones. Además, ¿no tiene miedo de que el sea el traicionado y lo atrapen?

— El esta seguro de que si se nos unirá, me asegura que su historia es mas intensa que la que pueda haber con Takeru — El castaño arrastro la voz al pronunciar la voz del menor de los rubios al recordar como su hermana tuvo algo que ver con el. — Por lo mismo esta seguro que su encuentro será solo entre ellos dos, además, ten por seguro que tendrá un as bajo la manga para huir si se llegase a requerir.

— Pues esperemos no le salga el tiro por la culata.

Tai noto en el semblante de su hermana un tono obscuro, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Los hermanos siguieron comiendo sin volver a intercambiar palabras alguna.

(-)

Takeru terminaba de explicar su comportamiento y que estaba conciente de que no fue apropiado lo que hizo. Veeren y Ken solo se limitaban a escuchar y ver directamente al rubio, pareciera que estaba en un caso en el que su vida estuviera en juego. Después de la disculpe el agente Thierry el superior de la agencia dejo de lado el tema de su comportamiento y pidió que compartiera su información. Les informo sobre el nombre de aquella joven, y su parte en la organización de Kratoria. Ella es la agente ocupada para eliminar posibles y ya peligroso enemigos de la organización y cuidar su integridad, si es que se podría usar esa palabra para definir los intereses de Kratoria. Confeso que al percatarse de que estaba llegando muy lejos solo para sacar lo mas básico de información se detuvo por lo que no logro obtener alguna información mas vital sobre sus contrincantes. Thomas Veeren mantenía sus brazos cruzados y una mano acariciando su barbilla, estaba analizando al rubio y su expresión actual. Se podían percatar que no era el mismo agente con esa pasión en su corazón que le ayudaba hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, ahora frente a ellos estaba un joven como poseído por sus deseos de venganza y rencor hacia su hermano mayor.

— Esa información es buena, aun siendo poca — El superior de los agentes se reincorporo en su silla y recargo sus codos en la mesa. No perdía contacto visual con Takeru. — Pero los métodos que ha usado para obtenerla no son propios de un agente, no van con nosotros.

— Lo entiendo, señor, por lo mismo reitero mis disculpas.

— En estos momentos unas simples disculpas no son suficientes — La sangre de Takeru se enfriaba cada que veía venir lo que ya imaginaba harían con el, y era peor que mandarlo a la cárcel. — Queda suspendido del caso Kratoria y estará sujeto a una corte con los altos mandos de la agencia en unas semanas.

Takeru bajo el rostro dejando escapar un fuerte y decepcionarte suspiro, ocurrió lo que el ya sabía y sin embargo no objeto. Levanto el rostro, miro a las dos personas frente a el y se limito ladear su cabeza.

— Eres de los mejores, hijo — Thomas se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al rubio rodeando la mesa. Colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio agrego —: El asunto de tu hermano te ha comenzado afectar de una manera preocupante, es mejor que estés lejos por el momento. Por tu bien.

Takeru no dijo nada y con educación se despidió saliendo del despacho de su superior, al cruzar la puerta se encontró con los ojos café de su mejor amiga puestos en el. El rubio negó con la cabeza para darle a entender a Mimi que no paso algo diferente a lo que le comento que sucedería.

— Era obvio que por lo que has hecho te castigaran.

— Lo se, pero, necesitaba saber algo mas sobre mi hermano — El rubio y la castaña comenzaron a caminar, y por la dirección que tomaron iban directo a la cafetería. — Y por mi desesperación de atraparlo he torturado a una persona solo para obtener lo que quería.

Mimi tomo de la mano a Takeru y se la apretó de una manera sobrecogedora. El rubio enseguida sintió su apoyo.

— Ya ha muerto las esperanzas de que el antiguo Matt este con rostros, ¿verdad?

— Me temo que si, Mimi.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior al pensar que habían perdido a un ser muy querido, pero, ahora ellos estaban por fin en el lado correcto y traerlo junto a ellos ya no era opción ó no como ellos quisieran. Mimi comprendió que cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tenerle al rubio debía quedar enterrado en el pasado, y por más doloroso que fuese comprendió que su Matt ya no volvería y de eso Takeru se había dado cuenta. Sus caminos se separaron el día en que los abandono y la distancia entre ellos aumento aun más al momento en que se hizo el jefe de la peor organización ilegal del mundo. Debían atraparlo.

(-)

Los días pasaron y ahora Mimi se encontraba en su camioneta blanca en dirección a encontrarse con Matt. Estaba decidida acabar con todo el conflicto de una buena vez por todas, iría a enfrentarse con su pasado y obligaría al rubio a responder por sus delitos. Llevaba poco más de tres horas de viaje cuando vio que llegaba a la ciudad de Liverpool, lugar de la cita, mas no entro en la ciudad y se dirigió por un camino que transitaba la periferia de la ciudad. Entro en a la zona de los muelles, en el lugar se encontraban bastantes bodegas y uno que otro edificio. Se dirigió a la que tenia en la pantalla de su Iphone y se estaciono cerca de la puerta la cual estaba completamente abierta. Bajo del auto y seguido de un suspiro comenzó andar adentro de la bodega la cual no parecía estar abandonada. "Seguro es parte de sus propiedades". Al entrar no tarde en encontrarlo, ya la estaba esperando sentado en el interior de su lamborghini. Al verla ir hacia el se bajo de su lujo vehiculo para emprender el camino hacia ella y acortar lo que le quedaba de distancia a su castaña.

Matt estaba feliz de tenerle de nuevo cerca de el, verla como iba vestida lo volvía loco, ver sus rostro tan sublime lo cautivaba y sus ojos, esos ojos marrones los que tantas veces lo han hipnotizado todo en ella lo tenia perdido por ella. El rubio al ver como la distancia era poca levanto los brazos para envolver en un abrazo a la castaña, pero, se detuvo en seco al ver que Mimi se detenía y detrás de ella sacaba una pistola con la que le apunto decidida. Matt de la asombro abrió tanto los ojos que pudo sentir como el viento los acariciaba, su sangre se enfrío y se quedo helado con los brazos aun levantados frente a la agente quien en su mirada detonaba contrariedad.

— Matt, todo termina aquí.

* * *

_**¡Super Sorpresa!**_

_**¡Catorceavo capitulo!. A que no se imaginaban que de esta forma seria el encuentro entre Mimi y Matt, bueno eso espero que no se lo hayan previsto desde antes hahaha. Bueno creo que con este capitulo el hit de la historia aumentara y querrán saber mas sobre este intenso encuentro entre el rubio y la castaña, pero no desesperen que lo sabrán pronto y por lo mismo les pido estén atentos a la actualización ya que el siguiente capitulo dará inicio al desenlace de esta historia.**_

_**Bueno si pusieron mucha atención (ya que no están tan a la vista), ya se estarán dando cuenta que se comienza a revelar los misterios de la historia principal. Aunque si también pusieron atención he dejado unos nuevos misterios, que serán muy importantes en un futuro ó eso es el plan. Ya veremos.**_

**William di Angelo****: ****Takeru se comienza ha desesperar por atrapar a su hermano, pero, ¿estas poniendo atención? Hahaha. En cuestión del harem si tienes razón Shelby ya es parte de el, y con respecto a la guerra de chicas no estas muy lejos de la verdad hahaha. El de la moto, pues puede que estés pensando en la persona correcto o talvez no.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**No sería justo para ustedes si tardaba, por eso también ahora he actualizado pronto. Y sobre lo que dije arriba de los nuevos misterios tu ya has dado con uno nuevo n.n ojala que lo complementes con este nuevo capitulo. En tema de Takeru pues ya viste, aun no se define su destino por sus actos.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Estoy casi seguro que si el capitulo anterior te gusto, este se te hará el doble de genial haha. **

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**au revoir**_


End file.
